


calluna

by fillthevoid



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Camping, Childhood Friends, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Georgie Lives!, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Memory Loss, Moonlight Walks, Mutual Pinning, Mystery, POV Eddie Kaspbrak, POV Richie Tozier, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, Some angst, Summertime vibes, actually several mysteries are involved in the plot, flashback scenes, like the quarry scene but x100, someone throw Richie a frickin bone here for being so patient with Eddie, strange phenomena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 54,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fillthevoid/pseuds/fillthevoid
Summary: Every summer, Eddie goes camping with the Denbroughs to their favorite lake. It's traditional. After nearly a decade of being separated, 18 yr-old Richie finds Eddie on that campsite.... but it's not the reunion he imagined it would be. Eddie doesn't remember him.There's a heavy confusion in the air, and an undisclosed mystery lurking in the shadows.





	1. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seashell: the shell, with its hard casing and smooth interior, it protects life in form of pearls. It symbolizes the protective aspect of love. 
> 
> And more importantly, it represents how a person can hold onto a profound love over the stretch of several years. The distance isn’t considered. The time isn’t bothered with…. because the longing will always be there… much like a pearl in the mouth of a mollusk, it sits and waits to be discovered.

 

 

The early morning light streamed into the window and bathed half of Eddie’s face with the arrival of a new day. He squinted, as he gave his eyes time to adjust to the sudden wave of brightness. He scrunched his face as he struggled to push himself up into a sitting position. He ran his fingers through his brown locks, in an effort to smooth it down. Such efforts were wasted since his hair stuck out of his head like a cockatoo. He peered out the car window to see how far they had gone. Towers of trees surrounded them on all sides. A steady pattern of green and brown flickered by in his peripheral vision. It looks like they’ve made progress. The drives were always the hardest part.

 

“Hey, Eddie ! Did you sleep enough?” Bill called out from the passenger seat.

 

He rubbed at his eyes until he felt a large bump jostle him. The truck must of hit a rather impressive rock.

 

“Morning bucko ! Did our enticing breakfast burritos wake you?” Bill’s dad mused.

 

Eddie yawned, and then answered with a smile, “Yeah I’m good Bill….. Good morning, Mr. Denbrough ! Haha yes, they smell incredible.” Eddie’s stomach growled in agreement. Bill draped his arm over his seat to hand Eddie a burrito who had taken refuge in the backseat.

 

“Thanks Bill,” Eddie said before taking a huge bite.

 

They ate in comfortable silence for a good moment until the static of the radio-walkie sounded, and Georgie’s voice rang out, “DAD ! When’s the next pitstop? Are we almost there yet ? I ran out of my stash of snacks. I’m having a crisis over here! OVER!”

 

Eddie and Bill both laughed.

 

Mr. Denbrough grabbed the walkie from its holster with one hand, and continued steering with the other. “ Georgie, I told you 10 minutes ago that we are almost there. Twenty minutes tops. Just hold tight. OVER!”

 

“Roger Roger..” Georgie sighed into the walkie and hung up.

 

Eddie smiled fondly, as he studied the interior of the new truck Bill’s dad had just bought in the past month. He could hear the rattling of the trailer behind them. The truck’s engine hummed in the background as it hauled their little summer home. The Denbroughs have had this camping trailer for years but it still looks and feels brand new. The trailer isn't extremely luxurious like the high-end RVs he’s seen in the past but it's still posh and homey inside, and it has an aura that's very welcoming.

 

These trips were the best. Every summer the Denbroughs would hook up their trailer to their truck and drive out of Maine, to stay at their favorite lake. And they would go swimming, fishing, cliff diving, and they would have amazing campfires. Some summers they would take the boat out and they would make bets on who could stay on the water skis the longest. Georgie is still the reigning champion. Eddie has been going with them ever since he was eight. Ten years later without fail he's still excited as ever to begin their camping trip.

 

Convincing his mother to allow him to attend these “bacteria-infested cesspool trips” as she would call it, hasn't been the easiest feat. But every year, without fail Mr. Denbrough would sweet talk her and charm her into agreeing, for Eddie’s sake. He would state that it's a “vital part of a _healthy_ boy’s development to build some character in the outdoors.” So in the end he was thrilled to spend another   summer with Bill and catch a break from his own household.

 

Sometimes his other friends would tag along too, but not this year. Mike had taken on more responsibilities on the farm and he couldn't bail out on that. Ben had gotten a summer job and forgot to ask for those weeks off in advance. And Beverly had already promised to fly out and visit her aunt this summer. So it was just him, Bill, Georgie and a couple of their cousins this time around.

 

Bill’s chip crunching snapped him back to reality. He looked out the window and realized they were nearly there. He recognized the mountains in the distance and the trees always bunched up the further in they drove. Eddie sighed contently, this place never changes.

 

The walkie’s static cut through again and everyone jumped as they heard Georgie wail out, “ WE’RE HERE ! WE’RE HERE ! FINALLLLYYY ! Thank fuck … Over and out.”

 

And he was right. The sign had finally made its appearance.

 

 

_WELCOME TO LAKE BLUE BILL_

_CAMPGROUNDS_

 

  
              

                       —————————  


 

“Richie, get the fuck _off_ of me!” Stan complained as he tried to shove Richie off his lap _._ “You are making my legs fall asleep…”

 

“But you're sooo comfy…” cooed Richie. And he snuggled harder into Stan’s lap.

 

Stan scowled down at him before he moved in to pinch his neck.

 

“Ahhhhh !” Richie cried out and shot up, bumping his head on the truck’s ceiling. “Stannnnn… why don't you love me ?”

 

“Because that would age me tremendously,” Stan said with a coy smile.

 

“You little shit --”

 

“Oiii Richie ! Enough goofing !” Leo yelled over Richie’s yelping. Stan had easily gotten him into a headlock.

 

Stan released Richie and went back to gazing out the window. Richie adjusted his glasses before he moved his hand lower to rub at his neck. Stan is surprisingly strong for his stature. Well, all that pitching for his baseball team certainly did the trick.

 

“Hey Leo. How much longer do we have left ?” Richie spoke as he moved the lens to the top of his head so he could rub his eyes comfortably.

 

“We’re 20 mins out, so cool it.” Leo said.

 

Richie huffed in annoyance and brought back his glasses to their rightful place on his nose. He's not built for car rides. There's too much energy in him that keeping still becomes an Olympic sport if he's in the car too long.

 

Leo is Richie’s older brother; Leonard Ivan Tozier. The resemblance is apparent since they both have fair complexions, dark curls crowning their heads and they both inherited a tall stature from their father. But Leo is a bit more clean-cut than Richie and he is loads calmer than his more wild younger brother. He's about 8 years older than Richie, who's eighteenth birthday passed this March. Despite the age difference, they are very close.

Leo likes to take them on trips once in a while when he visits for the summer. His job as a company translator gets hectic throughout the year so he makes up for missing holidays by taking them camping and taking them to concerts, which doesn't bother Richie at all. And as usual Richie always drags Stan along on all his endeavors. They have been inseparable ever since kindergarten, so why stop now.

 

“Hey Stan. How did you find out about this place ? Did you hide a dead body out here?” Richie jokingly nudged at him. “There's literally nothing out here… are you sure there's a campground?”

 

Stan chuckled, “The campground is here alright.The trees are covering it ... Bill told me about this place. He said it was pretty cool.”

 

“Oh …” Richie smirked, “the same Bill who joined your team last month ? The same Bill who you gave your favorite jersey to? The same Bill who you keep texting nonstop? The same Bill who you're so obs-”

 

“SHUT IT!!” Stan interrupted. “Yes the same Bill.” A blush lingered on Stan’s cheeks and Richie couldn't help but notice. He didn't poke at the sleeping bear though, he had something else on his mind.

 

Richie frowned, he peeked at Stan once before leaning into his side of the window. He spoke lowly, “As long as you don't ditch me, Stan.”

 

Stan sighed, “I couldn't, even if I tried..”

 

Richie snorted, “Damn right.”

 

Stan smiled warmly at that.

 

“Guys, we’re here!” Leo stated as they entered through the large gate, and drove into the wide registering lot. He then parked the truck and stepped out. “I'll be back. I'm going to check us in and get our card plaques… Stan, watch this one.”

 

                      

                       —————————

 

 

The cool water lapped around Eddie’s form. With his eyes closed, he could feel the heat sinking into his skin, and he could hear Bill and the rest of them laughing and splashing by the shore. He was lounging out in the lake, solo on a donut floatie.

 

They had arrived in camp early morning and set up their trailer swiftly in less than two hours. So everyone was outside now, enjoying the water.

 

The lake is extremely large and it is composed of many different types of shore lines, from rocky to sandy, to ones lined with cliffs or ones crowded with thick bushes and trees. The gang picked this spot for its low hung trees and huge boulders. The water is crystal clear and inhabits many types of fish visible to the eye. And if the water isn't inviting enough, the thick woodlands encompassing the lake are sure to lure anyone in.There is a multitude of species residing at Lake Blue Bill. And the park has also had some rare bear sightings in the past decade. Eddie remembers seeing a family of ducks waddling across one of the small trails last year. And he's also spotted deer hiding in the shadows of the forest's edge. In short, Lake Blue Bill is a beacon for life.

 

Eddie caressed the water's edge with his fingertips. The wind tousled his now dry hair. His bare stomach was facing the sun while his feet hung submerged underwater. He opened his eyes and watched the clouds floating above him. That one looks like a flower he thought. And that one looks like a bird flying above a delicate paper boat. A particular cloud moved into focus. It resembled a boy … a boy with dark locks and wide-set glasses. At that moment, he felt a deep ache in his chest. He felt as if there was something he was supposed to remember as he looked up. Eddie tilted his head curiously, his light brown eyes lingering on the cloud.

 

“EDDIE !” Bill interpreted Eddie’s cloud daydreaming.

 

“WHAT ?” Eddie called out, raising his voice so that it could cross the stretch of water separating them.

 

“EDDIE, let's go eat lunch! Come back in!”

 

“I don't want to move!  I'm not hungry, you guys go !” Eddie shouted back.

 

“LIAR ! You are!” Bill threw his arms up in frustration. He could see Eddie pouting even from this distance. Bill was sitting on one of the large boulders that overlooked the crescent-shaped bay. He could see Eddie floating about in the mouth of their cove, he was slowly drifting off into the open expanse of the lake.

 

Bill sighed, “Georgie, go get Eddie.”

 

“No can do. If i don't get an ice cream in me in the next 2 minutes, hell will be unleashed,” he grumbled, “Besides, Eddie’s like 20 meters out ! Have Jesse get him!” And with that Georgie ascended the bank and left the cove.

 

Bill pinched the bridge of his nose and started walking over to the side Jesse was swimming in.

 

He squatted at the water's edge and threw a small stone next to where he thought Jesse was underwater. A second later, a mop of black hair shot up from the water.

 

“What happened ?” Jesse asked flat out.

 

“Nothing. Can you just go get Eddie? I know he hasn't eaten since 4 am… he's being a pain and refusing lunch.” Bill spoke as he handed him his plastic goggle case. Jesse grabbed it from him and then turned to look in Eddie’s direction. He's still there, floating around lifeless.

 

“Hmmm yeah sure, I'll drag him back in.” He placed the shells he was scouring the lake floor for into the plastic case. Bill took back the case and placed it on dry land.

 

“Thanks, I'll meet you guys back at the trailer.” Bill grinned at him before walking his way up and out of the cove.

 

Jesse watched Eddie for a couple more seconds before he dove underwater again.

 

Eddie hummed contently. He loved feeling like this. The sun overhead baking him, with the lake water cooling the edges of his body. He felt tingly all over from the heat alone. All the stress and anxiety that usually weighs him down is washed away when he's out here. He crossed his arm over his face, shielding his eyes from the harsh sunlight.

 

It was silent until he heard a low voice disrupt his napping.

 

“Eddie… it's time to go.”

 

“Jesse I don't want anything,”Eddie stated. “Bill is being paranoid.”

 

Jesse threw his arm over Eddie and gripped the floatie, resting from treading water. Droplets of water dripped from his hair onto Eddie's skin.

 

Jesse studied him with his sharp blue eyes. “Well, I don't blame him. Have you seen yourself ? You need food, man ! I could toss you to shore from here!”

 

Eddie laughed, “You cannot! And I'm not even that skinny ! Bill is thinner than me!”

 

Jesse nodded, “That's true. But he's always been a walking beanstick since day one … and you used to be this cute, little pudgy eight year old who would wash his hands every five minutes.”

 

Eddie crossed his arms and huffed out, “That was baby fat and you know it… I'm fine now. I eat enough.”

 

“I'm glad you're fine Eddie, but I have orders from Big Bill himself to bring you in,” Jesse said as he started swimming towards the inner lining of the cove, dragging Eddie along with him.

 

Eddie continued to look at the clouds as he felt himself being pulled in. He tried to imagine himself floating in the sky, with the soft blue hues around him. He would be weightless. He wouldn't have to worry about anything. He would be no more or no less than himself. He could just exist.

 

“Eddie, wake up.” Jesse’s face was dripping over him. And then he was gone. Eddie watched him move along the shore to grab his stuff and his sandals. He got out of the water and followed Jesse to the peak of the cove. They walked past several maple trees until they found the dirt path leading to Bill’s trailer. The oak and pine trees lined the walkway. Eddie smiled when he caught sight of a blue jay. Jesse was talking about which movies they should see later tonight. Eddie barely paid any attention though.

 

Before they even saw the trailer, Eddie could hear Georgie’s voice booming across the filled lot. He was saying something about how they were dangerously low on ice cream and how his quota was not filled when they went shopping for the camping trip. Jesse and Eddie joined the Denbroughs under the shade of the trailer’s canopy. Bill handed him a sandwich with a bowl of cut-up fruit. Eddie plopped down in one of the fold-up chairs and began eating.

 

Everyone was eating; Mr. Denbrough, Bill, Georgie, Jesse and Luke. Eddie watched as Georgie and Luke bickered between each other. They are both 16 year olds that can be best described as hurricanes of hyper energy with reckless undertones. They are very similar personality wise, the only thing marking them apart is that Luke is blonde and unlike Georgie, he is completely obsessed with frogs.

 

Jesse and Luke are Bill’s cousins. Luke is from Mr. Denbrough's side of the family. His sister Sara’s son. While Jesse is from Mrs. Denbrough’s side, from her brother Josh.

 

Despite him being taller than Bill, Jesse is the same age as his cousin. Jesse is an excellent swimmer and a highly reliable friend. Bill, Eddie and Jesse have been a trio for years, in and out of high school. They practically grew up together. Each of them have seen one another at their low points and they have never faltered in supporting each other. From Bill’s speech impairment, to Eddie's anxiety, to Jesse’s deep depression; they have always been there for one another.

 

Eddie is actually the one who pulled Jesse up when he hit rock bottom after losing his mother, and consoled him till he fully recovered. This is one of the many reasons why Jesse is so protective over Eddie. Like he needs it though, Eddie has walked away with bloody fists on numerous occasions whenever he hears people bad mouth Bill or Jesse. Eddie has a temper when it comes to serious matters.

 

“Hey Jess, did you find any good ones yet?” Eddie asked as he looked through the goggle case that was filled to the brim with seashells.

 

He took several out to study them. There were dark brown ones with rich purple undersides. Gray ones that looked smoothed out from age. White ones that contrasted against his tan skin. Cream ones that reminded him of flower petals. His favorites were the light purple ones that had faded rings of violet running horizontally along the ridges of the shell.

 

“Not yet. I should try a different spot to get a better haul…  Don't worry I'll save you the purple ones,” Jesse said without looking up from his book.

 

“Thank you,” Eddie mumbled contently.

 

Everyone but Mr. Denbrough (who had gone inside to take a nap) was still lounging out in front of the trailer. Georgie and Luke were huddled together, battling each other on their Nintendo DSes. Bill sat next to Eddie, sketching the pine trees around them. And Jesse sat across from them reading; sitting with his legs folded in his chair.

 

Eddie closed his eyes and mediated for a bit. The only sounds audible were the birds chirping in the trees and the faint sound effects from the DS.

 

“Hey,” Bill nudged Eddie with his elbow.

 

“Hmmm?” Eddie hummed with his eyes still closed.

 

“You remember Stan right?” Bill said in a different tone.

 

Eddie opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Bill rightfully.

 

“Yeah… the one from the new league you joined right? He's the pitcher with the ‘perfect curly hair’?” Eddie quoted with his fingers.

 

“Haha yes him,” Bill agreed warmly, “Well i was going to go hang out with him tomorrow… i didn't know if you would mind or would it be ok if we all went ?”

 

“Oh ! He's here ? … Yeah sure I don't mind. But we’ll stay together right?”

 

“Yeah he is ! I told him about the lake. Yeah yeah yeah we will.”

 

“Ok cool. Where will we meet him?”

 

“Probably by red stone bay,” Bill nodded.

 

Jesse stood up and stretched. “So guys, what movie are we going to see tonight? What about the sandlot ?”

 

“Ohhhhh the mask !” Luke offered.

 

“The mummy returns!” Eddie said.

 

“Back to the future ?” Bill joined in.

 

“HANDS DOWN Napoleon Dynamite!” Georgie yelled over them.

 

Bill gave him a hard look. “Georgie, we are not seeing that _again…_ we saw that over 20 times already… watch it on your own time.”

 

Georgie shot up and crossed his arms.

 

“ _Maybe I will_ _GOSH_ !”

 

                        

                        —————————

 

The leaves crunched under their feet as they walked along the narrow path twisting through the woods. The sun’s rays poured through the trees canopy, barely reaching the green forest floor. Birds were singing soft harmonies as they sat perched on high branches. The morning air was fresh and filled with the lush scents of oak leaves and wet earth. Richie and Stan walked side by side; their footfalls almost matching perfectly.

 

Richie was humming a tune Stan didn't recognize. He didn't get the chance to ask where that melody originated from since Richie cut through his train of thought with a question.

 

“So will there be others there ? Or are we just meeting up with Bill ?” Richie kicked a stone to the side, it tumbled into the tall grass.

 

“Yeah there’s others. I think a couple of his cousins are here too. And his best friend.” Stan answered him as he looked down at his phone. “We’re almost there.”

 

Binoculars swayed from Stan’s neck. He has always carried his bird book in his left pocket, ever since kindergarten. He’s notorious for randomly scribbling down bird sightings he would happen upon and logging migration patterns of the birds that frequented the city that was his home. And he would sometimes go through several journals in less than three weeks. So naturally, Stan brought a book to start up a bird profile for the lake.

 

Stan looked at his phone once more, confirming their location on the trail, before he slid it back into the pocket of his dark green swim trunks. He smoothed out his grey t-shirt nervously.

 

Richie took notice.

 

“Stan the man ! Isn't this a spectacular day to meet the love of your life !”

 

“ _Can it_ , Richie.” Stan looked off to the side that didn't inhabit an annoying Tozier.

 

“I wasn't talking about you. Not all of us are fortunate enough to have met our soulmates on a baseball field ….” Richie held up his hands in a dramatic pose, as if he was performing in one of Shakespeare's renowned plays.

 

“...I too, long for one to call my own.”

 

Stan busted out laughing. He clutched at his middle to contain himself.

 

“For a hot second, I legit thought you were serious.” Stan wiped a tear from his eye, still smiling. He continued to walk ahead of him.

 

“What !!! I was serious !!” Richie gasped, as he ran to catch up to Stan, who was eyeing a sign.

 

“Stan I can be serious you know…”

 

Stan waved him off, “Sure you can, Richie … I'm sure one day, love will find you.”

 

“Your faith in me is impeccable, as always.” Richie joked aloud.

 

They both cut through the bushes, and passed a wooden sign that read:      

                  

_RED STONE BAY UP AHEAD._

 

Light footsteps sounded on the barren ground. The spaces between the trees widened the further in they moved.

 

“Hey, you left your glasses back at the trailer ?” Stan asked genuinely.

 

Richie nodded, “ Yeah I can't risk losing them… my brother will skin me alive if he finds out that I've given them to the fishes as a welcoming gift. Ha they're my last pair.”

 

“But won't the lakewater mess with your contacts?”

 

“Not really. I don't open my eyes under water so it'll be fine.” Richie turned, making a full circle, taking in his surroundings.

 

The campground was massive Richie thought. He never imagined it would be this grand. In all honesty, it was a nice change in scenery from his drab old hometown. There was more green and blue here in one glance than in the entire Derry put together. When he walked through these woods, it made him feel like anything could be possible.

 

Laughter and yells filled their ears just as they broke through the remaining trees, and reached a small cliff overlooking a cove laced with dusty red rocks along its shore.

 

Richie and Stan inched to the edge of the cliff and looked downward. They weren't that high up so they could properly see who was laughing and shouting below them. Stan immediately recognized Bill, and started waving at him.

 

A silver medallion hung loosely around Richie's neck and contrasted against his black t-shirt. When the sun would catch it in the right angle, the metal would glint in the bright sunlight, making its presence known. It's weight suddenly reminded him of its placement there on his chest. His fingers made contact with the cool metal as he traced the engraved design.

 

After Bill was flagged down, Stan had started heading over to the stone steps that would lead them down to the water. Richie lingered on the low cliff. He continued watching the boys play and goof off in the water. He obviously recognized Bill; who had gotten out of the water to meet Stan halfway. He had met Bill’s brother before as well. Georgie was playing with another kid around his age who had blonde locks and quicker reflexes. Richie snickered as he witnessed Georgie get splashed in the face repeatedly, without an ounce of mercy by the blonde teen.

 

His eyes moved over to the other two individuals he didn't recognize, who were closer to the side in which he was standing on. Richie observed them delicately.

 

There was a tall, toned guy with a mop of black hair picking up and throwing a shorter boy into the water. Their laughing could be heard throughout the bay. The tall guy motioned for the shorter one to get something that was left on beach for him. So short boy dragged his body out of the water and reached the sand. He stood there in his red swimming trunks, water dripping from his brown hair, talking to the tall guy who had stayed in the lake. And then he suddenly turned and looked in Richie's direction.

 

Richie sucked in a breath, momentarily frozen as red shorts boy gazed up at him. He was incredibly lean with tanned skin and large doe eyes. Richie had never seen someone so captivating.

 

Red shorts boy was still looking at Richie. He tilted his head, almost in amusement he studied Richie’s tall form. A small smile barely visible on pink lips. The tall guy yelled out something to red shorts boy which he didn't like. His face shifted into a deep scowl, almost a pout, as he snapped his head towards the water to express his anger fully onto the tall one.

 

Realization hit Richie like a train when he registered that expression in his mind. His brown eyes widened as he tried to piece together if what he was seeing before him was truly real. He released a shaky laugh as he raised his arm to tug at his messy curls. It was impossible to hold back the heartfelt grin from manifesting on his face. He could hear nothing but his own heart hammering in his chest. His throat tightened as memories flooded back to him all at once.

 

With a strained voice, in a barely audible whisper he said one word,  " _Eddie ?"_

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** went back + edited this chapter, but its not that different besides a couple new sentences.


	2. Memento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •memento: late Middle English (denoting a prayer of commemoration): from Latin, literally ‘remember!’

 

“Richie! Come on !” Stan had stopped half way down the stone steps and was waiting for him.

 

“Okay!  I'm going!”

 

If Stan had stayed by his side, he would have noticed Richie’s slightly shaky state. It took him every ounce of strength to keep himself from falling to his knees.

 

Richie was at loss for words. There were so many emotions swirling inside of him.  A deep happiness swelled up in him, overwhelming his senses. He never thought the day would come, that he would be able to hear Eddie’s bubbly laugh again or see the little creases around his eyes when he smiled too hard. It's been nearly a decade since he last laid eyes on Eddie.

 

Acting on instinct, Richie quickly tucked the medallion into his shirt before he moved an inch on the gravel path. He walked in a daze, his eyes never left Eddie. Richie thought if he looked away, he might disappear.

 

Eddie didn't take notice though. He was drying off so he could put his white t-shirt back on and help Jesse gather up his supplies. Georgie and Luke were doing the same a couple feet away.

 

Richie made his way down the uneven stone steps, all the way down to the sand. Everyone had gathered there at the bottom of the steps to commence the introductions.

 

Bill stood in the middle of both groups. “Stan I’m sure you’ve met everyone here except Luke… who is the blonde brat over there … with the frog... on his head. He’s also my cousin.”

 

“Oh Mr. Johnny Cool!” Luke slowly raised his arms up to his head to retrieve the green frog.

 

The blonde teen grinned at Stan. “Nice to finally meet you Stan.”

 

Stan chuckled lightly as he saw Luke struggling with stuffing the frog in his bag. “Likewise, Luke.”

 

Bill looked to his group now. “Guys this is Richie.” He gestured to the lanky, tall teen with messy curls adorning his head.

 

“Hey Richie, I’m Luke.” He waved at him from the ground as he continued fumbling through Georgie’s backpack.

 

“Hey.”

 

Then the tall one walked up and shook Richie’s hand firmly, “Hey, I’m Jesse. Bill’s other cousin.”

 

Richie gave him a quick once over. He definitely was a little taller than Jesse, but the guy was more built than Richie anticipated. He looked like a poster kid for an emo rock band, with his straight mopy black hair and smoldering blue eyes. It surprised him that he’s in fact related to Bill at all.

 

Richie addressed him with a simple smile. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

Jesse smiled lightly and then stepped back to rummage through his backpack.

 

Once Richie’s eyes glanced over to where Eddie stood, time seemed to stop. Eddie stood there fiddling with a loose thread on his red shorts, completely lost in thought. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a red ring encircling the collar. His hair had dried out mostly and was shining in the sun’s rays. He hadn’t changed much since the last time he saw him. He still had these large, expressive eyes and he still had this perfect little dainty nose. He still made the same cute facial expressions. It was _almost_ the same as the time before. When the wave of nostalgia hit him again, something fluttered in Richie’s chest. Eddie looked up at him under his lashes. Richie swallowed nervously.

 

Eddie closed the distance between them and lifted his hand up to Richie to give a proper handshake.

 

“Hi … I’m Eddie.” He smiled gingerly at him.

 

Richie joined hands with him, in a gentle manner. “Hiiii um … I’m R-richiee,” Richie stammered.

 

His hands are so soft Richie thought. And his voice hasn’t changed all that much. It’s still sincere and smooth when he speaks. Adolescence didn’t rough him up too much.

 

Eddie giggled, “It’s really nice to meet you Richie but do you think I could have my hand back now ?”

 

Richie looked down and realized they were still shaking hands, he quickly removed his hand and huffed out a nervous laugh. His cheeks were red.

 

“Ah sorry, bad habit of mine.”

 

Stan stood there with raised eyebrows and a questioning look plastered on his face. Richie was still staring at Eddie. But it was more than just a stare … it held an intense tenderness, and a raw emotion Stan hasn’t seen Richie display in years.

 

Bill stepped in and broke the tension. “So guys! We were about to head over to the Westwing river to use my uncle’s rowboats. You wanna to join us ?”

 

Stan and Richie both agreed enthusiastically.

 

Everyone combed the beach for anything they might have left behind, and then all seven boys ascended up the steps out of the red cove.

 

Bill stood at the edge of the forest with everyone gathered around him. He went over camp rules and he described steps they should take if they ever get separated or if someone gets an injury or if worst comes to worse, and they happen to stumble upon a bear.

 

Once everyone was on the same page, they all slung their backpacks over their shoulders and headed out.

 

Bill looked at his wrinkled map to determine which trail was the best to take. He glanced up at the sun’s position in the clear blue sky and nodded to himself. He then lead the group around to the other side of the low cliffs, the side farther from where Stan and Richie had initially emerged from.

 

The loose gravel trails soon shifted into worn down dirt paths. The gang’s footfalls and light chattering filled the air. Trees towered over them and blocked out most of the bright light.

 

Bill and Eddie were up in front, setting the pace for the rest of them. They were followed by Georgie and Luke, who were currently bickering over who would win in a fight, Godzilla or King Kong. And that only left Stan and Richie who were lagging behind on the trail. Jesse had decided to stay behind and go to a different part of the lake to get more seashells.

 

Stan turned his head to look at Richie who had just bumped into him _again._ They haven’t even been walking a full ten minutes yet and Richie has crashed into Stan’s shoulder over fifteen times. He is obviously trying to catch glimpses of Eddie through the two boys walking in front of them.

 

Stan started to slow down. Richie of course unconsciously matched his pace. Once a good distance was made and they were out of earshot of the four ahead of them he asked what needed to be asked.

 

“Richie, what’s going on with you?”

 

Silence was the last thing he expected from Richie since he has always been very vocal and open with his thoughts in the past, sometimes a little too open.

 

Richie hung his head low. He watched his feet move along the dry dirt path beneath him. Stan waited patiently. He knows once Richie gets in this type of headspace, it takes him longer to gather up the right words.

 

“He doesn't remember…” Richie lamented.

 

“Who?”

 

Richie turned abruptly to Stan, catching him off guard. His eyebrows were knitted in frustration and his eyes were filled with unshed tears. He gritted his teeth before responding.

 

“Stan, _you don’t understand_ … That is _Eddie_ !”

 

“Wait wait wait… _the_ Eddie ???”

 

Richie nodded slowly. He shivered as he felt the cold touch of the medallion on his chest.

 

“The same Eddie from seven years ago ?!”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you sure ?”

 

Richie looked forward again and his eyes landed on Eddie’s radiant face. Bill must of said something funny because he was laughing. Stan peered over to where Eddie was up in front and then he returned to analyze Richie’s state. He saw Richie smile softly.

 

_" I am…"_

 

And that smile never left Richie’s face for the remainder of the walk.  
  
  


                       —————————   
  
  


 

Three hours later Bill lead them across a clearing and through a couple more groves of trees until they finally caught sight of the dock in the distance with several little rowboats tied up along its edge.

 

Bill had the most endurance when it came to hiking. He’s been a skilled Cub Scout since age five. So naturally as time passed on throughout the long walk, everyone gradually slowed down while Bill unknowingly sped up.

 

The leader of the pack had stopped before the trail could steer him into turning into a sharp bend. He leaned against a tree trunk, enjoying the cool shade as he waited for the rest of group to catch up to him.

 

Eddie was the first to join Bill under the tree. He might not be as fast as Bill but he’s too stubborn to give in to the ache in his legs. And he doesn’t like getting too far behind Bill.

 

Georgie panted as he finally caught up to his brother.

 

“Are you trying to kill us ?!? Cuz it’s working !”

 

Luke tailed Georgie with his head hung low. He didn’t notice Georgie coming to a stop so he ran straight into his shoulder blades.

 

“Please carry me.”

 

Georgie whipped around to face him. “No! You should carry me!”

 

“I’m obviously more tired than you and you weigh more than me so you have the honor of carrying me.”

 

“In what universe is that true !?!?”

 

Stan and Richie had finally gained enough ground to see Bill trying and failing in separating the two unruly ones from each other. Luke was trying to get on Georgie’s back. And Georgie was wailing in defiance. But that didn’t matter, Richie was only focusing on the sound of Eddie's laughter as he stood there against the tree trunk, watching the scene unfold in front of him.

 

Everyone took a short break from being out in the unforgiving sun. Richie poured water into his palms and then rose his cupped hands to his face to rinse off the sweat that was dripping from his nose. He then passed his bottle to Stan.

 

Bill chugged the last of his water before announcing to the group the good news.

 

“Alright guys, so I know this walk wasn’t the funnest thing to do…”

 

Everyone nodded in agreement.

 

“..but hey we’re practically here. All we have left, is to go around this sharp bend of boulders and then walk past some dense blackberry bushes and we’re there.”

 

Bill paused as he put away his water canteen.

 

“My uncle also has this hidden underground bunker near the dock that is loaded with food and supplies… so we’ll hit that up before we head out on the water.”

 

The trail had disappeared completely under the thick foliage so everyone was walking in a tight circle to avoid losing one another.  Bill was still up in front following his own natural compass. On Bill’s left flank was Stan. And on his right flank walked Eddie. Richie was trailing Bill’s steps. Luke and Georgie were strolling behind Richie, on either side of him.

 

Stan and Bill were chatting about something Richie wasn’t particularly paying attention to. His eyes were naturally drawn to Eddie, like a moth drawn to light.

 

Eddie would occasionally catch Richie staring at him. During the moments their eyes would meet, Richie would smile softly with eyes full of genuine affection. Upon seeing this, Eddie would blush furiously and then turn his head in embarrassment. A couple minutes would pass and Eddie would peek again to find Richie still staring at him.

 

It thrilled Richie that he was having this kind of affect on Eddie. But at the same time it saddened him because it didn’t feel real. To Eddie, Richie is stranger. Someone tall and attractive yes, but also someone unfortunately foreign to him.

 

He didn’t blame him though. He had changed a lot over the past seven years they were apart. Eleven-year old Richie had been more of a giant goofball with numerous flamboyant tendencies than present Richie. He was still the same but probably a bit more toned down than his younger, carefree self.

 

It was midday when the group finally made it to the dock. Bill guided everyone over to the secret bunker his paranoid uncle had stashed out here in the middle of the wilderness. He shuffled over to a collection of bushes and started removing branches from the entryway. Once he cleared it, everyone had to help peel back the large steel door that laid horizontally above ground. After a couple minutes of struggling, the boys swung the door wide enough for gravity to take over and it made a loud metal _thunk_ as it met the dirt.

 

One by one, the group entered the hole and took the small ladder down into the metal encased tomb. Darkness submerged them, the only light present was emanating from the entrance above their heads. Stan took out a flashlight and shined light where Bill needed it until he found a large battery powered lamp.

 

Light flooded the cramped space and Bill hummed satisfied. The six boys spread out and explored the various items stacked and lined up against the metal walls. There were several cases of plastic water bottles, accompanied with many gallons of water jugs stored in the far left side. Some bags of salt and sugar were placed in a corner by a small bed cot. Huge clear bins were filled to the brim with many types of food: a large bulk of canned food, jars of strawberry jam, peanut butter, protein bars, beef jerky, rice, baking soda and cinnamon oatmeal packets.

 

A creak echoed in the room as Eddie slowly opened an enormous double-door cabinet. It was fully stocked with necessary medical supplies such as rubbing alcohol, pain relievers, bandages, gauze, ace wraps, tourniquets, local anesthetic drugs, a trauma surgery kit and thermal blankets.

 

Eddie’s mouth hung open in wonder. “Oh wow !”

 

Stan knelt a couple feet away. He was giving Bill a hand in loading up everyone’s backpacks with supplies and snacks.

 

“Um Bill… why would your uncle keep bread down here ? That’s extremely perishable.”

 

Bill coughed, waving his hand in front of his face to clear the dust. “My uncle is here so often that he likes to make himself sandwiches when he’s spends the whole day fishing.”

 

“Ohh, I see.”

 

“Yeah my uncle is a weird dude.” Bill scanned the bunker for anything else he should take along. “Alright guys, we are heading out in 5 minutes so grab whatever you—’’

 

His eyes landed on Georgie who was smiling smugly and wearing more than four colorful ponchos at a time.

 

“Georgie! Hey man, leave his ponchos here! …

 

Richie you too ! Take it off! Guys I’m serious …”

                       —————————   
  
  


 

The sun was posted high up in the sky. The wind danced through the trees and carried more golden leaves into the river. A hawk glided across the vast blue expanse. A pair of dragonflies landed on the white lilies decorating the riverbank.

 

Eddie stood alone on the old wooden dock, unsure of the situation before him. He was currently looking down at the new lanky boy who was sitting alone in one of the white rowboats. The curly head boy was looking up at him with an earnest expression and a warm smile adorning his face, patiently waiting for Eddie to join him.

 

Bill never mentioned to him that the rowboats could only accommodate two people at a time. And as it turns out, Bill and Stan were already in one, and Georgie and Luke were in the other. Which just left him and this Richie guy paired up together in the last boat.

 

“Come on Eds! Sit! I won’t bite.”

 

“Ughh dont call me that.” Eddie kneeled to place his pack inside the boat. He stood up again as Richie put his pack under the front seat. And then he inched his shoes to the very edge of the dock and swung his left leg into the boat. When he arched his right leg over, he rushed it and the momentum made him lose his balance. Eddie almost tumbled into the water but Richie caught him.

 

“Whoa ! Take it easy tiger.”

 

Eddie felt strong arms around him. He blinked in surprise as he clutched onto Richie’s shirt. A strong feeling of Deja vu swept over him and he didn’t have a clue as to why.

 

He removed himself from Richie’s arms with a blush on his cheeks.

 

“Thanks …”

 

“Of course!”

 

Eddie and Richie sat side by side on the same bench, Eddie on the left and Richie on the right.

 

In the end they both decided that they'll row the boat together, even though Richie insisted that he could of done it by himself and Eddie could just sit there and relax. So each of them situated the oars on the semi-circle rowlocks on either side of the boat, and started paddling the boat forward.

 

The river wasn’t as clear as the main lake. Since more lush vegetation and flowerbeds surrounded the banks, it held more of a bluish green tint. Eddie bent over to dip his hand into the water. The cool sensation settled his nerves.

 

The others had drifted further up in front of the dock. They were laughing and cheering. Each boat team was trying to splash each other using their oars. Georgie’s team was failing miserably since Stan kept shoving their boat away with his oar the second they would raise their oars high enough to try and splash Bill’s boat.

 

Once the third white rowboat joined them, everyone settled down.

 

Bill smoothed his hair down before speaking.

 

“Alright guys, Georgie came up with the best idea. We should all race our way up to the lightning tree. The losers have to get the fire wood.”

 

“Uh Bill where’s the lightning tree again?? I’ve only been there once.” Eddie gripped his oar, ready for a challenge.

 

“Right! So guys listen up! The Westwing river cuts through most of the woodlands on the far west side of the park and then the channel slowly makes its way up to the mountains. The tree stands at the edge of the bank, about 30 miles upriver. The historic lightning tree is the perfect checkpoint because it literally sticks out against the rich greenery. And it’ll save us from venturing off into far more dangerous currents… the tree is _huge,_  black and charred up from being struck by lightning ten years in a row... you won’t miss it.”

 

“SO!” Bill clasped his hands together. “First ones there wins … and GO!”

 

Stan and Bill’s boat took off quickly.

 

“BILL !!” Eddie laughed. “YOU CHEATER !”

 

Eddie and Richie started rowing frantically, attempting to pick up speed and gain ground on Bill’s boat.

 

Bill’s voice rang out in the distance.

 

“Remember! Stick to the MAIN RIVER! Don’t use the narrow streams that branch from it !”

 

And their boat disappeared from view as they rounded a bend in the river.

 

Georgie and Luke’s boat trailed them for about an hour and then Eddie eventually lost sight of them too.

 

Richie noticed this and snorted, very amused.

 

“They probably kept rowing themselves in circles too many times..”

 

Eddie giggled loudly, his hand covering his mouth at the thought. “Yeah they probably did.”

 

A comfortable silence surrounded the two boys. Eddie and Richie continued rowing the boat at a natural pace. Richie would occasionally tell stories about how Stan would trip over his own two feet whenever Bill was on the field with him. Or how Bill would miss the winning catch because he would be too mesmerized with Stan’s ass. And Richie would continue telling him all the ridiculous stories he could think of just to hear Eddie laugh next to him.

 

“It may come as a surprise but I’m shit at climbing  fences… There was this one time when I got locked out of my house after leaving Stan's place. It was gonna be a while till my parents came home so I went around to try to get in through the side gate.. but it was locked too. But… the plastic trash can had been wheeled up next to the door that morning so I took that as a sign, ‘richie you got this, you’re set’... so I stepped on the raised cement circling the flowerbeds and then tried to get my ass on top of the plastic can… What I didn’t realize, was that  the can was empty. And the moment I was half away up the thing, I fucking tipped it . . . and I ended up falling on my ass with the damn thing coming down on top of me.”

 

Eddie was laughing so hard, there were tears in his eyes. “So what did you do?” He said mid-laugh “Did you wait till your parents got home ?”

 

“Yes, that one fall was enough to convince me to wait.” Richie grinned.

 

Richie peered to his left, watching Eddie settle back down to a normal, tranquil state. His eyes took note of Eddie’s shaking hands.

 

“Alright Eds, I’ll take over for a bit while you eat some well deserved lunch.” Richie placed his hand in the center of Eddie’s back and nudged him forward until he was sitting on the front bench.

 

“But I’m fine !”

 

Richie stopped rowing for a bit and placed the oars inside the boat. He took his backpack out from under his seat and took out some sandwiches, beef jerky, two cans of fruit and disinfecting hand wipes. He gave the wipes to Eddie first.

 

Eddie thanked him and gave him some water that he had stored in his pack.

 

“Ok here’s your PB & J and your fruit.”

 

Eddie took his sandwich and quickly opened it up, eager to eat something. He stopped abruptly and studied his sandwich curiously, and then looked to Richie’s sandwich. His sandwich had the crusts cut off while Richie’s still had the bread crusts on.

 

“Hey I didn’t see Bill make sandwiches for everyone…”

 

“He didn’t. I made them.” Richie took a huge bite.

 

Eddie tilted his head. “You like your sandwiches with the crusts cut off ? … I think this one is yours Richie.” Eddie handed his sandwich over to the boy sitting in front of him.

 

“Nooo… I like my sandwich crusts. That’s yours Eddie.”

 

“Ohh …”

 

Eddie looked down at his sandwich in wonder. Only his mother knows that he likes the bread edges cut off on his sandwiches. Bill couldn’t have told him because he usually doesn’t remember little details like that. He slowly looked back up at Richie, who was now chowing down on some beef jerky.

 

_How did he know ??_

 

The sense of deja vu settled on his shoulders again, but he shrugged it off. He ate his sandwich.

 

Time seemed to stop when he was with Richie. It was so easy being around him and his voice was the type of voice he would never get tired of hearing. The more he thought about it, the more confused he felt. _How can being around a stranger feel so familiar ? And so comfortable ?_

 

Richie continued propelling the rowboat forward while Eddie sat back with his head resting on the boat’s bow. They continued exchanging stories on different topics: on how they met Bill/Stan, how long they’ve lived in Derry, and what they like to do in their spare time.

 

Eddie felt something ache in him, every time he would hear Richie speak. He assumed that it was because he was tired or sun drained. His mind felt fuzzy, maybe it was playing tricks on him.

 

He leaned over to look at the river below them. The water rocked the boat ever so gently and shimmered out in the sunlight. Eddie’s eyes caught movement, and he realized a green garden snake was swimming beside them. He fished the snake out of the water to show it to Richie.

 

“Hey look who I foun—’’

 

“AHHHHH SNAKE !!”

 

Richie had gotten so spooked that he leaned too far out of the boat and fell into the river.

 

Eddie chucked the snake towards the shore and then rushed over to the side of the boat where Richie fell in. He clutched at the wooden edge in front of him and desperately scanned the water’s surface for signs of life.

 

Richie’s head finally bobbed out of the water. Eddie sighed in relief, “I’m sorry… I didn’t know you were afraid of snakes.”

 

Richie chuckled, “ It’s okay. I really needed a dip anyways.”

 

Eddie watched Richie tread water for a bit. He reached the boat and attempted to pull himself in but couldn’t, unless he wanted to tip the whole boat over and have Eddie join him in the water.

 

“Eddie, row the boat to the shallow part of the river. On this side.”

 

Richie swam ahead of him. The river was incredibly wide so it took a couple minutes before Richie found the riverbed. He stood up in the shallows near the bank of the river. A crooked maple tree hung over him, sheltering him from the sun.

 

Eddie finally angled the boat close enough to hit the riverbank. The white rowboat swayed in the water next to Richie.

 

Richie took off his black t-shirt and wrung the water out of it. He was so glad that he placed his medallion in his backpack before they left. Eddie would have noticed it without a doubt if it had been hanging from his neck now.

 

Eddie’s eyes studied Richie’s bare torso. The delicate curve of his collarbones under broad shoulders. The taut skin painted with a creamy white color and a smoothness that Eddie imagined running his fingers over. He held this beauty that resembled Greek statues. A gentle yet striking form.

 

Richie was focusing on draining his shoes. After giving them a quick shake, he handed them over to Eddie to place in the boat. The water circled his feet as he walked further out of the river to take off his soaked shorts.

 

Five minutes later Richie sat on the front bench of the boat barefoot. The only extra clothes he had brought were his swimming trunks, so he was just wearing that while his other clothes dried off. They had paddled off the river bank and the boat was just drifting in the middle of the river again.

 

Eddie kept fussing over him. He threw a towel on top of his head and would thoroughly dry his hair. He checked Richie’s body for any cuts or scrapes. And now he was rubbing a generous amount of sunscreen on his skin.

 

“Eds… I’m fine. Seriously, I think this is enough sunscreen,” Richie tried to move his arm away but Eddie’s grip tightened.

 

“Oh shhhh… I’m almost done.”

 

Eddie raised his hands to Richie’s face. He gently covered his face in sunscreen. He had been so focused on the task at hand that he didn’t realize how close he had gotten to Richie’s face.

 

His fingers lingered on Richie’s cheeks. Eddie looked into soft brown eyes. Eddie scrunched his eyebrows together, deep in thought. Those eyes held something familiar. Something genuine and filled with longing. The more he looked into them the more he felt unknown emotions bubbling up inside him. There was a tightness in his chest. And he had an overwhelming sense that he was suppose to _remember_ something about those velvety eyes.

 

Slowly, Eddie brushed his thumb across Richie’s cheek. A couple seconds passed and then Richie’s eyes suddenly widened in glee.

 

“Eddie, look! The lightning tree!”

 

He turned to look behind himself. Richie was right, the tree was a couple meters away.

 

Eddie grabbed the oars and swiftly turned the boat around to face the tree. And then he started driving the boat forward at an alarming rate.

 

As they neared the charred up tree, they both looked around for any other boats.

 

“Do you see them?”

 

“No … it’s pretty empty. You’re sure there’s only one lightning tree in the park?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They both anchored their boat halfway up the rocky shore. Richie stood there smug.

 

“I bet you Stan convinced Bill to go bird watching with him. They’re probably chasing ducks right now.”

 

Eddie chuckled. “So now we wait right ?”

 

“Yeah… let’s sit over there.”

 

A large oak tree sheltered some fallen tree trunks a little pass shore. They sat there for some time under the pleasant shade, with tall blades of grass surrounding the tree. A bumblebee wandered into the wildflowers near Richie's shoes. Eddie slowly became drowsy and unconsciously leaned his head on Richie’s shoulder.

 

“Hey…’’

 

Richie hummed.

 

“Do you ever get this feeling … that you’re missing something?”

 

“Did you lose your shoes or something?”

 

“Nooo no… it’s like I’m seven again, and I’m putting together one of my favorite puzzles and I’m at the end of finishing it but there’s pieces missing. _Crucial pieces._ And without those pieces, the picture doesn’t make sense and is unrecognizable. That’s how I feel… like there’s something right in front of me that I should know about but I don’t see it because I don’t recognize it.”

 

Richie stiffened. He continued fumbling with his hands as Eddie lifted his head up to look at him. He held a stoic expression but his eyes said something else. It looked like Richie was struggling on what words to use. After a couple seconds passed his face finally softened and he looked down at Eddie.

 

“I’m sure you’ll find what you need to find Eddie… and if not, maybe you’ll stumble upon the piece when you least expect it.”

 

Eddie continued to gaze up at Richie, who was now looking forward, watching the waves flow in the river. Eddie closed his eyes and slumped back on Richie. He huffed out a breath frustrated with himself.

 

An hour later, two little white boats popped up along the horizon. The four boys started waving at them once they had them in their sights. The sun was low and the sky was filled with a soft orange glow. Pink clouds were scattered here and there. Eddie peeked at Richie. He was smiling wide now. Upon seeing such a lovely sight, little creases formed around Eddie’s eyes as a smile bloomed on his face too.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richie's fence climbing story happened to me personally lmao.


	3. Hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh im so sorry for this late update... i went camping and then ive been super sick with a cold :// ima start posting the next chapters more consistently

 

Two white rowboats joined the third on the rocky shore of the Westwing river. The sun was slowly setting. The orange orb hovered in the horizon on the river’s edge. The sky was beginning its twilight phase. It was going to be dark soon. The four boys were still grumbling about losing the bet. Everyone was emptying out their boats and slowly setting up camp at the edge of the forest, further up the riverbank.

 

Richie was beaming.

 

He walked over to Bill, who was grabbing the last items that he left sitting on the bench of his boat. Richie patted Bill’s back gleefully.

 

“What happened Bill ? You choked man!”

 

“It wasn’t me! Stan made us follow some vermin bird and then we nearly got swept up in another current !”

 

Stan stood with his arms crossed in front of the boats. “First off, it was a rare male vermilion flycatcher – a brilliant red-feathered bird which is an achievement all on its own if—”

 

Richie mouthed the next words Stan continued spewing out, “ —you happen to catch a glimpse of this magnificent creature out within the chaotic state of the wilderness.”

 

Bill snickered. Stan rolled his eyes before stomping off the shore and up to their camp to help Eddie with the tents.

 

“Wait Stanny ! Don’t be mad ! I can be the bird of your dreams if you want !”

 

“Oh _shut up_ Richie!”

 

Richie laughed. He so called it. Stan is a huge sucker for birds, always has been and always will be, till the end of time.

 

 

 

After Stan left, it grew quiet on the riverbank. The sky was covered in a deep violet tone, with a soft pink lingering on the horizon. Richie could feel the fresh water at his ankles. He forgot his sandals so he was barefoot. The small rocks were crushed further down into the shore as Richie tried to get a good foothold in the uneven ground. His wide hands clutched at the rough wood and he pushed it forward.

Richie was giving Bill a hand in pulling the boats further inland so that the tide wouldn’t take them away while they slept. The only sounds audible were the huffs of them moving the boats and the small waves lapping up and down the stony shore. Just as they were about done anchoring the rowboats into the ground Bill spoke up.

 

“Hey Richie …”

 

“Hmm yeah ?”

 

“Have you met Eddie before ?”

 

Richie froze momentarily. He blinked a couple times in surprise and then he continued tying the rope around the last boulder that was their makeshift anchor.

 

“Why do you ask?”

 

Richie tilted his head up to look at Bill’s face. He wanted to catch his expression before he said anything else. Richie was still kneeling in front of the rowboats. Bill was standing above him looking across at the four boys sitting by the tents.

 

“I might not be able to read most people...but I know Eddie better than anyone. And he isn’t one to befriend strangers so easily… he doesn’t just take a liking to anyone … but when I see him around you… it’s _different_. It looks like there’s this hidden tether between you two. You gravitate towards one another.”

 

A cool gush of wind hit Richie’s back. He shivered in his black t-shirt. His hands clutched the smooth stones filling the shoreline.

 

Without much effort, his eyes found Eddie’s. Once Eddie noticed him looking his way, he smiled warmly and gently waved at Richie.

 

Richie felt his heart well up in his chest. He needs to give himself more credit , he was about to burst earlier when Eddie was cradling his face back at the boat. He would of fainted from happiness alone if it wasn’t for Eddie holding up his face. And then when Eddie was talking about his frustrations of missing something in his little cute sleepy voice, that nearly killed him. He was so close to spilling everything about himself right that second.

 

He grinned and waved back at him, his heart aching in the process.

 

“ _I have_ … I first met Eddie seven years ago on an abandoned bridge on the outskirts of Derry…”

 

“What ?! Really? Wait wait wait !  
Are you _the Richie_? The one he wouldn't shut up  
about, back when he was eleven ?!”

 

“Shhhh Bill! Put your arms down! Yes I’m  
_that_ Richie.”

 

“That’s incredible… so has he re—”

 

Bill stopped halfway through his sentence. He slowly lowered his excited hands back to his sides. Richie could almost see the gears turning in his head. He slowly pieced together the events of the past 24 hours and drew up his conclusion. Bill met his eyeline again but this time with a fierce expression.

 

“Richie, you need to tell him. He needs to know.”

 

“I can’t … how do I even tell him… what if he doesn’t remember who I am to _him_ … I can’t Bill.”

 

Bill gave him a weird look. He opened his mouth to argue but then closed it, ultimately changing his mind about using those words. Bill instead gave him an encouraging smile and then gently placed his hand on Richie’s shoulder to squeeze it reassuringly.

 

“Then I hope you can bare with the pain Richie. It’s going to hurt a lot more for _you_ than it will for him, if you choose to wait it out.”

 

And that was all Bill had said on that matter. He quietly walked off towards camp, leaving Richie alone next to the boats under the bright constellations.

 

                

                       —————————  
  


 

There was just something about this boy that was so alluring to him. He craved being around him… was it just his face, or his voice ? His body?

 

Eddie was sitting on the fallen tree trunk next to Bill watching Richie and Stan across the campfire. They were catching each other up on what had happened during the boat race. The fire’s loud crackling was muffling Richie’s soft laughter. Eddie frowned. If he was beside Richie, he would of been able to hear his laugh properly. The small distance was too far for Eddie but he was fighting himself from getting up and sitting next to Richie.

 

A static noise sounded from Bill’s lap. Eddie turned his attention to him. Bill had been repeating himself for the past five minutes.

 

“A-dog, do you read me ?”

 

“A-dog come in!”

 

Bill fiddled with the knobs on the walkie until the static cleared up and the voice finally broke through audibly.

 

“B-dog, I read you loud and clear _OVER_.”

 

“B-dog, what’s your status and your location _OVER_.”

 

Bill raised the walkie to his mouth and answered.

 

“A-dog, we are safe, the boats are stable, and the camp is setup. We are about 50 klicks north from your position. We made it to the lightning tree...all six of us _OVER_.”

 

“B-dog, that’s a relief. Good ! And when’s your time of departure? _OVER_.”

 

“A-dog, departure is in 2 days _OVER_.”

 

“B-dog, alright I’ll see you boys in 2 days. Be safe. _OVER AND OU_ —”

 

“Wait Dad ! Can you do me a favor ?”

 

“Sure, what is it pal?”

 

“Can you notify Richie’s brother of his whereabouts?? His lot number is …”

 

Bill looked to Richie for his number.

 

“We’re at lot 37, the trailer behind you guys.”

 

“.... lot 37, the trailer behind us. Just let him know that Richie and Stan are with us and they’re safe and that they’ll be back in 2 days…. _OVER AND OUT_.”

 

“Lot 37… ok I’ll let them know. Be safe boys! _OVER AND OUT_.”

 

Bill shut off the walkie and slammed the antenna back down into its original position.

Everyone was sitting around fire, chattering here and there about the days events. How hot the day had been, and what they saw on the river, and how Bill had caught fish without a fishing pole. But mostly everyone was just giving excuses about how they lost the race. And Richie wasn’t having any of it. He stood up with a huge grin plastered on his face and his hands on his hips.

 

“It has come to my attention that Eds and I have the only _clear_ sense of direction in the group so from now on we shall lead you… I shall be your noble shepherd, my poor little sheep-heads.”

 

Everyone yelled out in annoyance, denying Richie’s claim by throwing rocks at his feet.

 

“Oh shut up already …”

 

Stan yanked Richie back down to his spot.

 

Luke was sitting adjacent to Richie’s log, with his head in his hands, resting his skinny elbows on his knees.

 

“Yeah _can_ it already … you’ve been dogging us since our boats touched the shore… it’s not my fault _someone_ can’t steer to save their life…”

 

Georgie gasped in disbelief, “TAKE THAT BACK! … HEY ! You can’t steer for shit either Luke !!”

 

“I can do it better than YOU EVER WILL !!”

 

Richie snickered as he watched them go at it. Stan sat next to him rubbing his temples. Eddie distracted himself by poking at the fire with a stick. Once their arguing reached a certain pitch, Bill cut them off.

 

“Guys ! Enough !!”

 

Bill stood from his seat and nodded to Stan to do the same.

 

“Come on… Let’s go get some more firework for the rest of the night. Before the fire goes out..”

 

Georgie glared at him. “But we got it last time?? You and Stan should go!”

 

Bill gave him a deadpan look. “Yeah you goofs got mostly sticks and twigs for firewood… so you’re helping whether you like it or not.” He bent down to grab the small axe he had placed next to the log, and then Bill took hold of Georgie’s right ear and dragged him along out of the circle and into the depths of the forest.

 

Luke reluctantly trailed behind a yelping Georgie, with Stan in tow behind them.

 

Stan looked back at the last two individuals sitting by the fire, he sighed before saying in a tired voice, “We’ll be back guys.” And then he walked out of view too.

 

Eventually Georgie’s ‘ows’ and ‘ouch let go already’ faded off as Bill yanked him further into the woods. Silence soon filled the atmosphere.

 

 

Eddie was still jabbing at the fire blazing in front him, well what was left of the fire. He was stalling. He knew Richie was staring at him, he could feel the weight of his strong gaze on his own face. He finally looked up and he saw Richie holding his head in his hands, his tall body leaning slightly forward with his eyes fonding over Eddie’s form. There was a longing in those dark eyes that left him wondering.

 

“What ?”

 

“Oh, nothing …” Richie said with a cheeky grin. “I’m just proud of you is all.”

 

“Proud of me ? You rowed majority of the time. I did the bare minimum compared to you…”

 

“Not true. You did more than that.”

 

Light danced on Richie’s face, giving him a faint glow. Eddie stared at him without guilt or shame now that everyone was gone. And Richie stared back.

With their eyes locked on each other, everything else seemed to disappear. Eddie couldn’t hear the crickets anymore, or the wind pushing through the trees, or the waves crashing against the riverbank, he could only hear the small exhales leaving Richie’s mouth and the velvety, smooth voice that only belonged to Richie.

 

“Eddie ?”

 

“ _Yes_?”

 

. . . . .

 

Richie squinted, with his eyebrows drawn together he continued gazing at him. Even though he had his eyes on Eddie, it seemed he was thinking about something else entirely, it looked like he was struggling with words again. Eddie could tell.

 

His posture changed. He was now holding one of his hands under his chin, in a sort of ‘thinking statue’ position. The dragged out silence between them was amplifying Eddie’s anxiety to the point where he was going to ask Richie again, what was it that he wanted to say, but before he could voice his thoughts, Richie answered him. And his serious, somber expression switched over to a playful, joking smirk, in the blink of eye.

 

“Eddie, I didn’t know you were cross-eyed ??”

 

Eddie tilted his head back and let out an annoyed groan.

 

“You’re an ass !”

 

A irritated glare was shot at Richie.

 

“Come on Eddie … don’t be upsetti ! ”

 

He promptly got up and left the circle. The light faded from his face as he stomped away from the dying fire and out of Richie’s sight.

 

As time passed, Eddie’s steps slowed from an annoyed, brisk pace to a more calmer, mellow gait. He was not sure as to why he stormed off in that manner. Was he waiting for something? Why had he thought that Richie’s words would carry such importance in those short moments? What was he expecting … honestly? Eddie came to a halt, his thoughts taking priority over his actions. He was looking down at his shoes for a good while, and when he finally raised his head up, he had realized that he walked farther from camp than he had initially planned to. He had walked passed the rowboats and passed the lightning tree, and now he was standing in the middle of two enormous trees, facing the inviting darkness of the forest.

He strained his eyes, scanning the quiet terrain for anything lurking in the shadows or in the bushes. But all was tranquil. The crickets continued their symphonies and the frogs croaked lowly in the distance. Once he felt comfortable enough he swiveled around to face the river and the open sky. He stood with his back towards the woods.

It was a cloudy night and Eddie hadn’t realized it was a full moon until the gray clouds finally parted and the moonlight bathed his face in angelic light. He gazed up at the dark blue backdrop that held the stars and distant planets. His eyes followed the collection of stars until he stopped on the moon itself. He focused on the dim light radiating from the moon and he smiled to himself. The moon has always been able to ease his troubled mind. It seemed as if it had always been there when he needed the company the most. Washing away his worries and frustrations with its soft light. When he was younger, he would sometimes get too caught up in his own problems and there were times that he would feel utterly alone and unbelievably empty inside, but upon looking up into the quiet night sky, he would see the moon, and realize that he was never alone in the first place.

 

A faint crunching noise sounded a substantial distance behind him. He frowned as he recognized the footsteps approaching him from the rear, deep within the forest. They drew closer and closer, then they stopped altogether several feet behind him.

 

“Eddie… look I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say _that_.”

 

He could hear the sincerity in Richie’s voice but Eddie didn’t turn to face him. A long sigh soon followed seconds afterwards.

 

Richie walked over to where Eddie was standing in the moonlight. Eddie still had his back to him so he gave him some space and stood an arm’s length away from him.

Richie to the opportunity to study his hair. It’s not as straight as it used to be when he was younger, there was a slight waviness now that he never had before. _It’s kind of endearing, Richie thought._

His eyes shifted over to Eddie’s neck. He still had the same birthmarks under his ear and above the collar of his shirt along his vertebrae. He stared at the smooth skin under the low light and he realized that Eddie had goosebumps. _Jeez he must be freezing, i wonder if he’d get mad if i were to give him a nice warm bear hug, Richie thought._

He decided against it. Overstepping his boundaries and making Eddie uncomfortable was not on his to do list for the night.

Instead, Richie slowly raised his hand to the edge of Eddie’s right shoulder and used his two fingers to ‘walk’ the length of his shoulder blade until he reached his neck. Once he had his hand next to the side of Eddie’s head, he lifted his finger to playfully poke at Eddie’s ear.

 

Eddie squealed, and swatted at Richie’s hand. “Stoppp!,” Eddie said mid-giggle, “Don’t do that, my ears are sensitive! ”

 

Richie raised his hands up in a surrendering pose with a satisfied expression.

 

“Sorry Eds. You weren’t talking to me so I had to take measures into my own hands !”

 

“Tapping my shoulder would have worked fine enough…”

 

“Uh-hmm.”

 

Eddie looked up at Richie, who was still smiling.

 

“So what was it ? what did you _mean_ to say then ?”

 

Richie turned his attention to look at a very interesting rock that sat next to his shoe in the dirt. He swung his arms and slowly clapped them in hesitation.

 

“Uhhhhh … OH ! I was thinking we could scare the hell out of those goobs when they get back with the firewood!”

 

Eddie rolled his eyes as Richie took hold of his hand and pulled him toward camp.

 

“Come on Eddie! I know the perfect spot!”

 

The two boys pranced through the trees, constantly blending in with the shadows and rustling foliage with their quick movements. Eddie’s laughter echoed in Richie’s head which prompted him to squeeze his hand a little harder. Richie could feel the silver medallion bouncing lightly under his t-shirt and the wind rushing through his soft locks.

 

“Richie ! Do we really have to skip the entire way?!”

 

“YES! It’s faster and more fun this way!”

 

Eddie laughed again as he tried to keep up with Richie’s longer legs. “But I’m getting tired !!”

 

“Ok! We’ll stop here.”

 

They walked a little further up until they could see the tops of the tents through the trees. Both boys stood at the edge of a barely distinguishable dirt path. They looked left and then right, studying the opposing sides of the trail in front of them. Eddie took this time to catch his breath.

 

A narrow path zig-zagged from their camp to ‘who knows where’ in the forest, but it was their best bet for catching the other boys in a surprise. Richie tugged Eddie into an obscure collection of bushes that were lined up along the trail. They both crouched down to wait.

 

The leaves tickled Eddie’s face. He scratched his arm nonchalantly before asking, “Are you sure they’ll even walk through here? We look like idiots squatting here.”

 

“Shhhhh, I’m pretty sure they will. Bill seems like a creature of habit. He took this path when they walked out, so it should only be natural that he’ll take the same path coming back…”

 

Eddie felt the sensation of a spider crawling up his leg, he panicked as he scrambled to brush it off in a hurry. Richie took notice and snickered. Eddie threw a sharp glare at him.

 

“I’m pretty sure you picked the wrong bush.”

 

“Well Eds! You’re welcome to pick the next top notch destination spot of our sneak attack when it happens again !”

 

Eddie pulled back the branch that was closest to Richie’s face and snapped it forward, hitting him square on his left cheek.

 

“Eddie! You little—’’

 

Eddie jerked his hand forward to silence Richie.

 

Richie felt Eddie’s fingers on his lips. The darkness covered up his deep blush and he was grateful for it.

 

“Shhhhhhh look, there they are …”

 

Bill and the rest of them were strolling down the path with chopped wood stacked up in their arms. They seemed at ease as they walked along, with Stan lighting their way with the only flashlight. The night time air was full of light chatter from Georgie and Luke, who were talking as they followed in the tracks of the two older boys ahead of them.

 

It was only a matter of time before they passed the bushed Eddie and Richie were occupying.

 

The leaves kept brushing up against Eddie’s ankles. He pushed at the branches, trying to make room for himself in the compact bush. He then turned to look at Richie, who was practically shaking in excitement. He had a bright gleam in his eyes, clearly visible despite being in the low light. And he had a hand out in front of him, moving the leaves down so he could peek out of the bush and watch the group’s progress down the trail.

 

Richie scooted closer to Eddie, their heads were almost touching now. He exhaled before speaking. Eddie stiffened and blinked in surprise as he felt his warm breath on his face. The blood flooded to his cheeks and he felt warm all over. Eddie glanced down at Richie’s lips. _Wow … were they always this pink or am i just seeing things? They look so soft. With such a nice shape. His face is really close now that i think about it. What if i just — Wait he just said something, Eddie mentally shook his thoughts away._

 

“Wait what did you say?” Eddie asked in a quiet voice.

 

“Eddie look alive … I _said_...Are you ready ?”

 

Eddie nodded.

 

Bill and the rest of them were nearing the ideal scaring position, inching closer and closer to where they hid.

 

Richie looked to Eddie and mouthed the countdown while he held up his five fingers to mark off when they would spring into action.

 

_Five_

 

Eddie tensed his muscles and positioned himself for the big jump.

 

_Four_

 

He could hear his heart hammering in his chest.

 

_Three_

 

He could clearly hear Bill’s voice now… they were so close.

 

_Two_

 

Eddie held his breath as the anticipation overwhelmed him.

 

**_One_ **

 

They simultaneously jumped out of their spot with a loud ROAR.

 

The screams of all four boys rang out in a magnificent, terrified symphony. Georgie and Luke dropped all the wood they were carrying to clutch at each other in horror. And since Bill was the closest to where Richie jumped out, he shuffled backwards in surprise, almost knocking down Stan in the process, but luckily Stan kept him upright.

 

The flashlight was shined onto a laughing Richie and Eddie. They were both holding their sides as they laughed their heads off.

 

Stan was the first one to speak up on behalf of the group.

 

“RICHIE ! _What the fuck_ ?! You nearly gave me a heart attack !!”

 

“Aww Stanny… You should of seen your face...” Richie said between laughs. “It was priceless !”

 

Georgie and Luke both chimed in next.

 

“What the hell man !! You scared the shit outta me!”

 

“Seriously dude… I saw my life flash before my eyes.”

 

After Bill took some deep breaths, he cracked a smile and laughed a little.

 

“You got us good Richie ! You better watch your back from now on !!”

 

“Nah I don’t have too,” Richie said with a wide grin and then he looked to his left, where Eddie stood. “Right?”

 

Time stood still as Eddie looked at Richie at that moment. The light from the flashlight was still spotlighting him. It highlighted each curl in a golden sheen. His freckles stood out and his long eyelashes made their debut. He looked so mesmerizing, with his messy locks sticking to his forehead and his goofy lopsided grin decorating his face. Eddie gripped at the center of his t-shirt, unconsciously trying to alleviate the fierce ache in his chest.

 

 _This…this feeling... why does this feel so familiar ? i feel so light and bubbly when im with him… and i crave seeing him smile ? And hearing him laugh and talk ? Over and over again… like a drug. I’ll never grow tired of it… Where have i seen this expression before? Why can’t i figure this out? What am i missing ... Eddie thought_.

 

Eddie racked his brain for any sort of clue but came up short.

 

He tilted his head up towards Richie and smiled at him softly. Eddie nodded firmly. “Right !”

 

                      

                       —————————  


 

 

Everyone was lounging around the campfire again. A couple hours had passed since Richie and Eddie had completed their mission in scaring the boys shitless.

The fire was back up and stronger than ever after their little restock run. The night had steadily gotten colder which made everyone gravitate toward the fire a bit more than before. Bill threw around some beef jerky; he knew the extra bags would come in handy.

Stan was sitting close to Bill on their own log. Georgie and Luke were on the ground, cuddled closer to the fire compared to the rest of them. And Eddie was sitting on the floor, leaning against the tree trunk Richie was sitting on.

Stan kept motioning to Richie to come sit on his side of the circle but he just shook his head each time he asked. Richie was keeping a close eye on Eddie. He seemed a bit off once they made their way back to camp. Even now, he’s acting strange. He keeps squirming and adjusting his position every so often. Everyone kept talking but Richie wasn’t paying any attention. He watched as Eddie drew up his knees to his chest and moved his hands down to his ankles to scratch at them in a furious manner.

 

“Hey earth to Richie … Richie !!”

 

Richie snapped his head up, and saw an annoyed Stan.

 

“Ah sorry. What were you saying ?”

 

Stan frowned as Richie went back to staring at Eddie. _This kid has no shame huh, Stan thought_.

  
  
“Do you want some more beef jerky?”

 

Richie answered without moving his gaze. “No, thanks … I’m good.”

 

“Well ok then.” Stan gave the bag to Georgie.

 

Stan glanced over at Eddie, who was now donning a pained expression as he scratched at his arms. Realization hit Stan, as he studied Eddie’s state further.

 

“Hey Eddie? Can you come over here for a second?”

 

Eddie gave a confused look before complying and getting up. “Oh did you get another splinter ?”

 

“Oh noo no. It’s not that.” Stan grinned as he saw Richie sitting across from him, all alone with a deep frown carved into his face. Stan threw him a reassuring look. _Oh relax you big baby, I’m not doing anything, Stan thought._

 

“Bill can you get me my backpack ?”

 

“Yeah sure.” Bill left to get his backpack.

 

“Eddie, sit here.” Stan patted the vacant spot next to himself.

 

Once Eddie sat down, Stan took hold of Eddie’s wrist and raised his arm to inspect it in a closer angle.

 

“Eddie I think you were sitting in some poison oak earlier… your skin is inflamed and red… and you’ve been scratching nonstop.”

 

“What ??!?”

 

“Ya dude you look awful,” Georgie said in between a mouthful of beef jerky.

 

“Yeah Eddie you’ve been acting jumpy since we got back…” Luke looked at him with concern.

 

“You need to take off your clothes and we need to treat you immediately or it—’’

 

“Wait Wait Wait ! Why is it only just me?” Eddie looked around to the rest of them, upset with the developing situation. “Richie was right next to me in the same bush ?”

 

Everyone turned to look at Richie. Eddie had a point. They were hiding out in the exact same spot and yet … Richie didn’t have a single blemish on his entire body, not even on his ankles. He looked no different from the time they left the camp.

 

“I’m uhh…”

 

Richie stood up, with his hands in his pockets and his eyebrows raised. He looked at everyone but Eddie.

 

“Maybe your skin is just more sensitive compared to mine, Eds.”

 

“Yay lucky me.”

 

Bill handed Stan’s backpack to him and then he sat back down. Stan rummaged through his bag. He took out a water bottle and a bag of baking soda.

 

“Someone please tell me they brought a bowl with them…” Stan looked at the group.

 

Luke perked up. “Oh ya I did! They’re great for catching frogs ! I’ll go get it.”

 

Luke returned with a plastic blue bowl in his hands. Stan thanked him before taking it. He poured the baking soda and some water into the bowl and then used a spoon to mix it up until it became a thick gooey paste.

 

“Alright all we need is— HEY Richie go get me one of your ponchos! …. Don’t give me that look I know you brought them!”

 

“Aw man you took my uncle’s ponchos ? Richie !”

 

Richie chuckled. “Whoops..”

 

Richie walked back with a large tan poncho.

 

Stan addressed Eddie, “Ok Eddie you’re going to have to change out of these clothes. They are tainted with toxins from the poison oak. You can go change into this poncho for now and then you can put this white paste on all the spots you feel itchy. It should soothe the burn and speed up your recovery. After an hour or so you can wash the paste off in the river and you’ll feel much better… ok bud ?”

 

Eddie nodded, clearly uncomfortable with himself. He thanked Stan and then left the circle to go change behind the tents.

 

Georgie and Luke went back to chattering between themselves about nonsense topics. And Bill and Stan sat back down together to discuss what they were going to have for breakfast tomorrow.

  
Richie took a seat closer to Stan. He stared at the flames dancing in the fire for a long moment before speaking again.

 

“God, I feel so bad…”

 

Stan glanced at him. “It’s not your fault… there’s no way you could have known that was poison oak… let alone in the dark.”

 

“I still feel bad though… I’m the one who dragged him in there..”

 

Bill peered over to look at Richie. “I’m sure it was worth it. He was laughing so hard because of what you did … I'm not gonna lie, it's been awhile since I've heard him laugh like that.”

 

A smile creeped onto Richie’s face.

 

Stan threw a stick into the fire. “How are _you_ though? You don’t feel weird at all?”

 

Richie looked down at himself, at his pale arms and long legs. “I feel … fine.”

 

Stan gave him a questioning look before saying in a low voice, “ Are you uh…wearing the ...” And then he vaguely motioned with his hands.

 

Richie nodded firmly and then in a deep Scottish accent he said, “ _Ayee i am wearing my lucky Scottish underwear laddie....  ya wanna take a peek am i richt_ ?”

 

Richie winked at him as Stan groaned in response.

 

“ _Ya bonnie wee lass_ !”

 

“Oh shut up already !”

 

Richie cackled, quite amused with himself.

 

“When are you going to tell him ??”

 

“What ?? That I’m half Scottish ?”

 

“ _Richie_ you know what I mean…if you don't, I will..”

 

“ _Aye don’t be a wee clipe Stanny_ !”

 

Richie let out a hearty laugh as he saw Stan try to hide his face in his hands, completely done with him.Bill sat next to Stan, filling up the night sky with his laugh.

 

“Dude that’s the best Scottish accent I’ve ever heard !”

 

“That’s cause it’s authentic … it’s all me Billy.”

 

“Super cool! Did you visit Scotland and things like that ?”

 

“Hmm not as much nowadays … I used to live there for a good while with my dad but then we moved back to the states. Sometimes I go over for the summers … that’s if Stanny _here_ would allow it.”

 

Richie moved in to smother Stan in a big annoying hug. He swayed him from side to side. “Won’t you miss me when I'm gone Stan?”

 

“Not even a little.”

 

Richie let go of him and then stood up to stretch. He smiled at Bill before saying, “Stan was never a good liar.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >> just for the record, eddie is not cross eyed... richie is just a goof
> 
> >>and the phrase ''aye don't be a wee clipe'' means ''don't be a little tattle-tale.''  
> don't run ya mouth stan...


	4. Dreamcatcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •“Legends held that the spider web design of the dreamcatcher would allow good dreams to pass through while the bad dreams would be caught in the web…”

A faint _thump_ was made in the night as red shorts fell to the ground. Eddie’s white shirt soon joined it among the tall grass and dry leaves.

Eddie stood there alone in nothing but his underwear, quietly muttering to himself. He had thrown the tan poncho to the side a bit earlier. It ended up in a convenient position: leaning on one of the tent’s backsides. The blue bowl with the strange white paste had been placed next to it.

 

Eddie looked down at himself, at his bare body. The rash was mostly concentrated on his arms and legs, especially the area around his ankles. It felt as if the sun itself, had come down to leave a lingering kiss on his tan ankles because they were on fire. He had to keep himself from leaning down and scratching at them.

As he continued with his little inspection, he discovered some redness on his lower abdomen, just beneath his bellybutton. It started there and then traveled south. Eddie lifted his underwear delicately and then grimaced. _How did it even get down there ? I mean I understand why it would be under my stomach, since my shirt could of ridden up when I was crouching, but this ?!? Unbelievable…_

 

Eddie knelt down to scoop up some of the paste. He started the whole process by rubbing a generous amount on his blistering ankles first and then he traveled up, rubbing the paste onto his calves and his thighs. He skipped over his white undies and dabbed some white goo on the area just beneath his bellybutton. He looked away in disgust as he moved downward, wiping the paste in the areas that desperately called out for attention. He was relieved the rash didn't make it too far down or he would of been even more squirmy from the start.

In another swift motion, he had more white paste in his hands which he then began spreading on his right arm. And then he moved on to lather up his left arm. After completing those sections, he paused.

 

Eddie looked down at his body again. All covered in white. It reminded him of that time when he was nine and he had opened a glue bottle incorrectly, and it exploded all over him. But this time around, it was worse. It looked like he had practically rolled around in white glue.

The white paste clung to his body. It lessened the uncomfortable stinging sensation he had felt earlier which was good. In some spots it felt more clumpy and dense since Stan mixed it up rather quickly. Eddie patted at the potential lumpy spots, in an effort to smooth it out.

 

Eddie slowly exhaled as he let his arms fall back down to his sides. He frowned as he stared down at his toes; he scrunched them into the dirt.

 

_Why is it only me ?? Why am i the only one who is painfully itchy ? Why didn’t this affect him at all? I don’t get it. Could it really be, just good genes? I’ve never heard of such a thing existing… that can’t be right… there has to be another explanation… maybe this was a double-agent prank and he pulled a joke on me too ?!_

_Noo no…_ Eddie shook his head.

_His idea was last minute… I’m sure of that. But the way he wouldn’t look at me when i asked him why he wasn’t affected was weird considering the fact that he rarely breaks eye contact with me… He’s definitely hiding something…_

 

Eddie’s eyes darted from left to right, his mind full of Richie. He stood there for a few minutes, picking at the center of his palm and reviewing the day’s events. Thinking of any possible clues that could help explain Richie’s behavior. A bright sound broke through the haze of his thoughts. Richie was laughing in the distance, the simple act broke through his internal monologue, bringing him back to the present. He let out a long sigh.

 

Eddie swooped the poncho from its resting place and pulled it over his head. He smoothed it down with his hands before making his way back around the tents.

 

Richie turned around just as Eddie walked into view.

 

“Hey, how are you feeling ?”

 

“A little better,” Eddie walked over to where Stan sat and gave him the bowl. “Thanks Stan.”

 

“Of course.”

 

The entire group watched as Eddie walked around them to get to the farthest part of the circle. He sat on the log that was closer to the edge of the forest.

 

Richie, who had already been standing, strutted over to Stan and grabbed the bowl from his lap. He took note that there was still some remaining paste at the bottom. Stan looked at Richie with genuine annoyance before glancing over at Eddie.

 

“Uh Eddie? You know that the rash is not contagious. It can’t be spread from person to person.”

 

“Oh ok… that’s good then.”

 

Bill tapped Stan’s shoulder. “He probably just needs some space right now.”

 

“Yeah you’re right … Hey _Richie_ leave him alone!”

 

Richie continued his pace without faltering.

 

“Ya that’s not possible for me, Stanny.” Richie made his way to where Eddie sat.

 

Richie stood next to the rather large fallen tree trunk that sat on the outskirts of the circle. Eddie was resting his chin on his knees, which he had brought up with his arms tightly linked around them. Richie quietly sat down next to him and placed the bowl at his feet.

 

After a rather long awkward silence of them watching the fire roar in the middle of the circle, Richie spoke up.

 

“I’m so _sorry_ Eddie. It wasn’t my intention to ruin the rest of the night by dragging you into bushes laced with that poison _bitch ass_ oak and then have you in pain beyond what—”

 

“Richie! Hey!”

 

Richie felt Eddie’s hand on his own. He hadn’t realized that he was gripping at his own shorts. After Eddie moved his hand away, he relaxed. He pivoted his body to face Eddie properly.

 

“It’s not your fault. It was just bad timing that we were in that spot. So don’t worry, I’m not mad or anything. Okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Richie stared down at Eddie face, inches away from his own. Eddie was looking right back at him without hesitation. The light from the fire flickered on his smooth cheeks and made his eyes shine when it hit them in the right angle. Eddie’s hair was coiffed so neatly despite the days end. Richie couldn’t help but smile in wonder as he studied him in close proximity.

 

_Ah this brings back so many memories, Richie thought. So many nights spent together, hip by hip, shoulder to shoulder, sitting under a myriad of stars. Talking and distracting each other from the thought of going back to our unstable houses. We were so young and yet so attached to each other. Every night without fail, we would meet in our secret spot. God i hope he remembers…_

 

Eddie had lowered his eyes quite a while ago, he was currently staring at Richie’s neck. Richie continued eyeing his face for a few more seconds before breaking and moving his attention to the bowl at his feet. He calmly lifted it and placed it on his thighs.

 

He gently dabbed some white paste on Eddie’s cheeks, which made him flinch.

 

Eddie cast his eyes down to Richie’s fingers, which were covered in white glob. He opened his mouth to say something and Richie shook his head knowingly.

 

“Hey, your face is red. You need this here too.” Richie took his time smearing the white antidote on Eddie’s cheeks.

 

Eddie took this opportunity to stare at Richie’s face without the distraction of him staring back into his soul. Richie’s gazes were too intense at times. The boy held almost no hesitation staring at Eddie with the power of a thousand suns.

The light emanating from the raging fire highlighted Richie’s face perfectly, giving Eddie the chance to soak in all the details of his face. Like the collection of freckles hiding along his forehead and upper cheekbones. The small round scars curling around his eyes and than trailing off into his dark curls which revealed his run in with chicken poxs when he was younger.

His eyebrows were more fuller than he expected, which were furrowed in concentration at the moment. Eddie was fascinated by the most mundane things when it concerned Richie; he watched him blink for an embarrassing amount of time. After awhile he lowered his eyes to fixate on Richie’s mouth.

His lips were indeed the pink he had envisioned back when they were in the poison oak bush. An incredibly soft rose pink. They must of been a little  chapped, because a tongue peeked out to wet them. His lips were gleaming now. Eddie gulped down the urge to lean in and lick at the salvia coating his lips. And he tried to think about anything else besides what it would feel like if he were to lean in and press his lips against the ones in front of him.

 

“ _And_ all done!”

 

That shook him awake. His heart was pounding. And he was pretty sure he was sweating off the paste Richie had just finished applying. He reached up to touch it, checking if it was dripping off his face. He felt a warm hand wrap around his wrist.

 

“Hey, no touching. You should let it dry or it won’t be able to do its job.”

 

Eddie nodded as he turned to face the fire, giving Richie his left shoulder.

 

“God, I must look ridiculous…”

 

Richie let out a laugh. The taller boy mirrored him, sitting with his elbows on his knees and his hands cupped under his chin. He leaned in, closing the inches separating him from Eddie. Their shoulders were touching now.

 

“Yeah you do… You remind me of those yummy powdered donuts. All caked in white, ready to be devoured.”

 

Eddie side-eyed him, a little unsure of where he was going with this.

 

“That’s fattening. Besides, I won’t taste as good. This is baking soda with water, not concentrated sugar.”

 

“That won’t stop me from _eating you up_ Eds.”

 

Eddie felt hot all over. His eyes widened, as he took in Richie’s hungry smile. His whole expression read devious and impatient. Eddie slowly smiled. Two can play at that game. “I’d like to see you try..”

 

Richie rose his eyebrows, content with his reply. Before Richie could act on it, Bill and Stan interrupted.

 

“Hey! Stop flirting over there _you two_ and come help us settle down for the night!”

 

“Richie go fill up the canteens!”

 

“Georgie, stop goofing and put out the fire already!”

 

Richie grumbled to himself before shouting back. “Ok fine !!” Richie got up and crossed over to Bill’s side to gather up the canteens.

 

Stan walked briskly to where they were sitting. He looked down at Eddie, before lifting his arm to analyze it. The paste had dried and caved over.

 

Stan nodded firmly. “Okay Eddie, you can rinse this junk off now. I already washed your clothes, they should be ready to wear tomorrow.”

 

“Ah finally… thanks Stan, what would I do without you.”

 

“Suffer unnecessarily?”

 

“Haha, probably,” Eddie hugged him from where he sat. “Okay I’ll be back.”

 

And with that Eddie got up, with the giant tan poncho hanging loosely from his small shoulders, caked in a crusty white layer of baking soda, he walked his way over to the river, to take a well deserved dip.

                      

 

                       —————————

 

The moon was reflected on the dark water, it’s low light surrounding and caressing the waves. The cool water hugged around Eddie’s thighs; ripples fanned out as he sloshed into the river. He gazed down at his distorted reflection in the water. With a frown, he slapped the water, erasing the image from his sight. He shivered as he slowly knelt down, the water rising up to meet his stomach. He began washing the paste off, starting with his face.

 

                                 . . .

 

The wind blew through the silhouetted trees, shaking their branches ever so gently. An owl hooted in the distance, calling out for attention. The wind stilled for a short period, revealing the sound of light footsteps bounding along the forest floor.

Richie was trekking through the woods with canteens in hand, heading in the direction of the river. He held Stan’s flashlight up in front of himself, lighting his way through the darkness.

He hummed to himself, strangely at ease despite being alone in the wilderness. Once he saw the river sparkling through the trees, he quickened his pace. The canteens thumped against his hip, as his long legs charged forward. Just as he was about to break through the tree line, he heard a loud splash to his right. He turned and saw Eddie standing in the water a short distance away from where he had stopped.

 

Richie could barely make out the outline of Eddie’s form, so he decided to move in closer. Under the cover of the large trees, he crept through the shadows to the side that Eddie inhabited.

 

He stopped several feet away from the riverbank, still hidden in the greenery. He could see Eddie clearly now. Richie peeked behind a tree. His hands gripped at the rough bark as he watched Eddie in the water. It looked like he was squatting now. He had his back to him but Richie could tell that he was rinsing and rubbing the paste off his skin.

 

Richie narrowed his eyes, trying to hone in on Eddie’s face. _It looks like he’s talking to himself. His lips are definitely moving. I wonder what he’s saying … I can’t hear him over the waves…. Should I ask if he wants to walk back together ? Or would that be…_

 

Richie froze as he saw Eddie stand up. He was in the shallowest part of the riverbank so the water only went up to his knees. Richie didn’t take it into consideration that Eddie could have gone in completely naked. And he _did_.

 

Richie flushed so hard he was seeing stars. Eddie’s bare butt was in full view. He could see the natural curve of Eddie’s body. And seeing his plump cheeks in all their glory almost had him doubling over. The moonlight painted his back in soft streaks of white. He gazed on with wide eyes.

 

Richie covered his mouth in an attempt to stop a low whine from coming out. As he continued staring at Eddie’s naked body, he slowly snaked a hand down to palm himself.

 

_God, this is so wrong, Richie thought to himself. I need to just walk away. Eddie wouldn’t appreciate this. This is low, even for me._

 

Once it clicked in Richie’s mind that Eddie was turning around, he swerved himself back behind the tree. With his back against the uneven wood, he tried to focus on the crickets chirping and not on the sounds of Eddie walking out of the river a couple feet away.

 

He heard him rustling around, possibly drying off and then getting dressed. He saw Eddie walkover to wear he left his shoes, which were a couple trees over from where Richie stood.

 

Richie held his breath as he watched him put his shoes on with the overgrown poncho weighing him down. And then Eddie ambled off back to camp, completely unaware of a visitor lurking in the shadows. Once Eddie was out of sight, he released the breath he had been holding.

 

Richie slid down the tree and plopped onto the ground. He put a hand on his forehead to steady himself. _That was certainly unexpected, he thought. Sixteen-year old me would be shitting bricks over this new development. That was way better than what I had imagined in my head. Ah well… I can definitely add that as jerk off material now._

 

After ten minutes had passed, Richie finally left his spot on the ground. He dusted himself off and then stepped over to the river’s edge to fill up the canteens like he had initially planned to do.

 

                      

                       —————————

 

When Richie walked back towards the campfire, it was abandoned. No one was sitting around the fire. Everyone was sorting themselves out in their own tents, possibly getting ready for a good night's sleep. He placed the heavy canteens on the ground in front of the entrance of the middle tent. Bill shuffled over to him and pushed a sleeping bag to his chest.

 

“For you.”

 

“And you’re welcome to use that tent Richie …” Bill pointed to the tent that stood to the left of his. “Uhh I didn’t know whether you wanted to have one or if you liked sleeping free range out here … it’s up to you.”

 

“Thanks… uh Bill?”

 

Bill stopped halfway into his tent. “What’s up?”

 

“Why are there only five tents set up? Where’s Eddie going to sleep?” Richie scratched at his chin.

 

“Oh, Eddie doesn’t use tents.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

Bill ushered him to come closer. He looked to where Eddie lay in his sleeping bag, which was on the opposite side of where the tents stood, with the low fire and wooden logs in between them.

 

Bill told Richie in a low voice. “He doesn’t like the feeling that something might come crashing down on him. When we was younger he had a tent collapse in on him so it freaked him out … ’’

 

Richie frowned, almost in disappointment.

 

“He doesn’t need to sleep so far from us though.”

 

“Hmm it’s better this way.”

 

“What ?! Why ?”

 

Bill had crawled all the way into his tent. He turned and poked his head out to answer him.

 

“Because Eddie is a loud sleeper—”

 

“No, he’s not!”

 

“Rephrase! Let me rephrase! He doesn’t snore or anything but Eddie does have nightmares… and there are times when he can get a little too vocal…”

 

Richie looked over to where Eddie lay, all swaddled up in his sleeping bag. Richie wore a somber expression that only Bill took notice of.

 

“So I suggest you fall asleep fast, Richie.”

 

Bill started to close up his tent for the night, but a hand reached in to prevent him from zipping it all way to the top.

 

“Is there any way to help him ?? There’s gotta be a better way for him to sleep without being so far from everyone !”

 

Even without seeing Richie’s face, Bill knew he was stressed, he could hear the strain in his voice.

 

“Richie… I’ve tried everything with him. It won’t go away easily. He’s been dealing with this issue for years. _There’s nothing I can do_ … hopefully it won’t be that bad tonight, so get some rest.”

 

Richie removed his hand from Bill’s tent.

 

“Goodnight.”

 

Richie stood there for a bit, thinking to himself. He then looked to the empty tent that was meant to house him for the remainder of the night and back at the lone figure of Eddie laying in his sleeping bag several feet from the camp. With the moon’s help, Richie could see the soft tufts of Eddie’s hair sticking out of his blanket cocoon. He smiled with the moon as his only witness.

 

Richie hummed to himself as he walked past the embers of the dying fire and past the tree trunks they were sitting on only an hour ago. He quietly kneeled in the dirt, and unrolled his sleeping bag next to Eddie’s. After ensuring he wasn’t under any rocks, he laid down too.

 

Eddie turned his head to look at him, surprised that he was there.

 

“Why aren’t you in your tent ?”

 

“It’s no fun sleeping in that thing.”

 

Eddie scoffed. “ _No fun_?”

 

“Yeah it’s no fun… I look up and just see black. Might as well be sleeping back in my own room… but this right here … _this is the place to be_.”

 

Richie turned his head to smile at Eddie. But Eddie didn’t smile back. He held a gloomy expression.

 

“Sleeping with the moon and the stars. Who could ask for better company ?? These poor goofs are missing out on all this untapped raw beauty…”

Richie cupped his hands around his mouth. “HEYYYYY GUYS YOU’RE REALLY MISSING OUT ON THIS UNTAPPED RA—!”

 

“ _SHUT UP, RICHIE_!” The tents yelled out.

 

Eddie giggled, breaking the tension in Richie’s heart. He couldn’t help but smile in response.

 

“I guess you’re right.”

 

“Of course I am.”

 

A peaceful ambiance surrounded the camp as the night continued. Everything was fairly quiet as the rest of the group dozed off in their tents. The embers of the fire had faded out a while ago, allowing the all consuming darkness to nestle at their sides. Even the waves in the river had mellowed down as the night went on. A trio of small white rowboats accompanied the lonely shore, held captive by the large rocks. The moon bleached the stones, filling the bank with it’s dim light. The infamous lightning tree stood in the distance as a stoic, watchful guardian.

 

Eddie and Richie lay side by side that night, comfortable in each other’s presence. They gazed up at the stars suspended in the heavens, lost in their own thoughts. Lost in their feelings. Lost in their hearts.

 

Richie drummed his fingers on his chest, making contact with the metal medallion under his shirt. He lifted his hand up into the sky and reached out to grab a star. Slowly, he lowered his hand to rest it near the beating of his heart for a quick moment before he swung it over to give it to Eddie. Richie opened his palm ever so gently, as if opening it too fast or too harshly would frighten the treasured light and it would shoot right back up into the universe. He placed his wide hand near the side of Eddie’s sleeping bag, and Eddie took the imaginary star from him with careful fingers. He held it in his hand for the remainder of the night, determined to not let it go.

 

They talked about which constellations they could make out clearly in the vast sky and which planets they would want to visit if they were ever abducted by aliens. They laughed and joked about the most trivial things.

 

“How can you not see Hercules?! He’s right there!”

 

“Where ?! I don’t see him ?”

 

Richie shot his hand up and outlined the image in the stars. “Look his legs are right there, then there’s his arms and his head…”

 

“Ohhhhh! That looked like a blob,” Eddie laughed. “How are you even seeing that in this mess?”

 

“It’s a natural talent. I spend a lot of nights looking up…. wishing for something…”

 

Richie tucked his hand back under his covers. Eddie glanced over at him and Richie didn’t move his eyes from their spot on the stars.

 

“Do you see the Summer Triangle?”

 

Eddie tilted his head up in concentration. “Hmmm I see a lot of triangles out here but how do you know which one is _the_ triangle?”

 

“Easy. Locate the three brightest stars in the sky and then connect them.”

 

“Oh! Then these three right?” He pointed up and drew an imaginary triangle in the sky.

 

“Yeah that’s the one.” Richie rose his hand up and pointed at constellation. “So the star on the left of the triangle is called Deneb. The one on the top is Vega. And the one on the far right is Altair…”

“And Altair is very special because it is one of the brightest stars in our sky. It is 10.6 times more luminous than the sun so it can easily be seen with the naked eye. And it has an interesting story behind it.”

 

“Oh really? Tell me.”

 

“So in ancient times, there were these two lovers. A weaving girl and a simple herd-boy. They were completely enamored with each other, to the point of no return. And once the young lovers received the gods’ permission to marry, they fled their village after the ceremony in the hopes of being together forever without interference or distraction. They had abandoned their responsibilities to their families without a second thought. Well this had angered the gods. And since they had neglected their duties to heaven, they are now eternally separated from each other by the celestial river, the Milky Way…

“The girl became the star Vega. And the boy became known as Altair. The separation took a toll on them and their cries echoed throughout the night sky. So the gods showed compassion, and decided on the seventh night of the seventh moon, the lovers are allowed to meet, when a bridge of birds temporarily span the celestial river of stars. And so on the evening of July 7, the people of the village send their prayers out and they wish for clear skies so that the lovers can meet once again.”

 

Eddie looked on in amazement. “How do you remember all this?”

 

Richie smiled warmly at him. “I have a thing for stars… besides, the stories are interesting.”

 

“Wow… yeah, definitely interesting to hear. It’s sad though…. I _can’t imagine_ being driven apart from the one you love so dearly … how that must ache for them to be separated for so long… ”

 

The silence dragged on longer than expected, and Eddie was ready to make the assumption that Richie had possibly dozed off, but when he swiveled his head over to check on Richie, he saw him facing him already, with his intense stare piercing through the darkness. His eyes gleamed with a fire burning just beneath the surface. His mouth was in a hardset line, and Eddie could of sworn he saw him clench his jaw.

 

“ … _I can_ .”

 

Goosebumps ran up Eddie’s arms, which he found odd considering the fact that he was wrapped in his sleeping bag. He stared back at him in an attempt to understand his words, but Richie didn’t add anything else. He just kept staring at him, in his usual quiet way. It was almost like he was probing him with his eyes. Asking him for something without letting the words leave his lips.

 

Eddie felt his chest tighten as he continued staring at Richie. He couldn’t shake off the strange feeling Richie invoked in him. The feeling of a profound longing; the type of longing that makes the heart, ache and the lips, tremble.

 

Curiosity got the best of him, so he asked.

“You can ? You’ve felt that type of pain before ?”

 

Richie slowly blinked at him, as if he was processing a complicated question. He finally broke eye contact as he moved back to his original position facing the star speckled sky. He let out a long drawn out sigh before speaking.

 

“Yeah I have Eds… it’s no walk in the park but the pain does do the trick in waking you up to what’s important, it makes you aware of what really matters… ”

 

Eddie whispered out an apology before he welcomed the silence in between them again. His mind kept racing. Something was off about how Richie responded. He looked disappointed. Dejected almost. Like he had said a good joke, but Eddie didn’t get the punchline so it was overlooked. Eddie frowned to himself. There was something he was missing, he knew that much … but he wasn’t brave enough to straight-up ask Richie what he meant by saying _that._  He was afraid Richie would brush off the question and leave it answered. And that would be another dead end.

 

Richie’s humming broke through Eddie’s internal monologue. He turned his head to the left to look at Richie who seemed content, laying away from the rest of the group, on the cold, hard ground which was open to the unforgiving elements. Eddie smiled to himself. _It feels like I’ve known him all my life. Just laying with him is such familiar sensation … I can’t explain it, Eddie thought to himself._

 

A couple shooting stars flew by, and they both awed in response. Richie practically jumped up into a sitting position in pure excitement. He didn’t lay back down so Eddie decided to sit up as well, so he could be closer to him. Eddie craned his neck up to look at the stars and his mind wandered off, thinking of his place in the vast universe.

 

“Why do you think we’re here ?”

 

“Camping is a pretty fun way to spend the summer and it’s usually very cheap and—”

 

“No! No. No.” Eddie said, quite amused. “ I mean like in the context of our purpose in universe …”

 

“Ohhhhh …. Well….” Richie paused as he leaned back, supporting himself with hands. “ I think we’re here to _give_.”

 

“Give ?”

 

“Yes, I think we are here to _give_ more than we take. We should give support, encouragement, lessons, inspiration, hope, strength … affection… but most of all … we are here to give love….Because love transcends us… connects us. Even a little bit of it, can move mountains. ”

 

“Hmm that’s really poetic. No one has ever really said it that way.”

 

“Was it that bad?”

 

“No no no… I’m not being sarcastic or anything. You’re right. Everything that you said sounds just and pure. I wish more people saw it that way.”

 

“Oh. Thanks. Well what about you ? Why do you think we’re here ?”

 

“Well… I really don’t know actually. Sometimes I think that there really _isn’t_ a reason to why we’re here. Everyone is so lost. We all go about in life like we’re blind… bumping around like a bunch of bumblebees in a cavern of darkness.”

 

“That’s true. Everyone is lost. Everyone is seeking something. We’re all little blind bumblebees. Stumbling around, tripping over each other. That’s why it’s so important to help one another … alone, we are lost, but together we can—”

 

Richie turned to check on Eddie who had gotten quiet all of a sudden. And sure enough, he was slumped over slowly nodding off. He was doing his best to fight off the sudden onset of sleep but with no real success since his head kept dipping up and down.

 

“Eddie, we should sleep. It’s late.” Richie placed his hands on Eddie’s shoulders to guide him back into his sleeping bag.

 

“Nooooo, I’m listening … don’t stop talking. Keep going,” Eddie spoke as he nestled into his blanket. He didn’t even put up an ounce of resistance as Richie nudged him to lay down.

 

Richie chuckled as he pulled the blanket up to Eddie’s chin. It didn’t take long for Eddie to fall asleep. In less than a minute, he was out like a light. He slept on his side with his hands curled up in front of his face. Richie studied Eddie’s peaceful sleeping expression and memorized the lullaby of his slow breaths. He slowly placed his hand on his forehead, and ever so gently, he ran his fingers under his soft bangs to the edge of his hairline, until he felt it. The scar.

 

As he traced around the outline of the prominent scar, the memory of the accident emerged from the depths of his cluttered mind. Richie flinched as he continued thinking about that night and the aftermath that had followed it.

 

He didn’t realize he had been staring off into space, until Eddie groaned next to him. His eyes snapped back down to Eddie’s face, which was twisted in pain and discomfort. A low whine erupted from Eddie’s open mouth.

 

Richie took his hand off the scar and instead lowered it to Eddie’s cheek. He grazed his fingers, ever so tenderly against his smooth skin and cooed in reassurance.

 

“It’s ok Eddie. Shhh shhh… you’re okay…it’s not real… you’re okay… ”

 

He continued caressing his cheek until the tension in Eddie’s face dissipated. Richie slowly patted his head, softly so that he wouldn’t wake up, and then he situated himself in his own sleeping bag.

 

Richie laid there for some time, facing the vast collection of stars in the dark sky. He focused on the sound of Eddie’s breathing and nothing else. His right hand gripped at the silver medallion that rested on his chest. He tightened his hand around it until he felt the cold edges cut into his palm, and then he loosened his hold.

 

Richie turned his body so that he was facing Eddie now. He watched him. And he held the medallion in a gentler fashion this time. His fingers traced around the cool metal; even in the dark he could recognize the intricate, embellished design that the metal harbored. It was permanently branded in his memory. He slid his fingers over the thin crescent moon and he followed over the branches of heather that circled each side. And then lastly, he delicately traced the letters that were carved onto the backside of the medallion. The letters that read…

 

“Eddie.” Richie’s eyes glimmered in the darkness. As he stared at the tranquil face sleeping in front of him, he whispered again, in a tone barely audible.

 

“ _Eddie_ … I know you remember.”

 

Richie intertwined both of his hands over the medallion. And then with a heavy heart, he closed his eyes before whispering…

 

“ _Please, say you remember_..”

 

It wasn’t long before Richie drifted off to sleep as well. The river kept flowing, the trees kept dancing and the crickets continued presenting their original symphonies. And the moon watched over them, like always.

 

. . . . .

 

The nightmares have always been the same, for as long as Eddie can remember. It never changes or shifts, or merges into something different. And it never goes away on its own.

 

It has always started, and ended in the same way.

 

Until now.

 

_It’s cold, too cold. There’s nothing here but darkness, utter darkness consuming his body, engulfing and invading his senses. The only thing Eddie was aware of was the feeling of his bare feet hitting the solid stone ground and the sound of a far away voice. He couldn’t hear it very well so he continued stepping forward. He continued walking through the thick wall of shadows._

 

_His warm breath huffed out in front of his face. Eddie squinted in an attempt to make anything out in the darkness. But he saw no one. Nothing. Just an empty void._

 

_The voice echoed around him directionless._

 

_“Eddie … Eddie … Eddie …_

 

_Eddie ! Come on !”_

 

_The voice called out to him… a voice full of warmth and laughter cuts through the fog and Eddie comes to a halt. His eyes widen as he recognized who it was. He frantically turns around once, twice, three times now._

 

_‘I know this voice, I know him!’ Eddie thought._

_‘I want to see him !’_

 

_So he starts to run, blindly into the shadows. He pushes his legs to move faster. The wind pushes his bangs back. His feet throb as they hit the ground, relentlessly. The voice beckons him to follow. And how can he refuse that voice? There’s no way he could._

 

_And then Eddie sees him._

 

_He’s facing away from him, but that’s him. It’s gotta be. He would know that head of curls anywhere. He calls out to him. No response. Now the boy is slowly walking away from him… so Eddie picks up his pace. He takes longer strides._

 

_Eddie Eddie Eddie Eddie Eddie Eddie, keeps echoing in the darkness. They intensify with every step closer._

 

_‘Two more steps and I’ll be by his side,’ Eddie thought._

 

_Eddie stretches his arm out, as far as his body would allow him. He reaches for the boy’s shoulder to turn him, so he can see his face again. See his dopey smile. See the light in his eyes._

 

_And then the ground is gone._

 

_He’s falling._

 

_He’s tumbling down and down and down. It’s a never ending spiral downward into a darkness that seemed to swallow him whole._

 

_His mouth is open but not a single syllable leaves his lips. No one can hear him scream._

 

_He can’t breathe. He can’t see. Eddie thrashes his arms in front of himself to grab hold of something, anything to steady himself ! He clutched feebly at the edge of darkness. He grasps nothing.._

 

_He’s falling faster now._

 

_The air ! The air is getting thinner!_

 

_The cold air slices through him, and a cry is ripped out of his body as he plummets closer and closer to the ground._

 

_Eddie closes his eyes as tightly as he could, as the ground rushes toward him. Tears stream up his face and into the air. Choked up cries stay lodged in his throat._

 

_And just before his body makes contact with the ground, he jerks awake._

 

. . . . .

 

Richie woke up to Eddie screaming in his sleep.

 

He bolted upright right when he heard Eddie cry out. Sweat dripped from his chin. He must of woken up in the middle of an intense dream. He couldn’t remember it at all. That would usually annoy him but that was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

 

Richie quickly turned to see Eddie shaking in complete terror. He had thrown his thick blankets aside and his sleeping bag cocoon had been hastily unraveled. His skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat and his face was twisted in what could only be described as pure agony. The sounds that escaped from his mouth were a continuous stream of wails and cries. But this was nothing compared to the muscle spasms Richie was witnessing. Even though Eddie’s whole body was twitching, his arms were the first thing Richie took notice of. They clawed and jerked at his sides.

 

Richie looked on in horror before he snapped out of it and rushed to his side. He started panicking when he saw Eddie’s state worsen, he began breathing at an abnormally rapid rate, almost like he was hyperventilating. He wasn’t sure since he’s never seen anyone hyperventilate in his life.

 

“EDDIE !! EDDIE ! I’m right here ! Wake up!! EDDIE!!” He shook his body roughly. It did nothing.

 

Richie had then moved to prop Eddie up into a sitting position between his legs, and then he placed his hands on the sides of Eddie’s face. He had been shaking his head for a while now, trying and failing to wake him up.

 

“EDDIE!! EDDIE !! Open your eyes!”

 

Richie switched tactics and moved his hands lower to grasp at Eddie’s shoulders, and then he gave several strong shakes.

 

“EDDIE !! EDDIE ! WAKE UP!”

 

“EDS !”

 

Eddie’s eyes flew open in shock as he jerked awake. He looked at Richie with wide eyes, relieved that he had managed to wake him up. He sucked in a huge breath before a sob racked through his body. Richie immediately pulled him into a hug; he wrapped his arms around Eddie’s body. He felt Eddie grip at the back of his t-shirt with both of his hands. Eddie buried his face into his shoulder.

 

Soft cries floated up into the night sky. Richie bit down hard on his lower lip as he felt Eddie tremble in his arms. He has never seen full-fledged terror quite like this.

 

“I-I-I was f-falling and f-falling and I c-couldn’t breathe! There was no one there ! A-And—” Eddie explained mid-cry.

 

“Shhh it’s ok Eddie… it’s over. It’s not real. That is not real. You’re okay. Just breathe..” Richie could feel his warm tears on his neck, trailing down into his shirt.

 

“Breathe… you’re safe..”

 

Richie leaned his head against the side of Eddie’s head, the hairs that stood up tickled his nose annoyingly but he paid no attention it. He could feel Eddie’s heart pounding through their tight embrace. So he took his hand and placed it on Eddie’s back, and he started rubbing up and down in a pattern that he hoped would calm Eddie’s state of mind.

 

Eddie nuzzled into the crook of Richie’s neck. Normally, just thinking about doing this would have made him nervous wreck but in those moments that Richie swaddled him, he had never felt calmer. He felt reassured in a way he has never been before.

 

As he squirmed in Richie’s arms, he felt something cold press against his chest, he felt it even through the thick layer of the poncho. He separated himself from Richie to investigate the origin of the strange sensation. He scanned Richie’s torso but saw nothing.

 

Richie looked down at his chest. “What? Is it cuz I’m sweaty?”

 

Eddie lightly chuckled, “No, it’s not that … I thought I felt something… never mind.”

 

Eddie let out a shuddered breath, before he lifted one of his hands to wipe his face. With tear stains streaking down his face, he gazed up at him in genuine bewilderment.

 

“You woke me up. H-how did— ”

 

Eddie bowed his head to stare at his lap. He fiddled with a loose thread that hung off the poncho.

 

“No one has ever gotten me to wake up from my nightmares… so how did you do it?”

 

Richie didn’t know how to respond to that, so he just gave a honest shrug to compensate.

 

Eddie furrowed his brows in irritation. And then he suddenly grabbed Richie’s wrist.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“I don’t know ! I just kept yelling your name! I shook you and everything and you still wouldn’t wake up!! It wasn’t easy at all. I seriously thought of dragging your body into the river to snap you out of it but before I knew it, you finally opened your eyes.”

 

“Ohh.” Eddie released Richie’s wrist and went back to staring at his own lap.

 

“Anyways… how are you feeling??”

 

Eddie just sat there quietly. A couple minutes passed before Richie decided to tilt his face up. He wanted to see Eddie’s eyes, to see if he was still crying or not. And he wasn’t. There were no visible tears, only dry streaks spanning the length of his face.

 

“You should go wash your face, Eds.”

 

Eddie sighed, exhausted from the emotional turmoil. He laid himself down into the crumpled mess of his sleepingbag. “I’m too tired to walk over there. I’ll do it tomorrow.”

 

Richie stood up and crossed over Eddie’s form to stand on the side where his back faced him. And in one swift motion he scooped Eddie in his long arms and picked him up from the ground.

 

“HEY! You idiot ! Put me down!”

 

“Come on, relax! I’m doing you a solid! I’ll carry you over to the river so you can wash your face. EDDIE STOP IT OR I'LL DROP YOU!”

 

Eddie grumbled under his breath but he quickly settled down. He hooked his arm around Richie’s neck to make it easier for him.

 

A small smile lingered on Richie’s face as he carried him all the way to the river, bridal style. He put him down a few minutes later. Eddie kneeled at the edge of the river bank and washed his face.

 

After that was done with, they walked back to their spot in camp. Both boys settled back into their blankets. They laid down, facing each other.

 

Eddie whispered aloud, “Are you going to go back to sleep?”

 

“Nooo.. are you? You should sleep more.” Richie eyed him with concern.

 

“I don’t want to fall asleep again …”

 

“Is it always the same?”

 

“What??” Eddie scratched the side of his cheek.

 

“Is the nightmare always the same?”

 

“Yeah. Well I thought it was… this one turned out different.”

 

Richie hummed in interest and then he scooted his sleeping bag closer to Eddie’s.

 

“Well, I doubt you’ll have anymore nightmares tonight. And if you do, I’ll wake you up again. So try to sleep.”

 

Eddie glanced at him with hooded eyes, the moment dragged on before he agreed. “Okay I’ll try..”

 

And shortly after he closed his eyes, another nightmare submerged Eddie’s subconscious. Richie stayed by his side, waiting for it. Once he heard Eddie’s breathing rate heighten, he snaked his hand over to grab Eddie’s hand. He squeezed his hand over and over as he chanted a single phrase.

 

“Eddie, I’m here… it’s okay… you’re okay.”

 

And it worked, Eddie’s breaths slowed to their normal rate and he continued sleeping, undisturbed and unharmed by bad dreams. He slept peacefully throughout the rest of the night.

 

                      

                       —————————

 

 

The early morning grew brighter and brighter as the sun ascended into the horizon. Loud, cheerful singing flooded the forest. Several birds chirped as they hopped around the campsite. The morning air was rich in fresh pine-scented perfumes.

 

Bill and Stan were the first ones up. Naturally, as the early risers that they were, they had already gotten dressed and they had already grabbed breakfast. Bill had placed nets in the river the night before, so around dawn they went down to retrieve fish for the entire group.

 

As they both walked their way back up to camp, with their large haul of fish in hand, they stopped in their tracks when they came upon the scene of Eddie and Richie on the ground together.

 

Well, only Stan stopped in his tracks. Bill was about to walk right past them, oblivious to his surroundings but Stan nudged him. Bill turned in an attempt to voice his confusion but Stan patted his chest with the back of his hand and then he pointed at the two figures sleeping on the ground.

 

“Bill, are you seeing this??”

 

“Yeahhh.”

 

Eddie and Richie had fallen asleep facing each other, with their foreheads touching lightly. They had joined their sleeping bags to avoid rolling in the dirt while they slept. And in the middle of their bodies, two hands were intertwined.

 

When Stan walked over to take a closer look at them, Richie immediately lifted his head up to look at him. Stan jumped. “I thought you were asleep !”

 

“Ahh no. Morning Stanny!” Richie turned his head to where Bill stood. “Mornin Bill!”

 

“Hey good morning!” Bill waved the fish gingerly at him.

 

“Wow Bill, an impressive haul.”

 

“Thanks, man. Hey, come on! We’re goin to fry up these bad boys in a bit.”

 

“Yeah yeah I’ll be there.” He waved at Bill as the redhead walked over towards the tents to wake the other boys from their slumber.

 

Stan looked down at him with a serious expression. “Richie, why are your eyes red?”

 

“Ahhhh well…” Richie looked over at the sleeping angel to his right. “I watched Eddie most of the night since he had…” His voice trailed off when he glanced back up to see Stan giving him one of his disapproving looks.

 

“Richie! That’s very unhealthy of you! Do you want to disrupt your circadian cycle?!” Stan pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“I couldn’t help it!! I was worried! Besides, you know I could care less about my stupid circadian cycle right now!” Stan kept staring at him. "Relax, I'll be _fine._ "

 

“You have baggs under your eyes, you idiot.”

 

“Do I look hot?” Richie wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Stan gave him a monotone answer. “Not at all.” He left when he heard a laugh bubble out of Richie; too carefree and lively for someone who had slept so little. The laugh echoed in the air for a couple seconds before the forest ambiance submerged it. A tri-colored blackbird continued its sweet chirping and the sun continued its ascent into the clear blue sky.

 

And Richie hadn’t let go of Eddie’s hand throughout the entire conversation. In fact, he held it a little tighter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter nearly killed me.... i didnt think it would turn out so long
> 
> pls tell me what you think + thank you for reading :'))
> 
> the medallion that richie wears looks like [this](https://eddie-kas.tumblr.com/tagged/the-medallion-that-richie-holds)


	5. Linked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “With infinite affection,  
> And infiniter care,  
> A golden finger on his curls,  
> Instills love everywhere.” -emily dickinson

 

 

Eddie wakes up to the muffled sounds of Richie talking. Still dazed from his deep sleep, he slowly blinks awake.

 

Once he’s conscious enough, he stretches his legs out and wonders about where the sun had gone off to. He expected the morning light to blind him right about now, but his face was enveloped in dark shadows. He looked up and realized that his blanket had been tented over his head, in a way where he still had an opening to breathe and not suffocate, while still blocking out the sun’s harsh rays from hitting his face.

 

With his left hand, Eddie shoved the blanket away from his head. The sunlight immediately flooded his face, overwhelming his senses. He blinked, adjusting to the sudden onset of light. And then he heard Richie’s voice again, a bright and striking sound contrasting against the steady hum of the forest.

 

“Go fish.”

 

Another voice answered. His voice cracked half way through his sentence as he shot out a quick accusation. That’s clearly Georgie. “There’s no way! You should have some fours! Look again Richie! You better not be goofing me again… like the first two games!!”

 

Richie laughed. “I promise I’m not messing with you this time. I honestly don’t have any fours so… go fish.”

 

Georgie muttered to himself as he took cards from the pile.

 

While Eddie rubbed at his eyes with his left hand, it dawned on him that he was holding something with his right hand. Something warm and tender. His right arm was covered with a part of his sleeping bag so he didn’t see it clearly until he realized how close Richie was sitting next to him. He had his back to him but his arm was hooked under his blanket, right where his hand should be.

 

Slowly, Eddie inched the blanket off his right arm. He quickly darted his eyes to Richie’s face; he still hadn’t noticed that he had woken up. His long torso was hunched forward only slightly as he concentrated on the card game he was in the middle of. It looked like he was talking to Luke now, who was sitting across from him.

 

“Hmmm, do you have any … sevens?”

 

“Argh yeahh.”

 

“Hand them over.”

 

A deep blush rose to Eddie’s cheeks once he confirmed that their hands were intertwined. His heart drummed in his ears, so loud that he couldn’t ignore it even if he tried. He couldn’t shake the thought of how nice it felt; Richie’s hand merged with his. His hand was larger than his, and far warmer than he could of ever imagined. Richie’s knuckles jutted out into the air like humble mountains poking out of flat plains. Eddie traced each one with his fingertips in quiet consideration before the scene hit him between the eyes. _Wait, why are we holding hands? How long have I been asleep ? Eddie continued questioning everything_ . _Wait, am I the last one to get up?_ He could vaguely hear Bill and Stan chatting in the distance, probably near their tents.

 

Annoyed with himself, he tried to pull his hand away from Richie’s, which was an uneventful attempt to free himself because that prompted Richie to tighten his hold even more so.

 

Using his left hand, Eddie pushed himself up to a sitting position. Georgie noticed this and cheerfully announced.

 

“Hey! Eddie’s up!”

 

Before Georgie could even finish annunciating Eddie’s name, Richie had twisted his head over to look at him. He smiled widely once his eyes met Eddie’s.

 

“Well, good morning sleeping beauty !”

 

Eddie gave him a crooked grin. “Good morning.”

 

“How did you sleep?”

 

“Really good actually…”

 

“I’m glad you did! It looked like you really needed it.”

 

Eddie found it strange that Richie paid no attention to them holding hands. He continued on like it was nothing. Like he’d done it a thousand times. Like it was as natural as him holding the cards in his right hand. But for Eddie, well he couldn’t focus on anything but the fact that they were holding hands.

 

Eddie averted his gaze before saying, “Uh Richie. Why are we holding hands?”

 

Richie answered him without missing a beat. “So I can hijack all your nightmares Eds.”

 

“My nightmares ?? But why—”

 

“But Richie, I thought you said you never get nightmares..” Georgie butted into the conversation.

 

Richie cleared his throat before shooting Georgie a ‘please-shut-it’ look of annoyance.

 

“Yeah, that’s right … but I’m more than happy to take Eddie’s nightmares off his hands. It’ll be a nice change in scenery. I’d finally be able to feel the thrill of terror at my backside. The cold icy hand of death on my shoulder. The wails of lost souls at my feet. It’ll make me feel more alive!” Richie clenched his other hand into a fist, as he made a ridiculous victory pose. The playing cards fell to the ground in the process.

 

Eddie shook his head in disbelief before he broke out into a huge smile. “You are so weird. You know that?”

 

Richie slowly stood up from the ground and pulled Eddie up with him. “ _My liege, I am the strangest in all the lands!_ I am fully aware this! Now let’s get you something to eat !”

  


—————————

  


The next few days passed by in a blur. Their time spent camping by the lightning tree flew by without them realizing it. But it was fun, so insanely fun that it must be illegal, well at least to Richie.

 

He had learned a great deal about Georgie’s crazy obsession over Bigfoot. The kid went on and on about his elaborate theories and the meticulous conspiracies other Bigfoot enthusiasts had concocted throughout their years of research. He found it so amusing that Bill’s kid brother was so absorbed in this type of cryptic search.

So it was no surprise that Georgie had them scouring the woods in a serious search for any visible signs of Bigfoot’s existence which had dragged on for hours. He had placed all sorts of traps and snares throughout the forest. Even those elaborate tree snares, which Bill had a bad habit of accidentally tripping into too many times. And each time he did, Richie would run over, all excitedly to tell Georgie that he had captured the legendary _Big Foot_ and that he needed to come over quick!

The first few times Georgie would buy it and he would sprint over to where the snare was to see the capture of a lifetime in the flesh. But when he’d get there and see Bill hanging five feet off the ground, tangled in the thick net, he would get incredibly disappointed and angry all at once. He’d get so angry that he wouldn’t cut Bill down for a solid thirty minutes. Bill was patient and allowed Georgie’s anger to subside but Richie’s cackling in the corner didn’t help. Bill ended up staying up there for over an hour.

 

So as payback, Bill started up a game to see who could trap each other the most in Georgie’s snares. Everyone was thrilled with the game except Georgie, who had to keep resetting the traps every five minutes. And at the end of the day, all of them had been captured at least once except Richie, which frustrated Bill beyond belief.

He would do everything to get him into the tree snare. He’d try to trick him into walking into it, push him straight into it and even distract him by using Eddie as bait. But nothing would work. The trap would malfunction conveniently or Bill would end up in the trap instead of Richie. At his wits end, Bill would beg for Stan’s help but he would just refuse. He’d say that it’s a waste of time; that he’d have more luck capturing his own shadow than capturing Richie. And that fiasco ended once they finished their little trip.

 

However, Richie’s luck never ended as Bill soon discovered throughout their days together. Richie would never admit to how tired he actually felt, but everyone already knew how sleep-deprived he was during the day. He was less coordinated and extremely oblivious to his surroundings due to the fact that he would spend most of his nights fawning over Eddie when he sleeps. It was a well known fact among the group.

 

So Richie would walk around in a sleepless haze in the early mornings. He would trip over things and bump into everyone which irritated Stan the most. He was an absolute mess during the day.

 

And during one morning, when the group had decided to take a little stroll through a rather curvy trail to go check on the traps, Richie had managed to run head first into a large beehive. Everyone in the group saw it and ducked their heads accordingly when they passed the low branch carrying the hive, but Richie didn’t see it. He had been lagging behind the group, with his head bent down to the ground. He liked focusing on Eddie’s shoes as they walked forward, well he was mostly straight up staring at Eddie’s cute little ankles. It’s very hypnotic. So he only acknowledged it when it smacked him right in the face. He shuffled backwards after it got knocked off its sturdy branch and the sticky hive fell into his arms.

 

The boys turned around in confusion when they heard the buzzing noise flare up. The bees flew out in alarming numbers. Their home’s safety had been compromised so they swarmed around Richie in a large angry cloud. Incredibly intense and thick that the boys jumped forward to his aid; smacking and clearing the bees from his head. Richie was strangely quiet during this whole ordeal. He didn’t cry out or yell in frustration. He just calmly swatted the bees away from his face as they buzzed around him in wrath. He simply trotted over to put the beehive back into the tree, in a nook between some branches. And then he continued walking like nothing had happened.

When everyone rushed to his side, worry lacing their faces, they came to a halt. The group looked at each other with wide eyes, completely stunned that Richie was okay. They found it unusual that not a single bee had stung him. Not a single one. While the rest of them walked away with a couple bee stings scattered on their arms.

 

As time kept flowing, Stan and Bill had noticed a change in their close friends. The atmosphere between the two of them became more breathable and less awkward. Eddie had opened up more, which Bill had never seen in the past, outside of their close-knit circle that is. He started initiating more conversations with Richie. He would ask him the strangest questions just to see what he would say. He enjoyed hearing him talk and he valued all the thoughts and opinions swirling around in Richie’s mind.

 

And Richie became more focused and fixated on Eddie. He wouldn’t leave Eddie’s side. He had latched onto him similarly to the way starfishes desperately cling onto the glass walls at the aquarium. Stan hasn’t seen this side of Richie since the early days of their friendship, back in middle school. Sure, Richie is a motormouth and he attracts a lot of people because of his words but he never goes after anyone. All kinds of people flock to him in school but he has never been interested in someone to the point where he chases after them. Not until now. Not until he met Eddie again.

  


                        —————————

  


The morning that everyone was dreading had finally arrived. And it was chaos. Everyone was scrambling around disassembling the camp and preparing everything to be put on their boats.

 

Stan had taken over as the main coordinator of the packing and loading since Bill had his hands full. He was trying to convince the younger ones to stop being so unreasonable and help out. Georgie and Luke had decided to go on strike… they did not want to part with the camp just yet, so they had decided to stow themselves away up in the trees, as an act of defiance towards the whole last day-packing-up-process.

 

So while Bill was busy yelling up a tree, the others were zipping to and from camp, stashing their things in the three rowboats.

 

Stan glanced over at Eddie who had been struggling with a particular tent. He walked over and helped him stuff the tent properly into its holder. He nodded once that task was finished.

 

“Okay, that’s the last of them.” Stan wiped his hands on his tan shorts before he knelt down to fill his arms up with a couple bulky tent packs. “Oh Eddie! Can you bring the rest of the tents over by the boats? I’ll sort them out.”

 

“Sure thing!”

 

Eddie gathered the remaining tent packs into a pile and he was about to hoist them up to his chest when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t need to turn his head to confirm who it was. He slumped his shoulders down as he released a small sigh.

 

“Woah woah woah Eds! Maybe I should take these off your hands?”

 

Before Eddie could even respond, Richie snatched the pile that was trickling down from his arms. With his gangly arms he arranged the four bulky packs along his chest. He then stood up abruptly and began striding over in the direction of the shore.

Eddie quickly scurried behind him to voice his annoyance. “Are you kidding me right now? Do you really think I couldn’t carry those?”

 

“I don’t just think, I know Eds.”

 

“Stop calling me that!” Eddie jutted his chin up, so that he could meet Richie’s eyeline, over all the packs he was holding. “At least give me one pack?! You are going to strain yourself, you big doofus!”

 

“Eddie, hon,” Richie spoke in a sweetened southern-bell tone. “Don’t worry about it, sugar ! I’m a professional—”

 

And then Richie suddenly lost his footing as he tripped over something he couldn’t quite see and he came barreling down into the ground face first. His fluffy curls bounced as his head slammed against the huge packs.

 

Eddie started laughing hysterically. If it weren’t for the packs he was carrying, he would of met the dirt head-on but the packs managed to cushion his fall. He clutched at his sides as he heard Richie muffle something into the packs.

 

Eddie broke mid-laugh to ask, “What ?”

 

Richie lifted his face and repeated, “What happened?”

 

“You’re being a moron, is what happened.”

 

Richie nodded in agreement. “Ah well that can happen… sometimes a little too frequently for my taste.” He pushed himself off the accidental pile into a standing position.

 

Eddie squatted to help pick up the large tent packs. “If you would of let me help in the first place, you wouldn’t have tripped on the strap of the pack that was sliding down your leg and you wouldn’t have fallen on your face so pathetically.”

 

Richie snickered as he helped carry the remaining two packs. They continued walking side by side. “That wasn’t pathetic… that was a very gracious fall. Probably the most elegant stumble you will ever see in your lifetime Eddie.”

 

Eddie rolled his eyes humorously. “Oh, shut up!”

 

The packed tents were handed over to a very busy Stan, who had then sent them to go check for any lingering supplies that may have been missed and to fill up the canteens for the trip back to their main campsite. Everything was nearly done with. The camp didn’t look like a camp anymore. The ground was barren and the logs didn’t seem to have a purpose like they used to. The only sign that confirmed that there was a camp in the first place was a small pile of grey ashes in the middle of the circle.

 

An hour later, a trio of white rowboats broke from the shore of the lightning tree and joined the river again. Bill and Stan pushed forward in the front of the group, with Georgie and Luke in the middle, which left Richie and Eddie rowing at the back of the line.

 

The morning air was still fresh and crisp as they floated on the water. The trees stood still along the banks; they seemed to continue their slumber. The river was pretty calm around this time which made the boat ride a tranquil one. It was peaceful compared to the last one. Two small clouds dotted the blue sky. Eddie looked up at them as he continued rowing. It almost seemed as if they were inching closer and closer; maybe the clouds were drawn to each other. He hummed under his breath, still mulling over the destinies of clouds and what not.

 

He suddenly felt a weight on his head. Eddie turned to find Richie drooping over him like fading flower. Their shoulders kept colliding as the boat was pushed forward. This helped at first, in waking Richie up but not anymore. _He must be exhausted, Eddie thought._

 

“Richie…” Eddie nudged him with his shoulder.

 

“Richie, give me your oar.”

 

“Hmmm? Why?”

 

“So I can row. You can take a break. Go sit on the bow.”

 

Richie didn’t move so Eddie decide to wake him by pinching his cheek.

 

“Okay ! Okay ! I’m moving !” Richie scooted to the seat across from them and leaned his back against the bow. “The boat’s all yours captain.”

 

It wasn’t long before Richie dozed off again. He had his head slumped on the wood in what looked like an uncomfortable position but he didn’t move so it must of been okay. Eddie continued rowing them forward with both oars now. It wasn’t hard keeping up with the two boats in front of him. Bill maintained a steady pace which was neither too fast or too slow.

 

Richie squirmed up in front. He kept repositioning himself until he found a place to stretch his long legs. Eddie felt his feet bump against his hip. He was now leaning his folded arms on the edge of the rowboat with his head nestled on them. His wavy locks stuck out erratically and danced in the wind.

 

Eddie watched him sleep. _He is kinda cute, he thought. He sort of looks like a kid here, despite his long limbs. His face looks so pure and childlike when he’s asleep. I didn’t notice it before, even though I’ve been sleeping right next to him for days. Now that I think about it… I always fell asleep first._

 

It had been a quiet ride for the most part, right up until Georgie started yelling.

 

“BILL! BILL! WE NEED TO STOP!”

 

“Why?! What is it?”

 

Eddie looked up to find Georgie standing up in his boat a several feet ahead of him.

 

Luke was all shades of red. “GEORGIE SIT DOWN! You’re going to tip the boat, you idiot !” The boat swayed from side to side dramatically.

 

Georgie did not sit down. “I SAW _HIM_. I SAW HIM HIDING IN THAT TREELINE ! WE HAVE TO GO CHECK IT OUT.”

 

Bill spoke in a tired voice. “You seriously want to stop because you _think_ you saw Bigfoot… Come on man, give it a rest!”

 

Stan spoke up next, “It was probably a bear, Georgie.”

 

“It was not !! Bears don’t have those type of heads! WELL I’M CHECKING IT OUT WHETHER YOU STOP OR NOT!”

 

And everyone ended up stopping. They paddled to the side and anchored their boats on that riverbank five minutes later. It was midday and they were already halfway to the main camp but Bill couldn’t let Georgie wander off alone. What if it was a bear?

 

So Bill, Stan and Luke accompanied Georgie into the forest to satisfy his curiosity and Eddie stayed behind to watch over Richie and the boats.

 

Eddie sat on the sloped ground under the large oak trees that surrounded the riverbank. The cool shade sheltered him from the sun’s wrath. The heat was too intense to just wait out in the boats. Eddie twiddled with some rocks for a couple minutes before he glanced over to look at the person laying in the boat. He could see his chest rise and fall even from this distance. The little rowboat moved from side to side ever so slightly, as if the river was rocking him to sleep. It was nothing but slow and steady. The movement was very gentle. _How considerate, Eddie thought._

 

When Eddie had gotten off their boat he had tried to get Richie up as well, but he didn’t budge from his spot on the bench, so he had let him be. But now he was getting anxious. As more time passed, the heat grew in intensity and Richie was laying directly under the sun in the boat. It might of been his mind playing tricks on him but he could of sworn that he could see Richie’s skin starting to redden from where he sat. After a couple more minutes of worrying and fidgeting, Eddie stood up with a stronger determination to retrieve Richie.

 

It wasn’t easy but he finally convinced Richie to leave his sunbathing spot on the rowboat to join him under the shade. Now he was sitting on the damp ground again but this time, he had Richie’s head cradled in his lap. He quickly dozed off again.

 

The fact that Richie was not awake during this time, eased Eddie’s mind a little. He was able to play with Richie’s unruly curls without worrying about how he might react to it.

 

He dug his hand in and combed through his loose curls. With careful fingers, he twisted a strand around his index finger. He couldn’t get over how soft and plush his hair felt. Eddie felt tingly from the sensation alone. As he brushed through his hair, he would occasionally untangle some knots here and there whenever he felt resistance. There was a particular knot that was tighter than he anticipated and when he attempted to untangle it with his fingers, he accidentally pulled his hair in the process. Richie make a low sound under his breath but continued sleeping. Eddie glanced at his face before going back to the troublesome knot. He tried again but the curls were too tangled up and he ended up pulling his hair again, a little harder than before.

 

Richie groaned in his sleep. Once Eddie registered the meaning behind that sound, he felt his blood boil and rush up to his face. He looked down at the sleeping boy with genuine interest. And this time he leaned in and tugged at Richie’s hair intentionally.

 

Another groan erupted from Richie’s open mouth. With wide eyes, Eddie slowly lifted his hand to cover his mouth. He was blushing furiously, as red as a fire truck. He stiffened as he studied the sudden appearance of Richie’s “o” face. His hands dropped to his sides. He really was at a loss for words here. The only thing that was running through his head was a simple… _do it again, do it again, do it again, do it again._

 

And so he did it again. Richie scrunched up his eyes as he released a deeper groan. Eddie tightened his hand around his lavish curls which caused the sleeping boy to flush profoundly. Then he began to squirm until he made the unconscious decision to turn and lay on his side, facing Eddie’s stomach.

 

He didn’t know if he was being delusional or maybe suffering from heatstroke but Eddie thought he felt Richie’s warm breath cross through his loose blue t-shirt, and meet his skin. He swallowed slowly.

 

After Eddie released his hair, he lifted his chin up to look through the leaves that hung over his head. He tried to focus on the color of the sky; the rich hues of blue that swirled around together. The softer blues grew bolder the further they stretched out from the horizon. It reminded him of the painting that hung in his bathroom back at home. The place that made him feel anxious. He shook his head, ejecting that feeling from his head. When that didn’t work, he concentrated on the leaves above him. They were full of sharp tones of green with a faint hint of yellow around their edges. He traced the veins in the leaves with his eyes. And then he exhaled slowly. He needed to get a grip on himself. It wouldn’t look good if the others came back to see him sitting there fawning over Richie’s hair with a beet red face. He’d die of embarrassment.

 

Since Eddie had his eyes fixed elsewhere, he didn’t actually see Richie move his arms to his waist until it was too late. In a quick motion, Richie had snaked his arms around Eddie’s torso and buried his face into his flat stomach. He tightened them around Eddie before releasing a satisfied sigh.

 

Eddie lowered his gaze to look at the side of Richie’s face that was visible. He poked at the cheek in front of him. He studied the pair of freckles that dotted his face.

 

“Richie? Are you awake?”

 

The only response he got was the rhythm of Richie’s steady breaths and his fingers softly curling around the edges of his shirt.

 

At first Eddie just sat there frozen. He was trying to sort out how he felt about this. It wasn’t a common occurrence that he would allow this sort of close contact. He has never been much of a hugger, not even with Bill or Jesse. It’s not that he’s against hugs or anything, he just thinks it feels a little too intimate. His anxiety levels would spike up when people used to hug him without warning, and he would feel trapped and vulnerable throughout the whole encounter. He hated that feeling.

 

But with Richie’s arms around him, those feeling didn’t wash over him like before… instead he felt strangely warm and secure as the sleeping boy held him. This feeling was novel and mesmerizing to him, so he decided to lean down and hug Richie back.

 

He curled himself over Richie’s head and closed his eyes. He hoped that Richie was still sleeping or at least pretended that he was. Eddie stroked the back of the other boy’s head as his thoughts drifted off. _For a guy who spent four days out camping in the woods and sleeping on the ground, he smells really good. He has this strong earthy scent but there’s something else… a sweet smell. Yes, its barely distinguishable but he smells faintly of jasmine flowers. That’s unique. Actually now that I think about it, this smell is kind of nostalgic, Eddie thought to himself. Where have i smelled this before?? At home ? No no no. Bill’s place? The local garden? No. Maybe he uses the same shampoo as Jesse? Hmm that doesn’t match up either. Jesse uses mint shampoo._

 

He burrowed his face in Richie’s hair, to catch a stronger scent. The lovely smell of jasmine flooded his nose. _Richie… why do you smell so familiar? whyyy … why do I know this smell? Eddie thought to himself._

 

Since Eddie enjoyed the embrace and the feelings that came with it, he continued hugging Richie as they waited for the others to return. The thing that Eddie wasn’t aware of, was that Richie had been awake for a while now. The hug was a conscious act and now he was using every ounce of his willpower to stay quiet and not shout out into the universe how ecstatic he was that Eddie was hugging him back. So Richie continued screaming in his head, with a small smile tucked away in the fabric of Eddie’s shirt.

  


                       —————————

  


Bill was so annoyed that it took him more than half an hour to corral Georgie up and get him back on the boat. He really didn’t want to get home in the dark, so he tried to bargain with Georgie. He told him that he should step up his strongest trap here since they spotted him in this area, and that every few days they’d swing by to check on the trap.

 

And when that didn’t quench Georgie’s drive, Bill decided that by baiting the trap with fish it would entice Bigfoot enough to wander into the trip wire. Their odds of capturing him would be higher. He hummed with satisfaction once the trap was set and then they headed back to the river.

 

With everyone back on the boats and paddling again, things were looking good. The group was back on track. The boat ride was quiet despite the usual bickering from the middle boat; it had been an enjoyable ride for Stan and Bill until Richie started up his game of battleship.

 

“D-4 !”

 

A splash sounded near the left flank of Stan’s boat.

 

“Aw another _miss_.” Richie called out again.

 

“A-2 !”

 

Another rock hit the water, still on the left side but farther in front of the boat this time.

 

“F-5 !”

 

A small rock, probably the size of a fingernail flew into front part of Bill’s boat and landed on their packed belongings.

 

“Richie !!” Stan turned around in his seat to scowl at the boat behind him.

 

“Oooo direct hit !!” Richie looked over at Stan with his hands curled up in front of his face like binoculars. “Stanny ! I hope you have your lifejacket on hand because your ship’s a goner!” And then he laughed, with a joyful flare.

 

“Seriously Richie can you stop ?! Why aren’t you helping Eddie with rowing? Don’t be an ass!”

 

“Eddie wanted to row for the first half !  E-5!”

 

A second rock bounced into the front bench and collided with the packs.

 

Stan groaned “Edddiee! Can’t you make him stop? What if he actually hits _us!?”_

 

“I doubt he will!” Eddie looked down at the little collection of rocks Richie had stashed on their boat. They looked harmless to him. They weren’t even rocks, more like tiny pebbles.

 

“Besides they’re only pebbles! We’ll switch in a bit so hang tight!”

 

Ten minutes later, Eddie was relieved of rowing and the results of the battleship game was left as a courteous stalemate by the esteemed captain of _SS Eddie._

  


By that afternoon, the gang had made it back to the wooden dock that sat on the southern end of the Westwing river. Everyone dismounted their little rowboats and tied them back to their original positions on the dock. And then one by one, they cleared each boat and returned all the tents and supplies that they had borrowed back into the bunker that belonged to Bill’s uncle.

 

Mr. Denbrough and Jesse showed up some time later in their truck. Bill ran up to the driver side, and caught his dad up with their adventures. He told him about Georgie’s traps and he also filled him in on Richie’s long list of shenanigans that had taken him by surprise throughout their campout.

 

Mr. Denbrough chuckled. “This Richie is quite a character.”

 

Stan walked over to join Bill by the window. “Words don’t do him justice honestly.”

 

Jesse peeked over from the passenger seat. “Where’s Eddie?”

 

“Ah he’s sitting over on the dock with Richie.”

 

Before Jesse got the chance to answer, Bill’s father cut it. “And your brother? And Luke?”

 

“Oh those gremlins ? They’re both up the tree over there.” Bill pointed to the neighboring trees across from the dock. “They set up their vantage point.”

 

“Ahh okay.. well round everyone up so we can head back.” Mr. Denbrough patted the car door with gusto. “Today’s burger night!”

 

Slowly everyone piled into the truck, except Bill and Stan who decided to ride in back bed. The four boys sandwiched themselves into the tight backseat space. Eddie found it odd that he didn’t mind being squished up against the car door and an incredibly talkative Richie. And he also didn’t mind the lack of legroom so when he had to drape one of his legs over Richie’s thigh to accommodate themselves, he didn’t bat an eye. If anything, he liked seeing the taller boy get all flustered and twitchy from the close contact. His reactions were almost as good as his conversation topics.

 

“So what if vampires were lactose intolerant ? But with iron ?”

 

Eddie laughed under his breath. “You mean like an iron intolerance?”

 

“Ya ya ya exactly! I mean wouldn’t that be awful? That would be a pain in the ass because healthy blood has a lot of iron in it and they wouldn’t be able to just drink it freely without getting covered in rashes and having their face swell up. So they couldn’t possibly survive on earth unless they’d solely depend on anemic blood… but that can’t have enough nutrients for them to keep living right? Or maybe they could drink alien blood?? Since maybe the composition of their life force is vastly different in regards to their iron count compared to ours..”

 

Eddie nodded, to show that he was following his train of thought. “That means that they would have to live on alien planets to ensure their survival.”

 

“They definitely would. AND THAT MEANS- ” Eddie felt Richie tense up next to him. “VAMPIRE ALIENS! Can you even imagine ?! There could be a new breed of vampire born every minute, with incredible abilities that would put our normal earthly vampires to shame.”

 

Eddie giggled, quite amused with Richie’s enthusiasm. “Vampire aliens? How does this even come to your mind ?”

 

“These topics just wander in under the radar… but hey, it is fascinating to think about.” Richie looked down at him with a goofy grin stretching from cheek to cheek. Eddie couldn’t help but smile in return.

 

Georgie turned to them and blandly stated, “I want a vampire-alien wife.”

 

And without missing a beat, Luke said, “Yeahh but they wouldn’t want youuuuu.”

 

Eddie and Richie busted out into a laughing fit as Georgie moved in to punch him repeatedly in the shoulder. Mr. Denbrough had to intervene after that.

 

After driving through several miles of twists and turns Mr.Denbrough stopped after he passed a sign informing him of a crossroad up ahead. He moved to the side of the dirt road and parked next to another truck that was stationed there.

 

“Alright Richie, your brother wanted to pick you up here… seems like he’s heading into town for some supplies.”

 

“Ahh he probably ran out of bacon and wood.”

 

Mr. Denbrough chuckled. “You guessed it!”

 

Everyone stepped off the truck to say their goodbyes. Mr. Denbrough went over to greet Leo Tozier as the boys talked among themselves. The seven boys huddled together in a loose circle in between the trucks.

 

“Bill this was insanely fun! We should definitely do this again,” Richie suggested with a grin.

 

Stan nodded, as he swayed his backpack in his right hand. “I agree. This was a great experience. But next time, we should bring better food. I can’t look at beefy jerk the same anymore.”

 

A dull roar went over the group as they laughed and talked over each other. Stan went over and hugged Bill before he broke from the group and walked towards Leo’s truck.

 

“I’ll see you guys later!” He gave a formal wave before he climbed into the truck. A symphonies of “byes” followed soon after.

 

Richie said goodbye to everyone one by one until the only farewell remaining was to Eddie. He even went over to Mr. Denbrough to thank him for the ride before he walked over to where Eddie stood.

 

He dragged his feet over to the spot where Eddie was, leaning against the cool metal of the truck door. After he planted his feet in front of him, he then tapped his knuckles softly against the stiff door, indicating that he was going to open it. Eddie stepped aside and Richie opened it to haul his backpack out. He swung his backpack over his shoulder casually and then he leaned closer to gaze at Eddie with a deep fondness. His soft eyes searched Eddie’s face while the shorter boy just stood there holding a small smile with anxious fingers twitching at his sides.

 

Richie gripped the strap that hung from his shoulder; he felt something flutter up inside his chest before he spoke. “Well Eds… till we meet again..” He tipped his imaginary hat like a gentleman and then just as he was about to turn around Eddie rushed in to hug him. Richie froze momentarily before he wrapped his arms around Eddie. The wind rustled Eddie’s hair; it lifted the sweet smell of his sweat and smoothly carried it over to Richie. He bit his lip roughly in an attempt to subdue his impulse to bend down lower and meet Eddie’s lips.

 

In the creases of Richie’s shirt, Eddie said a barely audible, “Thank you.”

 

Richie blinked in confusion. “For what ?”

 

The shorter boy hesitated for a couple seconds. “For being you I guess.”

 

“That’s such a strange thing to say …”

 

Eddie laughed lightly. “You’re one to talk.”

 

Richie snickered. And then he tightened his hold around Eddie and lifted him off the ground. Despite Eddie protesting in his ear, he swept him off his feet and twirled him around twice. Eddie laughed in his ear. _Such a lovely sound, he thought. A gift only Eddie could give me._

Once he placed him back on the ground, Richie realized he couldn’t bare to leave him. It’s ridiculous that he’s dreading it because he’ll probably see him tomorrow but even the short amount of time spent away from Eddie tore him up inside. Richie tilted his head down at him with a taste of melancholy in his eyes.

 

“Richie! Let’s go!” Stan had his head sticking out the truck window.

 

Richie paid no attention to it, even when Stan called out to him a second time.

 

“Richie?”

 

He flinched when he heard Eddie say his name. Eddie grabbed his frozen hand and held it in an attempt to wake him from his dissociative state. Large brown eyes flickered up at him.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” And then he gave an encouraging smile as he squeezed his hand.

 

“Yeah yeah.” Richie nodded, as if he was trying to reassure himself. He began walking over to his brother’s truck but he couldn’t help looking back. So he did. He locked eyes with Eddie again as he opened the truck door. Eddie waved at him and then vanished into Bill’s truck.

 

The two trucks parted ways as they drove off on different roads. Richie fiddled with the switch controlling the window, it moved up and down for about five minutes until someone told him to cut it out. So he stopped and sat there in a pool of silence.

 

Leo kept glancing over at his brother with a bewildered look on his face. He had many questions circling around in his head. After another quiet ten minutes stretched by, he voiced one of them.

 

“You know this is the longest I’ve ever seen you sit in my car quietly … and you haven’t even reached for the radio once? Who are you and what have you done with my brother??”

 

Richie didn’t stir and he kept his eyes fixated on the trees outside his window.

 

From Stan’s spot behind Richie, he could see Richie’s distraught expression reflected off the truck’s side mirror.

 

“Oh my god Richie, you look like a dog with a cone on their head! You’ll see him tomorrow! Stop being all mopey!!”

  


                      —————————

  


The summer evenings spent on the lake were some of the best moments of the entire trip. With the sun dripping into the water and the lazy breeze stirring the surrounding trees, the days seemed to stretch on endlessly. The grass stretched out towards the sky in all its emerald glory. Many different types of flowers were blooming in little niches here and there in specific parts of the park. And the sunsets that graced the skies were so gorgeous and eye-catching that the boys couldn’t help but stare at it till the night sky claimed it.

 

The lake was everyone’s meet point. Stan and Richie were usually the last ones to arrive since Richie’s a late sleeper, but every day is different.

 

On one such morning, Richie and Stan had walked over to an empty cove. No one was in the water or on the shore or sitting on the low cliffs. They both shrugged it off and decided to sit under the canopy of trees that stood next to the trail, to wait for the others to get there. Stan was the first one to sit down. He got lost in his own thoughts for a few minutes before he glanced over to see what Richie was doing. He was just standing there, twiddling and fussing over that stupid medallion. And then Stan happened to look down to where Richie’s feet were. It looked like he was standing on an uneven dirt mound but then Stan noticed tiny specks moving over his sandaled feet. He wasn’t just standing on top of normal ant hill, this was a fire ant hill. Stan closed his eyes in annoyance. _How does he not feel them crawling on him??_

 

Stan shook his head, in disbelief. “Richie you are standing on a fire ant hill….”

 

Richie craned his neck down to confirm Stan’s statement. “Oh... I am!” He moved off it and joined his best friend over on the tree trunk. Now that Richie was aware of it, he could feel the miniature footsteps of the ants making their way off his toes and back to the earth. Despite the current state of their shattered ant mound, they considered Richie just another large leaf in the midsts of their journey to the colony.

 

“You are seriously too careless. I know that you can’t help it since you have that thing! But please try to be more subtle about it. What if someone discovers what you have and they try to take—”

 

Richie waved his hands frantically, as if he was trying to clear his friend’s anxious thoughts from the air. His messy curls bounced in tune with his movements. “Stan! Don’t worry about this! It’ll be fine… just worry about enjoying yourself out on the lake, okay? ”

 

“Okay, fine.” Stan made a face that Richie didn’t quite catch; he was still glued on the medallion. They drank water and enjoyed the scenery for a short while before Stan asked the question that had been lingering in his head.

 

“So how are things going with Eddie ?”

 

Richie scratched at the back of his neck, his eyes stayed on his feet, watching the ants march off his skin. “It’s going pretty good, I think.”

 

“Has he remembered anything?”

 

“No, but I think he’ll—”

 

“You should tell him.”

 

Richie shook his head. “No no no … I can’t.”

 

Stan clicked his tongue, his irritation bubbling out. He threw a glare at him before saying, “Then how do you expect him to remember?? How is he going to figure this out if you don’t help him?!”

 

Richie didn’t voice his opinion right away, which worried Stan a little. He sat there with his fists resting on his knees, clenched tightly. And then he tilted his head to look at Stan, with a fierce glint in his eyes.

 

“I’ll show him the way back to me…”

 

               

                                   . . .

  


After an hour or so, they rest of the gang strolled in. Apparently, they were late because they had trouble finding Eddie that morning.

 

Bill explained it in further detail. They had woken up in their trailer just like any other morning and everyone was eating breakfast together except Eddie. Bill assumed he was still sleeping in his bunk but when he went to wake him, he wasn’t there. It was just his blankets slumped together that resembled a body. And then that’s when everyone started to panic. Bill and Jesse called his phone several times before they decided to look outside. And in the end, they found Eddie outside the trailer curled up on one of the folding chairs, dead asleep.

 

Richie quirked his eyebrow at that. “Why was he sleeping outside like that?”

 

Bill hit the water with his hand, creating little waves to fan out into open expanse of the lake. “I don’t know. He didn’t really give me believable answer… He said he went for an early walk to see the sunrise and that he fell asleep when he came back…. but he’s never been much of a morning person to begin with.”

 

“Hmm that’s weird.” Richie swerved his head over to where Eddie sat, high up on one of the cliffs above the lake water.

 

“Yeah he’s been a little off ever since we came back.” Bill cupped his hand above his eyes to shelter his face from the sun’s glare. The others continued splashing and goofing off in the background as the two boys stood there with their heads turned upward, studying Eddie's silhouette. Seconds later he jumped from the cliff and splashed into the cool water below.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -this felt like a filler chapter ://  
> -oh well...  
> -pls let me know your thoughts and thank you for reading :v


	6. moonchild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘With how sad steps, O Moone, thou climb’st the skies  
> How silently, and with how wanne a face  
> What, may it be that even in heav’nly place  
> That busie archer his sharpe arrowes tries’  
> -Sir Philip Sidney’s Astrophel & Stella

 

 

Eddie shot up from his bed in a blind panic. His heartbeat continued drumming in his ears and a thin layer of sweat covered his body. His hands trembled as he clutched the sheets to his bunk. With wide eyes he tried to steady his breathing, inhale … exhale … inhale, exhale.. slowly his staggered breaths evened out. _You’re okay. You’re okay, he thought to himself._

 

He leaned forward and studied the dark outline his hands made against his blanket. Bill’s snoring echoed in the small room that they shared together, which was sealed off from the rest of the trailer. Eddie rubbed his eyes slowly and then he fell back down into his bunk with a soft thud. He closed his eyes again.

 

He tossed and turned in his tiny bed for nearly fifty minutes before he finally gave up on sleeping altogether. With his phone in hand, Eddie crept out of the room and crossed the half kitchen-half living room space to get to the door. Jesse and Luke were sprawled out on the roll out beds in this little area which made it harder to scamper through without being detected. Eddie hesitated on the metal handle of the door. His eyes searched their faces, checking to see if they were awake. Once he felt certain that not a soul was awake, he opened the door as quietly as he could manage and then he stepped out into the night. The door clicked as he closed it behind himself.

 

In his navy hoodie and loose bedtime shorts he walked along the large mat that spanned the walkway between their trailer and the wooden picnic table that the park provides at each lot.

 

Eddie tried to focus his eyes as he walked in the dark. Sometimes rocks would get kicked onto the mat when the others took off their shoes too fast and he really didn’t want to discover one with his bare feet at this time.

 

He swore under his breath as he tripped over what he assumed were Bill’s shoes. He mentally groaned and tucked his frustration away so that he wouldn’t be heard. After encountering a couple unforgiving rocks and shuffling through the messy line of shoes on the walkway, he finally found his tennis shoes and slipped them on.

 

                                 . . .

 

The crickets chirped in the dark recess of the woods. Occasionally other nighttime insects would humm and join into the nocturnal symphony that washed over the forest, but Richie paid no mind to them. If anything, he enjoyed every part of it. It was like a lullaby to him.

 

Even though his brother tried to talk him out of it, he continued with his established preference of sleeping under the stars. Sleeping outside felt more like the camping spirit anyways. The nights were sometimes chilly but his hammock was cozy and he had his thermal long-sleeve on so it wasn’t really an issue to him. Besides, he was way too stubborn to just give up the perfect opportunity to sleep with the celestial view above him.

 

For most of the night, Richie would just spend his time staring up into the vast mural of stars. He would stay up and think of a lot of things. He’d think about Eddie. About the medallion. About his destiny. About the meaning of everything and anything.

 

Just as he was going over the social implications that dictates the norms for proper hair brushing, he heard a distinct yelp.

 

He quickly sat up in his hammock, on high alert. He strained his eyes as he surveyed the dark area around his immediate perimeter. His shoulders relaxed after a couple minutes pasted. Richie raised his hand up and pushed his large glasses up into his curls so that he could rub his eyes comfortably. Once his eyes were satisfied, he returned them to their rightful place on his nose. And just as he was about to lay back down, he heard a voice cut into the night. _That can’t be ….who I think it is … he thought._

 

Richie swiveled his head to the left and focused on the trailer lot that was several yards across from his own. He saw movement, and then he saw the faint outline of a person.

 

“Ahh! Son of a bitch!”

 

A grin manifested on Richie’s face as he realized who it was.

 

“Man I hate rocks…”

 

Richie watched Eddie’s dark form from across the lot, curious to why he was up so late. _What is he doing outside?? Did he have another nightmare? Richie mulled it over._

 

He watched him shuffle around in the dark for a bit and then without warning Eddie started walking away. After he rounded a corner, Richie jumped down from his hammock and hastily tugged his shoes on. He ran across the lot and rushed past Bill’s trailer to follow after Eddie. Once he rounded the corner, he stopped. He squinted and saw Eddie walking down the lot of trailers on the wide dirt road. His form went further and further away until he entered the woods at the other end of the lot and then disappeared completely. Richie sprinted towards the trees as he made a beeline for the trail he saw Eddie take. And he didn’t think twice as he stepped into the edge of the forest, allowing the tall shadows to engulf him whole.

 

He followed Eddie that night, incredibly intrigued by the boy’s habit of going on midnight walks. It wasn’t a difficult task to follow the shorter boy since kept swaying his flashlight left and right as he wandered along the trail. But for good measure, he kept a good distance between them as they secretly walked together in the forest.

 

Eddie’s voice filled the cool night time air. Richie looked at him from his position on Eddie’s right flank. He blinked a couple times, mystified. _Wait...has he seen me? Who is he talking to ?? Richie thought to himself._

 

Richie continued to study him until he realized that he was looking up into the sky as he spoke. So he mirrored Eddie and tilted his head up as well. And he found nothing but the moon sailing serenely in the sky, poking out behind the dark silhouetted pine trees. Richie grinned to himself, “Oh Eds, you haven’t changed one bit...”

 

Soft crunching of leaves were made by the two lonely figures that night. He continued strolling behind Eddie easily until he saw him suddenly step off the main trail and turned onto a barely distinguishable path hidden behind two strange trees. Within seconds, Eddie vanished from his sight.

Richie pushed through some bushes to reach the spot of the crooked pair of trees. He came to a halt and studied the path he was on and questioned the credibility of the path past the slanted trees. The two trees were leaning in on one another, as if they were trying to support the other’s weight. A narrow hole was created between their wooden forms. Richie could still hear Eddie’s voice up ahead, but now it was starting to drift away. So with a big huff, he stepped through the odd pair of oaks and went after Eddie.

 

He fumbled through the tight space. The path that Eddie decided to take was insanely narrow; it was probably created by the deer alone. The trees stood too close together in this specific area; they hunched tightly over the forest floor as if they were attempting to hide their secrets from the moon. Richie couldn’t even see the sky anymore, just the blotched canvas of black leaves. The bushes and shrubs would poke at his sides as he walked forward. He would feel the burn of fresh scratches on his legs every so often. The farther Richie followed Eddie, the denser the woods became.

 

It became so irritatingly dense, that Richie considered quitting and going back but just before he was about to turn around, he broke through the last line of shrubs and was welcomed with the fresh open sky. He inhaled deeply, relieved. The path ended where the ground ceased to exist.

 

The ferns that lined the entry to the cliff tickled his knees. He parted them as he stepped forward and leaned out to look at the area surrounding the cliff side Eddie had lead him to. He found himself looking down at a tiny cove, circled by numerous jagged cliffs and sheltered with a dense overgrowth of greenery.

 

A small clear pool of water was nestled in the center. It must of formed after the heavy rains hit the lake during the spring season. He assumed the extra water flooded to this area without much resistance. He studied the cove with a mesmerized twinkle in his eye.

 

This cove was a hidden gem.

 

Richie looked back from the way he came in, at the thick underbrush he had to fight through to get to this spot. It’s probably safe to say that not too many people know about the location of this secret cove. It seems to be hidden away from the main parts of the lake.

 

The moonlight poured from the sky, filling the cove with its gentle rays. The stars blinked softly in the sky. He stood on the cliff in awe of the serene pool, it held wonders in its dark swirling waters. Richie’s eyes stayed fixated on the water's surface until a splash sounded below him.

 

He scrambled forward to the edge of the cliff, with his body bent into a kneeling position, he craned his neck out to find out what made that splash. Sloshes of water could be heard under him but he couldn’t see through the muddled darkness to what was making them. The cliff was too high up.

 

So Richie made his way to one of the lower cliff sides not too far away from his entry point. He made sure to not lose sight of the main cliff overlooking the cove. He raced over to a shorter ledge and sat on the granite rock that the practically hovered over the water.

 

He searched for the culprit behind the splash, expecting to see a dear or a moose wading in the water, but it was beyond anything he had expected to see.

 

A lone figure stood in the pool, with both arms raised to his head in a surrendering pose. Sharp elbows cut out into the air. Calmly, they lifted their hands to comb through their wet hair. The water hugged around his torso and fanned out in semi-circles when the shorter boy moved forward.

 

Water. It’s such a strange element. So fluid and adhesive. How gently it portrays its power through nature. How persuasive it can be as every drop links to one another, merges with one another. The bond holding them together is truly dedicated. The more he thought about it, the more it reminded him of love. It can both heal you and destroy you in an instant. You can be lifted up by it, but there’s always the lurking possibility of drowning. Such an enigma. Love is quite strange. He had never paid much thought to it until now.

 

He had gotten so wrapped up in the cove’s beauty that he had completely forgotten about his mission … Eddie. The boy must of slipped around the bend to get into the pool.

 

He watched him play with the water, with his arms outstretched in front of him, his fingers dragged over the water’s surface in a caressing motion. Even in the low lighting, he could tell that he was at ease in cool water. And there was something else about him that had Richie holding his breath… seeing Eddie under the moon’s rays in that still pool had him at a loss for words. He stared at him and wondered how this Eddie can be the same one in his memories. He looked too angelic and ethereal under the stars that night.

 

The moonlight spilled onto the crown of his head and washed over the slope of his shoulder blades. His normally well-coiffed bangs were spiked up away from his forehead. Richie didn’t blink or move an inch as he continued gazing at him. A collection of water droplets clung to Eddie’s skin, from his lower back to his neck and maybe even on his soft lips… who knows? How he wished he were those droplets. He wished he could just join him in the water, but he had a feeling it would be weird if he chose to reveal himself now. It felt as if he’d be interrupting something special. Something private.

 

So he didn’t.

 

Eddie swam forward to the center of the small pool and then he flipped his body up and let the water support his weight. He stayed floating on his back in the middle of the cove, enjoying the quiet atmosphere. The moon stood guard above him in earnest devotion. The light painted him in such a way where it appeared as if he was a glowing celestial being. Richie sat there silently, with his arms wrapped around his long legs, his eyes focused on Eddie intently.

 

There had been a lull in the cove for a short moment before Eddie interrupted it with his voice.

 

He began to sing to himself, at first lowly but then it grew higher with each passing second.

 

... _Late at night when all the world is sleeping.._

_...I stay up and think of you.._

_...And I wish on a star that somewhere you are.._

_...Thinking of me too.._

 

... _I'll be dreaming of you tonight.._

_...'Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight.._

_...And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be.._

_...Than here in my room dreaming about you and meeeee.._

 

Richie held his tongue by biting down on his lower lip. And when that didn’t help, he used his hand as a replacement. _Eddie, you’re killing me… you are slowly killing me. You have no idea that I’m here and I know that but fuck .. how am I supposed to face you tomorrow after hearing this?!_ Richie choked down his intense feelings and tried to calm himself.

 

Soon after that they left the hidden cove. Eddie headed up the steep incline first and once he disappeared from view, Richie made his way up to the large cliff and into the path through the underbrush.

 

Richie pulled out his phone once he reached the trailers. The device cast a light over his face, naturally he squinted in response. It was a little after 3 am. So much for sleeping huh.

 

He stopped and hid behind the shoulder of another trailer when Eddie reached the front door of Bill’s trailer. He made sure he got inside safely before he sauntered off to his own lot. Once he reached his hammock, he slumped into it face first without removing his shoes and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

 

                      —————————

 

The next couple of days started to blur together.

 

It soon became a nightly ritual for Eddie to sneak out in the middle of the night to go to the hidden cove and for Richie to follow in him religiously, every single time. They would watch the stars. Eddie would sing whatever song was stuck in his head and Richie would watch over him, face full of endearment. It was a secret only he and the woods knew about, Eddie’s little secret getaway spot.

 

Their night time wandering took a toll on them though and it was only a matter of time before their friends noticed.

 

At first, it was only little things. Richie started to become quieter and less energetic during their hangouts. He would zone out and just stare at random things for too long. And whenever anyone brought it to his attention he would blame it on a stomachache. Georgie started calling him Tum-tum since it quickly became an everyday occurrence. Eddie started to become forgetful, extremely forgetful. Every morning he’d put Bill’s shoes on by mistake and use Jesse’s lake towel when they would return from their hangouts. And then he began nodding off randomly. He would take naps in the middle of the day, somehow ignoring the blinding light and strong heatwaves the sun threw down.

 

One day, Eddie fell asleep on the shore of the lake during a game of Marco Polo. Richie was the first to notice. He quickly quit the game and told the others that he was going to move Eddie to the shade. Dripping, he got out of the water and dried himself off with his yin-yang towel. A minute later, he had a sleeping Eddie in his arms, and they disappeared from the vicinity.

 

After an hour had passed, Bill and Stan went to go check on them. They crossed the shore and walked towards the trees. When they didn’t find them in the canopy of trees that they had designated as their usual spot to hang out after swimming, they ran over to check if they had headed back to the trailers. There was no sign of them there either.

 

Stan gave Bill a worried look on their walk back to the lake. Halfway through their walk, they stumbled upon them when Stan got distracted by a bluejay. He left the rugged worn-out trail and walked over a small meadow that held a lonely willow tree, as he searched for the bird in the hanging leaves, he tripped over what he had assumed was a fallen branch. He caught himself and looked down, it was someone’s leg. His eyes shifted over and he saw them there; Richie and Eddie slumped over each other sleeping soundly against the tree trunk. Their hands intertwined between their laps.

 

With a smile, Stan left the willow tree. He told Bill that they were right there sleeping together. He stopped an excited Bill from going over and seeing it for himself by showing him a photo on his phone.

 

“Wait, why did you take a picture of them?”

 

Stan smiled mischievously. “I can use this as a pretty good incentive the next time Richie refuses to do something. He can be such a brat sometimes…”

 

“Hahaha really ?! He seems so easy going though?”

 

“Well he is for the most part, but he gets moody when he gets super frustrated.”

 

“Ahh gotcha gotcha.” Bill studied the photo some more and then frowned to Stan’s surprise.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Bill stepped back and laced his fingers behind his neck. “I’m just shocked that Eddie hasn’t recognized him yet … it makes me feel uneasy.”

 

Stan sighed sympathetically. “Tell me about it. I’m just frustrated that Richie hasn’t said anything! He should of said something by now! ”

 

“Well I don’t blame him…”

 

“Wait what?” Stan scrunched his eyebrows together and shoved his phone in his pocket, a little too roughly. “You’re taking his side on this? He’s acting like a total idiot by keeping quiet. He should of been open and upfront about it. Eddie deserves to know… and if he’s having trouble remembering, Richie should be by his side to help him!”

 

“He _is_ by his side though.” Bill said with serious tone. He stepped closer to Stan, holding an unwavering gaze. “In fact when is he not by his side ?! He’s practically glued to Eddie 24/7. If he coughs, Richie’s the first to know about it…”

“Just try to think about it from his perspective, he doesn’t want to _just_ ask out of the blue if Eddie remembers who he is… he doesn’t want to _just_ ask if he remembers the nights they snuck out to see each other …or if he remembers how inseparable they were that year… or if he remembers the bridge or the promise or all the sleepovers they had together… because if he asks and Eddie says he _doesn’t_ , then that will just confirm in Richie’s mind that he was never important enough to be remembered in the first place. And that’s the last thing he wants…”

 

Stan stood there as stiff as a board. His hazel eyes shifted from side to side as he sorted through his words. He had never looked at it from Richie’s point of view before, in fact he had never even considered how Richie was feeling through all of this. And Bill was right in a sense; Richie is struggling with this whole ordeal in a completely different way. His devotion for Eddie is being tested. And every minute that passes where Eddie doesn’t remember him, weakens the little hope he has left in his heart. Stan nodded once confirming his understanding in the matter. “Did he tell— I mean … Eddie must of shared a lot of his thoughts about Richie with you huhh?”

 

“God, he wouldn’t shut up about him!! Granted, he was more carefree and less anxious back then but still … he was completely infatuated with this Richie kid.”

 

“Pffft well Richie kept a journal about Eddie. His entries were super detailed let me tell you.”

 

Bill laughed. “You read them!? Did he even try to hide it ?”

 

“No! Heck he would shove the journal into my face and ask me to edit it! As if it was just another research project.” Stan chuckled at the memory.

 

Bill grinned. “Our friends are something else …aren’t they?”

 

Satisfied with finding them, they left them unconscious and dreaming under the willow tree. They started to make their way back to the lake. The sun was still high and they didn’t want to miss out on a good swimming day. Their light footsteps padded on the rough trail, occasionally one of them would kick a loose rock into the grass. A large cloud inched its way across the sky and covered the sun, naturally the bright atmosphere dimmed significantly. Bill had been talking about a video game he had been obsessed with for the past ten minutes and when he had finally finished talking, Stan didn’t even take notice. His mind was elsewhere. He couldn’t help thinking about Eddie. How confused he must be. How lost he must feel, set adrift in a sea of his own swarming emotions and not being able to make sense to why they are there. It must be so frustrating for him. It’s evidently portrayed on his face whenever he looks at Richie.

 

“Hey, Bill?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you think Eddie _will_ remember Richie? And do you think it’ll happen soon?”

 

“Without a doubt, I think he will.” Bill patted his shoulder, reassuringly. “I don’t know when it’ll happen but it’ll happen. The more time he spends with Richie, the sooner he’ll remember. Give him another week, Eddie will see something and it’ll just click.” A crow cawed in a neighboring tree, momentarily interrupting Bill. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Because we’re leaving in three days…”

 

“ _Oh shit._ ”

 

                       —————————

 

With twilight approaching in the horizon, minute by minute the daylight slowly drained from the sky. The cicadas began filling the air with their soft clicking noises. A meadow jumping mouse scurried through the tall grass in nimble fashion. Among the waters edge, a loon cried out in warning, which in turn alerted a nearby rabbit to stop and prick its long ears. Two beetles marched up a tree, in hopes of finding its treasured thick sap. As the sky darkened, the creatures of the night emerged from their warm beds, eyes glowing and wings flapping.

 

Cold. Numbingly cold. Stan shook his wet hands after he removed it from the blue cooler. He clutched Richie’s iced coffee bottle in his left hand and his own water bottle in his right. It had to be stashed at the bottom of the cooler, didn’t it. He closed the  plastic ice-box with care before he stepped out of the trailer and into the cool night.

 

Richie was in the same state he had left him in. Pacing. Relentlessly pacing. Back and forth he strided on the large retro rug Leo had placed outside the door. Stan didn’t have the will to stop him, so he merely stuck the coffee bottle out at the end of Richie’s rotation so he could snatch it.

 

Stan crashed down on one of the nearby folding chairs and settled in to watch him pace. He took a couple sips from his water and studied the goofy way his friend swung his arms around as he brainstormed; he did that for five minutes before he decided to disturb Richie’s little freak out event.

 

“So? Anything yet?”

 

Richie sighed, “Nothing…”

 

“What are you going to do? We’re leaving in three days….”

 

“Yeah I know that!” Richie spit back with fire.

 

Stan gave him a blank stare.

 

“Okay I know, I know! I’m sorry! I’m just freaking out here! We’re leaving in less than four days and I feel like I’m not even close to cracking this classic case of remember-me- I’m- your- childhood- friend? The- one- that- you- fell- in- love- with- seven- years- ago- and- completely- followed- everywhere- for- months- on- end- and- even- marathoned- all- the- star- wars- movies- in- one- night- but- you- fell- asleep- in- the- middle- of- the- return- of- the- jedi- but- it- was- totally- fine- since- you- were- making- that- cute- sleeping- pouty- face- the- entire—”

 

“RICHIE !!” He had gone off the deep end again. “Hey, come sit down. Take a break from whatever nonsense that was and drink your coffee.”

 

He shuffled over and sat in his hammock without saying another word. The sudden quiet he dwelled in worried Stan deep down. He thought about Bill’s words from that afternoon. He looked over at Richie, slouched over in exhaustion.. maybe the vigorous pacing he did earlier finally hit him? Stan knew that wasn’t the case.

 

“Maybe… you can right write it down in a letter? That’s easy enough? And it should quell that romantic heart of yours.”

 

“Aw no… a letter would make me feel like a coward. It needs to be done in person and it needs to be meaningful.” Richie pulled at a loose curl that dangled from his forehead. “If only I had brought my guitar..”

 

“Ooh!!” Stan bounced in his seat. “There’s a kid several trailers behind us that has a guitar! I’ve lent them my binoculars a couple days ago, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind you borrowing their guitar...”

 

“.... Richie…”

 

“.... Stop smiling at me like that… it’s creeping me out… ”

 

                      —————————

  


It was a little after midnight, when Eddie found himself entering the edge of the woods again. All was quiet, all was calm among the evergreen trees. Occasionally, a cool wind would blow through the trees and shake their leaves releasing the aroma of fresh pine into the air. A great-horned owl sat on a sturdy branch a couple yards away from the boy in the hoodie; with wide eyes the bird watched a long beam of light wander along the dark forest floor. It slowly bounded forward, hypnotically. The owl hoo-ed in polite acknowledgement before it flew off.

 

The sky was shrouded in a deep black ink, dark enough to smother the stars for the remainder of the night. Some stars were visible, but most of them seemed to be lost in a sea of black. The only thing strong enough to cut through its opaque exterior was the crescent moon. This night seemed like a fluke. It felt off in a sense. It felt different compared to the nights before it. Not in a negative way but in a way where the night felt injected with potential. The night was charged with a powerful possibility. That is what it held in its gentle hand: the feeling that anything could happen.

 

As Eddie strolled on the dirt path, he caught sight of a flash of red in his peripheral vision. It streaked by in the outer rim of the light he carried. He jerked the flashlight to where he saw the movement, and there beside a tree stump, sat a young fox. Eddie rose his eyebrows in silent awe. It’s incredibly rare to just run into a fox these days.

 

“Oh… hello friend.” Eddie spoke in a hushed tone.

 

The fox looked up at him inquisitively, with a pair of black-tipped ears twitching warily.

 

Eddie smiled at the creature. He was so glad he was out here, wandering in the woods after midnight. “It’s a lovely night for a walk isn’t it?”

 

The fox seemed to smile back at him, as if in agreement. Slowly, the young animal trotted over to where Eddie stood and to his surprise began tugging at his exposed socks. Normally his pants would be covering his long socks but he’s been putting on shorts when he heads out at night, so his tube socks were open to the elements.

 

“Ohh wow okay! Are you hungry?” Eddie pulled out the granola he had stashed in his hoodie pocket. He was planning to save it for later but it seemed like this guy needed it more. He knelt down and placed the clusters of granola on the ground softly. The fox crept forward and claimed the treat, it quietly munched on the granola in the middle of the trail.

 

With that Eddie said his goodbyes and continued on his night walk. Seven minutes later he made it to the secret entryway. He faced a pair of crooked oak trees that were tucked away behind a couple of deformed bushes. He raised his leg to step into the opening between the two trees and slid his body through to the other side. Now he was on the rogue trail, the trail that had been specially carved out by the deer themselves. It was a tight path to navigate through but Eddie didn’t mind. As long as it lead him to the pool, it didn’t matter.

 

Twenty minutes later, he arrived at the hidden cove. The cool air brushed against his face, sending goosebumps down his spine. He took a deep breath and released it, the smell of wet grass and damp dirt filled his nose. The small pool waited below, it reflected the celestial ceiling in its dim waters. Eddie closed his eyes and smiled. This place was his safe haven. This place that was full of tranquil mystery. He felt so free here. He felt as if breathing was easier here in this little nook of the woods. The darkness that surrounded the cove became a comfort blanket that seemed to swaddle him in security.

 

With careful steps, he made his way down the slope to get to the rim of the pool. He tugged his hoodie off and placed the rest of his things on a flat boulder close by. The sound of wings sounded above him, he raised his head and saw the dark silhouette of a bird flying towards the treeline. He stood there in his swim shorts gazing at the small pool, its color reminded him of black tea. His feet met the water, it was warmer tonight. He took long gracious strides into the deeper end of the pool. The water clung to his exposed skin. His legs continued moving forward until he couldn’t stand on the ground without being submerged. He swam to the middle of the pool and flipped himself over to float on his back.

 

His eyes wandered the night sky in search of his favorite celestial body. Once he caught sight of it, he discovered how to smile again. “So what should I sing to you tonight?”

 

The moon overhead was nothing more than a sliver, a gentle grin tipped on its side. Eddie looked up at it longingly and began singing a melody that flowed both softly and slowly just like the water under him.

 

_...Where are you?.._

_...Where have you gone without me?.._

_  
_ _...I thought you cared about me.._

 

_...Where are you?.._

_...Where's my heart?.._

_  
_ _...Where is the dream we started?.._

 

_...I can't believe we're parted.._

_...Where are you?.._

 

_...Where are you now?.._

 

_...All life through.._

_...Must I go on pretending?.._

 

Eddie stopped singing halfway through and just stared at the moon. With eyes glistening and his heartbeat thumping steadily in his ears, he looked to the moon for answers. He needed answers. He needed help untangling the emotions that raveled his heart. Soon it would be engulfed whole if he did nothing, if he didn’t put a stop to it. But the moon said nothing, it merely sat in the sky as a quiet spectator.

 

Time passed elusively here. A fraction of it seemed to stretch on endlessly. He tried his hand at guessing and assumed that he had spent over an hour drifting in the water. His stomach rumbled lowly. A tiny chuckle escaped his lips. _I hope that fox enjoyed my granola, Eddie thought._ He continued floating in the darkness.

 

Unconsciously, Eddie lifted his hand to his forehead, he glided it at the edge of his hairline until he met a sliver of uneven skin. The scar was thick and ridged, it curled in the left corner of his forehead. When he was younger, it used to bother him when people noticed it. He remembers being twelve, and having strangers fiddle with his face and investigate his scar tissue, and ask a million questions about how he got such a gruesome scar. Eddie hated people touching him so freely and he disliked people butting in and reminding him of such an awful memory. So to avoid that, he grew his bangs out and hid the scar from the public eye. He remembers how he used to avoid looking in the mirror after he showered. And that he began wearing Bill’s baseball hats more and more as time went on.

 

But things are different now. He is done with running. He doesn’t want to avoid those memories anymore. He wants to remember. He wants to remember everything about that day, about the boy who had saved him. The boy with the ridiculously huge glasses and dorky lopsided grin. The scar was a reminder that the boy was real and that the possibility of him being out in the world rings with real hope. He touched it as if he was a blind man reading braille. The problem was his memory. As hard as he tried remembering, the images he conjured up in his mind were fuzzy. Too blurry to understand. It became one of those memories that seemed dreamlike, recalling them wasn’t an easy feat after several years had passed. And that frustrated him everyday.

 

He removed his hand from his face and settled it back in the water and closed his eyes again. The water lapped around his cheeks tenderly. He focused his senses on the hollow hum of the underwater world. It supplied constant series of _whooshes._ Water therapy must be calming.

 

A couple seconds later he heard a _kerplunk_ in the shallow end of the pool. He didn’t pay no mind to it at first. He assumed it was a bird or a fish, since the pool streams from the lake directly. He had disregarded the noise as a normal part of the forest ambiance right up until he heard the unmistakable sound of several guitar chords hitting the air.

 

He shifted his body up and buried his feet deeper into the water. Water droplets dripped down the side of his face. As he treaded water, he focused on the low melody of music. _Someone is here… why is someone here? Are they playing a guitar? Who is this person and how did they even find the cove?  A million questions flew into Eddie's head._

 

He swam forward, following the music like a bumblebee following the aroma of a potential flower. His eyes circled the dagged edges of the cove, and at last something caught his eye. On one of the lower cliffs that hung over the pond, sat an unrecognizable individual. He could see their legs dangling off the edge, several feet above the pool. Since the moon was out of commission, there wasn't any light strong enough to reveal who the person was. But who ever it was, they sure knew their way around a guitar.

 

The person perched on the ledge continued strumming a set of chords, they began humming shortly after. And then without warning they started singing. In an astonishingly magnetic voice, they spilled out a collection of words. Eddie stood there shocked by the sudden presence of the stranger’s sultry voice.

 

... _Saw you leaving in the morning light_ _  
_ _Nothing you could say to make me feel better_ _  
_ _In the sunrise on your motorbike_   
Summer loving never lasts forever..

 

The stranger tapped rhythmically on wooden plane of their guitar. The beat was steady and irresistible. Eddie listened intently as he made his way to the outer lip of the pool.

 

 _...Tell me something, was it ever love?_ _  
_ _You said this city never felt like home_ _  
_ _If I see you, will it feel the same?_   
Or will you miss me? Or was it a game?..

 

He got out of the water and quickly dried himself off with his shirt. He pulled his hoodie over his head, stuffed his pockets with his things and then made a break for the cliff the stranger sat on. He needed to find out who it was.

 

 _...I keep thinking ‘bout your body_ _  
_ _I keep dreaming 'bout your body_ _  
_ _Cause there’s nobody else quite like you_   
Are you thinking 'bout my body, body too?..

 

 _...We would sink into a purple sky_ _  
_ _Lost in love and lost in endless nights_ _  
_ _Say let’s stay and be forever young, young_   
Keep on dreaming that we’d run, run..

 

 _...Tell me something, was it ever love?_ _  
_ _You said this city never felt like home_ _  
_ _If I see you, will it feel the same?_   
Or will you miss me? Or was it a game?..

 

 _...I keep thinking 'bout your body_ _  
_ _I keep dreaming 'bout your body_ _  
_ _Cause there’s nobody else quite like you_   
Are you thinking 'bout my body, body too?..

 

Eddie froze in place. The singing had stopped, only the sound of the guitar continued on. He was nearly there, a couple more steps up the incline and he’d come face to face with the stranger.

 

_...Say you remember.._

 

_...Say you remember.._

 

_...Cause I remember.._

 

_...Oh, I remember.._

  
  
The pitch of the voice became different. When he sang those lines, it sounded vulnerable. Incredibly heartfelt. The mysterious singer finished the song with a raw emotion. The notes sounded electric in the air; it sounded nothing like the beginning of the song where the guy sang smoothly and seamlessly.

 

 _...Tell me something, was it ever love?_ _  
_ _You said this city never felt like home_ _  
_ _If I see you, will it feel the same?_ _  
_ _Or will you miss me? Or was it a game?.._

 _  
_ _...I keep thinking 'bout your body_ _  
_ _I keep dreaming 'bout your body_ _  
_ _Cause there’s nobody else quite like you_ _  
_ _Are you thinking 'bout my body, body too?.._

 _  
_ _..I keep thinking_ _  
_ _I can’t stop thinking_ _  
_ _I keep thinking_ _  
_ _I can’t stop thinking_ _  
_ _I keep thinking_   
I can’t stop thinking..

 

... _Your bodyy .._

_...Your bodyyy.._

_...I can’t stop thinking.._

 

The stranger’s voice drifted off, leaving only the  melody playing in the background. The guitar strums vibrated in Eddie’s ears. Butterflies stirred up in his stomach. He couldn’t help but think that the song might be for him. He shook his head. _Nooo, that’s crazy… why would the song be directed at me?_ He clenched the flashlight tighter. Dragging his feet up, he arrived at the top of the incline that harbored the singing stranger. He pointed a sharp beam of light on the person perched at the edge of the cliff. A tall guy sat there with a guitar in his lap. Soft dark curls bloomed on his head and he wore a tight black long-sleeve. He didn’t move a muscle, he simply sat there with a carefree aura and continued strumming the strings with his face looking forward. Eddie inched closer until the guy with guitar decided to face him.

 

“Richie?!” He spotlighted his face with a bright light; Richie naturally squinted in response. “That was you singing ?”

 

“Yeah.” Richie smiled sheepishly. “Did you like it?”

 

“Yes… wow, where do I even begin?! I didn’t know you could sing like that.” Eddie bounced up and down on the soles of his feet. “And I didn’t know you could play the guitar?! That’s amazing!”

 

Richie ran a hand through his hair and then sighed. “Thanks…but this shouldn’t be a surprise to you, I’ve done this many times for you. Don’t you remember?” He slid a considerate hand over the guitar, feeling the smooth wood under his fingertips before he placed it on the ground next to himself.

 

“What are you talking about?" Confusion flickered over his face. Water droplets fell from his wet hair, marking his shoulder. "This is the first time I've heard you sing... believe me, I would've remembered something like-"

 

 _“It’s not!”_ Richie shot up to a standing position and closed the gap that separated them in three long strides. He took Eddie’s hands in his own and faced him head on.

 

“Eddie look at me! Really look at me this time.” The angle of their hands had positioned the flashlight up, in the direction of Richie’s collar bones. His face flooded with warm light. “And tell me what you see…”

 

Richie had brought in a sudden wave of intensity that had left Eddie frozen, like a deer in the headlights. _He’s not making any sense. Asking me such strange questions? I don’t remember anything about him singing … Should I ? Why is he talking like someone is choking him? Is he in pain? And what does he mean by ‘tell me what you see’ ?_ Eddie searched his face meticulously, and he noticed something he hadn’t before. Stains, dried tear stains were spanning the length of Richie’s cheeks, all the way down to his chin. His lips curled down into a frown.

 

“I see tears…” Eddie drew his hand out and brushed his thumb over the taller boys cheek. “Have you been crying ?”

 

Richie melted at Eddie’s touch. “Eddie… please..” His voice cracked in pain. And then he started to cry again.

 

“Richie!? What is it? Why are you crying?! Please tell me what’s wrong! ”

 

Instead of answering, Richie grabbed Eddie into a tight hug. He buried the side of his face into his wet hair. Mid-cry, he asked. “How can you not remember? You should of remembered by now.”

 

“Remembered what ?!” Eddie tried to shake Richie off so that he could look at his face. He didn’t budge an inch. He’s had enough. He’s tired of feeling lost and confused, he feels as if he’s been walking in circles the entire summer. There’s only so much waiting a person can do. “Richie _stop_ with your riddles and just tell me clearly already!!”

 

_“Eddie, you know me…”_

 

Richie slid his fingers under his chin. He tilted his head up so that Eddie could meet his eyeline. He stared at him with a fire unbound and untamed. Eddie felt it as he looked up at him. The timbre of Richie’s voice gave him goosebumps. “ _And I know you._ You may not understand this right now, but fate has led me back to you. It allowed us to meet again.” There was a moment of hesitation before Richie moved his hands to frame the shorter boy’s face. He brushed the tips of Eddie’s eyelashes with his thumbs before he leaned down to rest his forehead on him. “And I’m not going to take it for granted.” And before Eddie could process his words, he felt soft lips press against his own.

 

Wasting no time, Richie tried to deepen the kiss after a couple chaste kisses. He snuck his tongue in and licked the inside of Eddie’s mouth hungrily. His hands were on Eddie’s lower back, he caressed the soft skin there. And then it was over. He jerked back when he felt a sharp sting on his cheek.

 

_Did Eddie just slap me? Richie did a double take in his head._

 

He looked down and found Eddie glaring at him, trembling with anger. The flashlight had fallen to the ground, the light pooled around his shoes.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Eddie charged forward and grabbed a handful of Richie’s long-sleeve. “Are you some kind of horn dog? Is that it? Have you been trying to get me to trust you so that _you could do me?!”_ His hand tightened around the fabric. “Is this some kind of game to you?” Eddie’s hold loosened and then he let go altogether. His voice softed, almost to a whisper. “Have you been messing with me this whole time?”

 

“NO ! Eddie I haven’t! Everything that I’ve said or done has been genuine. Why would I lie to you? I could never do that to you…” He tried to step forward and take Eddie’s hands in his own but he stepped back warily. “I’m sorry. I am truly sorry Eddie… I shouldn’t have gotten ahead of myself. But please believe me when I say that everything I have said to you tonight, it’s all true.”

 

Eddie wiped at his face with his sleeve. “It doesn’t make any sense! How could you possibly know me?! We only met three weeks ago.”

 

“Eddie… we met nearly seven years ago…”

 

Eddie clutched at the neck of his hoodie. His eyes shifted nervously. Richie knew that face. That was his im-confused-and-overwhelmed-by-everything- here- i-should-take-off face. Richie spoke in a hushed tone, as not to scare him off. “I know that you feel lost and frustrated right now but I have something to show you… this will definitely help you reme—”

 

“I don’t want you to show me anything!! You perverted dumbass !!”

 

“Eddie wait !”

 

But it was too late. The flashlight was gone, along with Eddie. He took off like a bat out of hell. Richie sighed as he watched the beam of light zip around the cove to the main cliffedge and then disappear into the trail. He cursed at himself under his breath as he walked over to retrieve the guitar. _I just had to fuck everything up and kiss him huhh… I wish there was an easier way._

 

Richie threw his head back to look at the sky. The moon smiled down at him, as if it was conscious of the events that occurred. He shook his head as if ashamed of himself. And then he closed his eyes and released his breath slowly. It mingled with the crisp night time air.

 

“How can he not remember me ?”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Oh eddie... you sweet, lost summer child...
> 
> \- i really liked working on this chapter x) i have been planning it since may. i hope you liked it as well (pls feel free and tell me what you liked/hated about it) 
> 
>  
> 
> THE SONGS: dreaming of you by selena (eddie)
> 
> where are you by frank sinatra (eddie)
> 
> Body by LÉON (richie) ---> this song choice was given by @weepies


	7. Blindsided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “love is blind  
> and lovers cannot see  
> the pretty follies  
> that themselves commit.”
> 
> William Shakespeare, The Merchant of Venice

 

After that night, things took a turn for the worse. Richie’s impulsive display of affection must've taken a greater toll on Eddie than expected, because things changed radically. And it was way too fast for comfort. The daily interactions and endless conversations that he grew to love; among Eddie’s other quirks, ceased immediately. Eddie had turned cold. He stopped hanging out with him. As a matter of fact, he stopped hanging out with everyone as a group. And he stopped showing up at the lake altogether. Richie was lucky if he even caught glimpses of him across the trailer lot. And when they did happen to meet eyes, Eddie would snap his head away so fast, you would think that he’d been burned. Richie really didn’t want to admit it but he knew that Eddie was avoiding him. His heart sank.

  


He hadn’t realized at the time that his actions would have created this domino-effect to the current situation. If he could go back in time and take a different approach in talking to Eddie, he would. No questions asked. The deafening silence of Eddie’s absence was torturing him. And it’s not like he could hide his displeasure of it from the rest of the gang. They all knew without explanation why Richie was so somber-looking. Eventually hanging out with everyone became dull and uncomfortable. The atmosphere was unsettled because of him. He did this.

  


Losing his quality Eddie-time was bad enough. But Jesse being absent every time Eddie was, just rubbed salt into the wound.

  


On one calm afternoon, when he walked over to the cove and saw everyone but Eddie and Jesse in the water, something snapped in him. A horrible feeling bubbled up inside of him, choking him in the process. He stood there with his fists clenched at his sides. _I have to do something! I have to! Maybe Eddie doesn’t want to hear what I have to say … but that doesn’t mean that I can’t hear what he has to say… he could tell me how he feels and I’ll apologize and we’ll move on and just be friends and everything will be ok… as long as I have Eddie… I’ll be okay…everything will be fine._ Without warning he turned and walked off into the forest. No one called him to come back or questioned where he was going. They all knew. And there was nothing that could persuade him otherwise.

  


He strode forward with his hands in his pockets, his mind in a daze. The medallion hung around his neck with the support of a black leather cord. With his quick pace, it kept sliding across the dark fabric of his favorite band t-shirt of the smiths. Richie mumbled a series of incoherent phrases before coming to a stop. He waited until he was given what he asked for.

  


Several minutes ago, he was walking around aimlessly, with no clue as to where Eddie might be. But now he knew exactly where Eddie was. A smile crept on his face. He took off in a new direction, with a clear vision of a destination in mind.

  


A pair of soft clouds crept over the sun, attempting to block out the light, almost as if they could sense the mood of the lone figure wandering down below. The trees spoke in hushed whispers and the birds flew by in the far corners of the woods. He had been walking off the trail for over ten minutes. This particular nook in the woods felt different. As he pushed his legs forward, he noticed that it was more bare in this area compared to the other parts of the park.

  


Barely any grass poked out of the ground. And strangely, there wasn’t much leaves piled up either. All sorts of pine trees scattered the terrain but they seemed off. Out of place even. _Well, maybe there was a brush fire and they were the only ones not affected here? Forest fires are bound to happen every now and then._ He looked for signs of a fire along the bark of the trees he passed, until he found one. A survivor stuck its head out. Large charred up scars streaked up its trunk. Softly he touched the darkened bark. The tree stood tall at the edge of the blaze trail, where the lucky and the unlucky met.

  


Richie looked at the patch of green ahead of him and then back at the barren landscape under his shoes. _Who’s to say which is which? He thought. People would say that the acres of healthy undisturbed green in front of him were the lucky ones. Just because the fire didn’t claim them. Well, it’s quite the opposite. The desolate bleak landscape behind him are the lucky ones… now they have the opportunity to regrow. To grow stronger than before. Destruction and hardship gives birth to the greatest growth possible. But no one walks face first into a wall of fire on purpose. No one realizes that pain holds power._ He patted the tree trunk reassuringly before he moved on.

  


The earth was dry and solid, he felt it with each step he took. His breaths came out heavier as he continued up an incline. He was getting closer. Once he reaches the peak of the hill, he should be able to see Eddie in a few moments. A rather large fallen tree lined his pathway. There was no point in trying to go around it. The old tree was incredibly long so he decided to hop over it. With both hands he gripped the branches that stuck out and pulled himself over the wide trunk to the other side. As he swung his legs over to plant them on the ground, a marvelous color caught his eye. A family of yellow dandelions were nestled next to the tree. Richie stopped to admire them. He smiled serenely at them and then shifted his body to place his feet on a patch of grass that didn’t occupy flowers.

  


He walked on. Slowly he made his way up the hill. The trees had thinned out and several species of bushes had taken over in their stead. He did his best to navigate through them without getting his clothes caught. When he had stepped toward another set of compressed bushes, he was met with the sound of a distinct rattle. He looked down and discovered a rattlesnake a foot away from his feet. The coiled snake hissed menancely at the intruder. It flared its long fangs.

  


Richie huffed angrily at it and the rattling stopped. “I really don’t have time for _you right now_ so could you just—” And with his right foot, he scooped the serpent up and tossed it further away from where he stood. “Get the fuck outta here!” The snake hissed out an apology mid air and then took off in a quick slither.

  


He shivered. _I can never really get used to snakes… not even with this … they’re still off putting to deal with. Too scaly. Too demanding. Ugh. Luke was right. Frogs are way better than snakes. Who doesn’t like a good ribbet once a while. That’s a pure, wholesome greeting._

  


The hill wasn’t a hill like he imagined it would be. As he reached the top, he saw that what he had been scaling, was only a piece of a something bigger. Just the tip of the iceberg. It was the incline to a flat cliff side. Bill told him about this place; the rugged stone cliffs that sat at the far side of the park, towering over all the trees and overlooking the lake in all its glory. It’s the best place to catch the sunsets. A good place to be alone and handle private affairs.

  


The cliffside was massive. Full of trees and fun sized boulders. It looked like it could’ve been a whole mountain at one point. A small mountain anyway. Over the course of many years it had weathered down; half of the structure broke off and crumbled away into the water.

  


Richie sensed something further inland so he walked through the sentinel of trees that were stationed at the entrance. A calm blue sky hung above the pines. Some sort of _thumping_ noise bounced off from his left. _Hmmm probably a rabbit._ He inched closer to the spot where he sensed Eddie should be. _I’m close, I’m definitely close… he should be right around this pile of boulders … right here!_

  


He froze after he rounded the corner. Across a small clearing he saw a dark figure leaning against a wide oak tree, several feet out in front of him. Jesse glared at him, his eyes laced with venom. _Fuckkk ! Not this guy! I’d rather deal with the snake than Eddie’s idiotic watchdog._

  


“What the fuck are you doing here Richie?”

  


“Well geez, hello to you too.” He waved humorously before he felt the mood shift into something sharper. The tall one didn’t say anything in return. He just eyed him like he was a thorn in his side. Something unpleasant. It went quiet for too long so Richie continued.

  


“I’m here to see Eddie.”

  


“Yeah I know,” he snapped back. “But he doesn’t want to see you. Sad to say you made this walk over here for nothing.”

  


“Did he tell you that or are you concocting your own absurd reason for being a dickhead?”

  


The black mophead shook his head and sighed. “Unlike you, I know Eddie. I know that he wants some space right now. He needs time away from you … especially after what you did.”

  


“Awww Jess… look at you!”

  


“DON’T FUCKIN CALL ME THAT!”

  


Richie laughed as he strolled toward the spot where Jesse stood. “You’ve been promoted to master guard-dog. I’m very impressed and all, but you’re sorely mistaken. I know Eddie better than you ever _will_ . He needs help sorting through his emotions right now and not by someone like you. So the last thing he needs is space. And look, I appreciate your efforts in protecting him but I’m not asking permission… I’m going to see him whether you give me your blessing or _not_.”

  


“Like hell you are!!” Jesse’s face curled into an unpleasant scowl.

  


Richie stood less than three feet away from him now. They stared down at each other for the second time. Jesse had his arms crossed in front of his chest, the ultimate bodyguard stance. With an amused smile, Richie took a chance and attempted to walk past him. Jesse was quick to slide in front of him, arms up like a professional soccer goalkeeper. He tried again and again. Blocked each time. Richie couldn’t help laughing. The whole scene was ridiculous to him. “Come on man… don’t be unreasonable. Just let me pass. I want to apologize to him. Doesn’t he deserve that much?”

  


“ _Fuck off._ ”

  


Richie’s hand twitched at his side. A flash of fire rose in his throat, he couldn’t swallow his anger. And for the first time he let his true emotions show on his face. His dark eyebrows knitted together in a quiet fury. A glare sliced through the air. His expression must of broken through Jesse’s tough guy facade because his glaring yielded. So Richie took that as his golden opportunity to walk around him.

  


He didn’t get far before he felt a hand grip his shoulder and roughly yank him back. Richie shuffled backwards and caught himself. He would of met the ground hard if he hadn’t predicted Jesse’s reaction. But he’s not a hard one to read. Guys like him are very transparent. Simple almost. Frustrated, he growled under his breath but didn’t let it reach his voice. He stepped towards Jesse with his palms up non-threateningly, coupled with friendly smile.

  


“Look I really didn’t want it to come to this but since you don’t want to handle this maturely … I have no problem resorting to childish methods.” And then Richie rushed forward and tackled the tall guy with all the force he could muster. They both hit the ground hard. Dust was in the air. Richie tried to wrestle him into a position where he could finally make him surrender. The mophead needed to give it a rest already. They struggled for a bit, since they were both evenly matched in weight and height. He almost had him pinned but then he felt Jesse shove him off with his legs. He doubled back. _Shit, he’s stronger than he looks._

  


Separated, they both got to their feet. Jesse looked at Richie, his eyes full of dormant rage. He clenched his fists and bounded forward in a quick fury. He swung his arm with brute force, in an attempt to sucker punch Richie in the face. He waited for the impact. For the feeling of knuckles meeting jaw. For the sound. For the sweet pain. But it never came.

  


Confusion enveloped his mind when he saw that his hand had gone still. His fist hung frozen a mere centimeter from Richie’s jaw. He removed his hand and threw another punch. Again. Same result. He never made contact with Richie’s skin. His hand hovered above it as if someone had paused his movements, much like people pause their movies to take bathroom breaks. Jesse’s eyes widened. _This has to be a dream. What the fuck?!_ He tried to push forward, using his body weight. His fist didn’t move an inch. His eyes darted all around, trying to make sense of what was happening. Everything was still, including Richie. Hell, he hadn’t even moved his hands from his pockets. He hadn’t even flinched. Jesse couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something holding his fist in the air. Something weird was happening…

  


Jesse searched and searched.  And then he saw something. There, at the edge of his knuckles, the gap between Richie’s skin and his knuckles; that space held some sort of energy. It danced there, barely visible. It reminded him of the small heat waves that would hover over the black roads during the hottest days of the summer. That seemed normal, the sun created those waves. But this … this was something else entirely. This felt _alive_.

  


He finally looked up and met Richie’s eyes. His normally brown irises were now glowing, very slightly. If he had been standing farther way, he wouldn’t have noticed it at all.  A smoldering fire burned in his eyes, it held an unnatural pool of mystic. A raw, untapped force struggled to surface. Air caught in Jesse’s throat and fear pooled down into his stomach. “H-how are you doing that?!” Richie didn’t say anything at first. His eyebrows hooded over his eyes and he blinked in a calm consideration, like he was weighing his options. The corners of his mouth rose and he smirked, “How am I doing _what_?”

  


Richie lifted his hand up and removed Jesse’s fist from its frozen position in front of his face. And then in a swift motion, he kicked the other guys legs from under him. Jesse _thudded_ to the ground, landing on his back. Richie kneeled on top of him, carefully in an attempt to not crush him. “Jesse-man! I gotta give it to ya, your dedication is truly admirable. This would be really fun to continue, but you’ve wasted too much of my time already, so I think it’s best for you to take a little nap now.”

  


Jesse tried to scramble up and get his feet under him but Richie was quicker. He pinned him down and covered his eyes with his hand. Richie spoke in a velvety tone. _“Go to sleep…”_

  


A moment later he got off of Jesse, brushed the dirt from his pants and then walked past the oak trees. The medallion jostled against his chest as he took large steps. A long ray of light broke through the leaves from the dense tree canopy and made contact with the silver metal, it glinted brightly. Richie took it in his fingers to inspect it. Old habits never die. After he wiped it clean, he tucked it into his shirt. A shiver ran through him. _Ooooh it’s cold._ He could hear Jesse’s soft snores less and less the further he walked away. _Hmmm hopefully he stays asleep for a good while. I don’t want to have to deal with him again._ And then he plowed forward through the tall grasses with a quiet anticipation buzzing through his heart.

  
  


                                 . . .

  


A pair of wings flapped vigorously, as it scaled the length of a sycamore tree to settle into its nest. The bird woke Eddie from his nap. He didn’t even notice that he had dozed off. His book lay open, its smooth pages sticking to his thigh. He had been reading all afternoon, strung up off the ground, in his light blue hammock. A dream lingered in his mind. Soft images flickered in and out of reach. He struggled to recover what was left of his dream. A figure stood out from the blurred mess and the same string of words keep echoing in his head… Eddie, you know me...Eddie, you know me… _Eddie, you know me..._

  


He released a small sigh. _Even when I don’t want to think about Richie, he ends up flooding my mind. Nothing but him_ . _He fills my thoughts completely…_ He can’t help but focus on everything that makes Richie who he is. His warmth. His crooked grin. His addictive laugh. His imaginative outlook on life. His quirky humor. The steady hum of his voice. The way his broad shoulders tense up when he’s overthinking something simple. The sweet smell of his unruly curls.

 

His strong hands. Eddie shivered at the thought. He remembers the feeling of their hands intertwined together. His fingers were soft and warm. How relaxed it made him feel. Actually, Richie’s presence generally had that effect on him. The veins that snaked up the taller boy’s arms had pulled his thoughts into a more lewd direction. He shook his head furiously, trying to shake off all the desires that lingered there. _Now’s not the time for that._

 

Tan legs stretched out on the blue fabric. He thought about how he should try to fall back asleep, he clicked his tongue in irritation instead. Not that it mattered anyway. Sleep or no sleep. He hadn’t been able to function properly after what had happened with Richie. _He kissed me!? Why did he kiss me? Well I mean… err I know why he did it but everything else confuses me._ His thoughts were scattered around like a messy scrabble box. He couldn't shake the thought of him being right. The possibility of him being right grew more and more with each passing hour. Maybe he does know him. Maybe they have met before. Maybe he’s just having a mental block. Or there’s something else messing with his memory.

Everytime he would consider it, something would stir in him. An emotion he didn’t know how to label would burn through his entire body. And he’d get restless and angry. He wants to know why he’s feeling this way. _There has to be a reason!_

 

The wind tousled his neat bangs, parting them to the opposite side. He ran his fingers through them, adjusting them back to their normal side. His eyes were glued on the sky. He looked up, past the leaves that criss crossed from the sides, to the open expanse of blue. The song came back to him. The one Richie sang to him that night. It had been stuck in his head. The words felt like more than just words. There was an emotion behind them. _Tell me something, was it ever love?_ He could hear Richie’s voice clearly. His voice serene but choked up with feeling. _If I see you, will it feel the same? will you miss me? or was it a game?_

 

_What does that even mean ?!_

 

Eddie rubbed at his forehead, lost in thought. _Urghhh why do i even care if it means something more ?? He should just give it up, whatever it is that he’s doing._ He went back to reading his book.

 

The wind blew leaves onto the pages of his book. He brushed them off gently. Time passed on. The sun had shifted across the hammock, and now the light was hitting him square in the face. He shut his eyes and sat up. It was time again. Carefully, he switched sides to the opposite end of the hammock to escape the sun’s rays. He settled down. In this new position he could see the lake clearly now. He was in the trees that neighbored the area right before the edge; where it dropped straight down to the water. It was a good spot. Jesse had insisted a different area but Eddie refused being babied by him. He didn’t want his eyes hovering over him right now. He didn’t want to rile him up either. It’s not really Richie’s fault. He’s to blame too.

 

He rubbed at the corner of his hardcover. _Yeah, it’s not his fault. I’m just… being fuckn dramatic and avoiding him. Not just him… I’m avoiding myself._ He closed the book with a frown. The sound of a large rock going over the cliff edge and hitting the hard surface below echoed in the immediate area.It shook him from his moment of clarity. He glanced over in the direction of the _drop,_ expecting to see Jesse standing there. But he wasn’t.

 

He saw Richie there, kicking granite rocks over the edge of the cliff and leaning forward to watch them drop down. He felt his heart flutter in his chest like a baby bird attempting to fly for the first time.

 

The summer breeze caressed the wild curls that sprouted from Richie’s head. Eddie laughed under his breath. _Does he even own a hair brush?_ Richie’s hair stuck up in a ridiculous manner.

 

More rocks were sent over the edge. Richie shuffled his feet forward, inching to the very edge to take a better look. The taller boy slipped on some of the loose rocks as he backed up. Eddie jumped forward in his hammock, worry filling his voice.

 

“Hey, be careful !!”

 

Richie turned in his direction, his eyes searching for Eddie’s position. And once he spotted him, his face immediately lit up. He bounded over happily. “Hiii Eds!”

  


“Hi… What are you doing here?” Eddie said dryly, trying to not give into Richie’s gleeful aura. He practically radiates positivity, like a mini sun.

  


“I wanted to see you… and maybe talk to you if that’s alr—”

  


Eddie cut him off. “I don’t want to listen to you right now. I just… I want it quiet …”

  


“Ohh..” Richie mellowed down, as he took Eddie’s words into consideration. “I won’t talk then… I just wanted to let you know at least, that _I am sorry_ … for before...” He hooked his hand around his neck as he glanced at Eddie.

  


“Oh … okay.” Eddie fiddled with a loose thread that was sticking out of the side of the hammock. He looked at Richie discreetly but kept his head bent down to not make it obvious. “If that’s it, then you can go.”

  


Silence crept in between them. Eddie didn’t hear the sound of his footsteps padding away. He didn’t hear any movement at all. Everything had gone still. He tilted his head up fully, and studied Richie’s state. He had gone quiet, which is a strange phenomenon all on its own. He does that when he’s holding back on something. Eddie narrowed his eyes to Richie’s hands. It looked like he was lightly tapping on his chest. A nervous habit. It sounded strange though. Why could he hear the tapping?

  


When their eyes finally aligned, Richie presented a rather somber expression. His eyebrows knitted and unknitted in effort to hide his pensive mood. He stared at him for a very uncomfortable stretch of time before speaking.

  


“ _Talk to me … please_.”

  


The sudden shift in Richie’s mood startled him. The desperation in his voice was there. A novel thing to hear from someone who’s usually so lively. Eddie couldn’t find the right words to respond, “ I —I don’t feel like …”

  


Richie pushed forward with his questions. “What are you thinking ?? _Do you think I’m crazy ? Do you hate me ? Do you want to have nothing to do with me?”_ He fiddled with his thumbs anxiously. “Do you … remember _anything_?”

  


Eddie felt something twist inside of him. He looked at Richie’s face and felt it again. It’s origin was unknown to him. So he misinterpreted it as anger towards the taller boy. When in fact, it was quite the opposite.

  


“I-I … I don’t really want to look at you right now.” He casted his eyes from Richie’s face, to linger on his black tennis shoes. They were all scuffed up and worn in.

  


Richie fell quiet again. Then he jumped up with a hopeful energy. “Ohhh okay… well then how about this ??” He ran over to the closest pine tree, and hid himself behind it. He waved his arms out from the tree trunk. “See?? Outta sight, outta mind.” Eddie couldn’t stop himself from giggling.

  


“Alright Mr. Tree.”

  


“Ohhh no no no … Mr. Tree was my father. You can call me Tree-vor.”

  


An easy laugh bubbled out of Eddie. “Tree-vor?! Really ???” He covered his mouth, hiding his grin.

  


The tree laughed loudly. “Hey it’s no Chris Pines but it’ll suffice.”

  


“Chris Pines fits though. Lead with that next time.”

  


“I will, rosebud.” Eddie quietly choked at the mention of the nickname, as Richie continued, “Now talk to me. What are you feeling ?”

  


Now that Richie’s prodding eyes were out of view, he felt the nervousness slip away. He felt more comfortable sharing his thoughts. And his tender vulnerabilities. He hadn’t talked to anyone about this. Not even Jesse. They wouldn’t understand. They wouldn’t be able to help him. His confusion is a complicated sticky thing. A grotesque tangled web of emotions. He has never had someone ask, or demand, that he should spill his guts. Everyone in his life has always made assumptions about his emotional well-being, but never bothered to ask how he was feeling or what he was thinking about certain situations. But Richie … he’s different. _He always tries to understand my state of mind. He doesn’t just base his thoughts on half-baked conclusions. He wants to know everything._

  


_“I feel…  frustrated and angry and confused.”_

  


“Why do you think you feel that way?”

  


“I’m not sure. There’s too many —there’s too much I can’t grasp. I don’t know how to separate these feelings that I’m having… ”

  


“Can you identify anymore of them?”

  


“Only some of them..”

  


“Why not all of them?”

  


“I just told you I can’t !!” Eddie gripped each side of the hammock that cupped his body. He clenched his fists around the thick fabric.

  


“Okay okay I’m sorry…” The tree lamented. There was a short pause. “I want you to try something for me.”

  


“What?”

  


“Close your eyes and just listen to me… and then I want you to describe whatever feeling arises … and I’ll help you sort them out. Can you do that for me ??” The tree asked soothingly.

  


“Yeah that sounds easy enough …”

  


“Cool. Okay are your eyes closed?”

  


“Yeah.” Eddie shut his eyes, closing off his view of the world in front of him. At first the tranquil sounds of the forest flooded his senses, but then Richie’s voice took center stage. And his voice was the only thing he could hear.

  


“Okay now… just listen to my voice and focus on how it makes you feel …”

  


Eddie exhaled slowly. “Okay.”

  


“OH and no interruptions!!”

  


“Alright !” He heard Richie shuffle around behind the tree. Leaves ruffled a few feet across from where he sat in his hammock. Richie must’ve sat down on the ground behind the tree.

  


He didn’t really know what to expect. Richie is full of surprises. So he didn’t know if they were going to meditate together or do some weird zen-shit mantras. He was counting on Richie pulling out some kind of odd self-exploration method, but he didn’t.

 

He started to hum an upbeat tune. It was loud enough to reach Eddie. And then Richie began singing in an undeniably joyful voice, with all the soul and bounce he could muster.

  


_...For once in my life_ _  
_ _I have someone who needs me.._

  


Eddie gasped excitedly. It was a song that he recognized instantaneously. He couldn’t stop the smile from growing on his face. And he had a feeling that Richie was smiling too.

  


_...Someone I have needed so long_ _  
_ _For once unafraid_ _  
_ _I can go where life leads me_ _  
_ _And somehow I know I'll be strong.._   
  


 

 _...For once I can touch_ _  
_ _What my heart used to dream of_ _  
_ _Long before I knew_ _  
_ _Someone warm like you_ _  
_ _Would make my dreams come true.._   
  


 

 _...For once in my life_ _  
_ _I won't let sorrow hurt me_ _  
_ _Not like it's hurt me before_ _  
_ _For once I have something_ _  
_ _I know won't desert me_ _  
_ _I'm not alone anymore.._   
  


 

 _...For once I can say_ _  
_ _"This is mine, you can't take it"_ _  
_ _Long as I know I have love_ _  
_ _I can make it_ _  
_ _For once in my life_ _  
_ _I have someone who needs me.._

  
  


After Richie finished, he asked with a grin, “Soo how do you feel?”

  


Eddie responded without opening his eyes, “Sooo happy I COULD CRY!! I REALLY L—”

  


“I know!  Yooouu _love_ that song with every fiber of your being…” Richie laughed gently. “I remember you used to play it whenever you felt upset. Or whenever you were having a bad day…which was pretty often, not gonna lie… every time you’d listen to that song, you’d feel as if anything is possible. It makes you feel warm, like the sun lives in your heart. And the blue sky sleeps in your eyes.”

  


Eddie stiffened. He’s never confessed that to anyone. He scrunched his eyes in frustration.

_How does he know that???_

  


“What’s up Eds? You got quiet all of a sudden… you feel anything else?? I know that you could talk the whole day about that song. It’s one of your favorites since way—”

  


Eddie cut him off in a serious tone. “Richie come here.”

  


“But you said that—”

  


“Come here !!”

  


He heard Richie jump up and walk over to the side of the hammock. He patted the empty spot inside the hammock, addressing him to take it. He felt the taller boy’s weight sink into the hammock. Consciously, he had decided to keep his eyes closed for this part as well.

  


“Richie… how do you know that? I’ve never told anyone that.” Eddie placed his hands on his lap. “How that song makes me feel… how special it is..”

  


He heard the steady hum of Richie’s voice echo in his head. “You told me… when we were younger.”

  


“I don’t remember telling you that.”

  


“Yeah, I know.” Richie said broodingly. “There’s a lot of things you can’t seem to remember.”

  


Eddie flashed his eyes open at that. He saw Richie sitting across from him, frowning with his head bent down, and pinching the skin on the inside of his wrist angrily. His frown was barely noticeable. And his bangs covered his eyes. The way he pouted sparked a strong sense of deja vu in Eddie. When he gazed at Richie, bits and pieces floated into his consciousness but they were only fragments of a memory. It was nothing whole and solid, but it was definitely there. He’s seen Richie like this before.

  


Without realizing it, he voiced his thoughts. “This feels _very_ familiar…” Eddie paused to study Richie’s behavior and then it dawned on him. “ _Actually, everything about you feels familiar_. Everything that you say, everything that you do feels incredibly familiar… like I’ve lived it before.”

  


Richie zipped his head up at Eddie’s confession. “Really ?!”

  


Eddie nodded.

  


Richie smiled so sweetly, like Eddie had given him the best gift in the world. “Maybe that’s it? The feeling you couldn’t label… familiarity.”

  


“Yeah maybe it is …” Eddie traced the threads sewn into the rough fabric. “And maybe you’re right about us meeting before… I just can’t figure out why I can’t rem—”

  


“Shhhh,” Richie cooed. He placed his hand over Eddie’s. “It’s okay… as long as you don’t hate me, I’ll be fine if you don’t ever remember. It doesn’t matter. I just want to be with you now… if that’s alright with you.”

  


“I don’t think I could ever hate you.” Eddie stared at Richie’s hand on his, a blush forming. “What made you think I’d hate you?”

  


“Uhhhhh,” Richie lifted his hand to his chin in a fake thinking pose, “I don’t know.. because you’ve been avoiding me like crazy!?!”

  


“I needed a break !! You stare at me with the power of a thousand suns !! I’m going to burst into flames!” Eddie shoved his book at Richie.

  


“Ah sorry, I can’t help it.” He chuckled.

  


“Besides, I felt more confused than angry about it. About what you did.”

  


Richie leaned forward on his elbows. And smirked. “So you’re saying that you liked it???”

  


Eddie blushed furiously. “I didn’t say that I did!”

  


… “Stop looking at me like that !!!”

  


Richie laughed, his curls bouncing in tune with his shaking shoulders. “So are we okay?”

  


“We’re okay.”

  


Richie sat there beaming. Eddie could practically see the joy radiating off his skin. He matched his smile. _Yeah, there’s no way I could come to hate Richie, Eddie thought to himself._ The taller boy looked across the lot toward the edge of the cliff. The sun was setting now, filling the sky with a soft orange glow.

  


Richie ran a hand through his hair before getting out of the hammock. He stood there, next to Eddie smiling nonstop. Eddie twitched nervously. “Would you stop that?”

  


Richie’s smile grew larger. “Stop _what_?”

  


Eddie hid his face with his hands, “Stop looking at me like that! It’s like you’re undressing me with your eyes !!”

  


“I could also use my hands. Would you prefer that?”

  


Eddie slid down into the hammock and wrapped himself up in a cocoon, hiding his embarrassment from view. Richie snickered in response.

  


And then Richie remembered. “Hey are you hungry ??”

 

“Ah no I’m fine ..” The cocooned Eddie muffled back.

  


Richie started poking him. “How do you expect to be a beautiful butterfly if you don’t eat!”

  


“Ahh haha stop that!” Eddie squirmed. “ I said no thanks!! … not in the mood for food, you dork!”

  


He stopped poking him and settled his hands on the hammock. “Really? The walk over here alone nearly killed me. I almost died twice. I need to refuel.”

  


Eddie heard the unmistakable sound of velcro. He opened the hammock so he could peak his head out. And once he opened it, Richie dropped a small ziplock bag into his lap.

  


“Well, I’ll just leave these here for you, and you can decide when you want to eat them okay?they’re mangos, your favorite!” Richie began to walk off, before Eddie could refuse the gift. Right before he turned past the corner, Richie waved at him, “I’ll see you later Eddie!” And then he vanished behind the trees.

  


Eddie opened the bag and began popping the fruit in his mouth. He mulled over many things that revolved around Richie. His attitude. His various expressions and his reactions. He’s such a mystery to him at times.

  


He continued eating, savoring the taste. Eyes lost in the lovely sunset. “How the heck did he know mangoes were my favorite?”

  
  


                                 . . .

  


“Hey!”

  


“Hey Jesse!”

  


“Wake up !”

  


Jesse opened his eyes and found an upside down Eddie staring down at him. “What are you doing on the ground?” Eddie giggled. “Why aren’t you in your hammock? Did you rip it or something?”

  


“Ah no … it’s fine … I just..”Jesse winced. He had a raging headache. He pushed himself up to a sitting position. “I was uhh... reading.” Eddie turned, his eyes caught sight of a bird. “Oh yeah… totally reading.”

  


The events that had occurred only a hour ago came back to him. He looked up at Eddie and said in a grave voice. “Eddie I think you should stay away from Richie … there’s something wrong with him.”

  


“Oh yeah there’s many things wrong with him.” Eddie helped Jesse get to his feet.

  


“No I’m serious. He’s … dangerous. He might ...”

  


“He might what? You’re being funny right? Richie wouldn’t hurt a fly. That dipshit scolds me if I happen to step on the flowers. He’s too good-natured to be considered dangerous. ”

  


Jesse stiffened as he recalled Richie barreling down on him. His eyes gleaming with an eerie energy. The force that surrounded him was too strong to ignore. Powerful beyond reason. Jesse twitched nervously.

  


“Eddie, there’s just something off about him. He did something to me … you won’t believe me even if explain it… hell!! I don’t know if I even believe it!”

 

“Did he hug you too hard? He can be overbearing at times. You can just flick him on the nose and he’ll stop.”

  


“THAT WASNT IT!!” Jesse groaned. He started to walk ahead of Eddie. “Just forget it… let’s get back to camp before it gets dark.” The sun was dipping further down into the horizon. Eddie trailed behind him with his hammock in his arms, wrapped tightly in its pack.

  


Jesse couldn’t get Richie’s smoldering eyes out of his head. It was branded in his memory. He replayed the scenario over and over in his head. It definitely happened. It wasn’t a dream. _It was real._  He knew there was something more to Richie. But he didn’t know if he had it in him to dig for it. To unveil Richie’s secret.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -WOW i cant meet deadlines for shit... i need to get better at that.  
> this ch was rushed since i wanted to get it done before i start my new job ... i hope it came out alright ://
> 
> -Welll here you go! I hope you enjoyed it... pls share what you thought about it x) likes or dislikes ? theories? rants? fav parts ... anything!
> 
> -The song that richie sings in this one is: For Once in My Life by Stevie Wonder. 
> 
> Some trivia about the song.. Wonder was just 17 when he first recorded it. The song is about finding that special someone who gives you a feeling of boundless happiness.


	8. Memorious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> memorious: (of a person) having an unusually good memory

That night, Mr. Denbrough compiled a large group of wood together and got a fire going. They took advantage of the designated fire pit that was conveniently placed in front of their trailer. Flames licked up into the dark sky. The wood started crinkling in submission, unleashing a few loud pops every once and a while as the fire progressed. Everyone had returned from the lake around twilight, hungry and worn out from the day. Richie and Stan broke off from the group and sauntered over to their trailer lot to eat the ribs Leo had made.

  
Once Eddie had finished his food, he settled down on one of the movable tree stumps closer to the fire’s edge. Everyone else was still huddling around the grill, grabbing their plates. With the sun gone, the cool wind had been dispatched from its restraints, it blew forward in a rough gush. It shuffled down from the mountains and through the trees to bring an unmistakable chill to the night. Eddie threw small twigs into the fire and watched them crumple in the heat. A cricket chirped loudly, momentarily interrupting the crackle of the fire. He turned in his seat in an attempt to place the sound. Maybe it was under the trailer? Eddie felt someone shift behind him. He looked up and saw Jesse standing behind him, munching down a hotdog. Indifferent to his presence, he returned his gaze back to the whipping flames of the fire in front of him.

  
Eddie nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Richie’s voice from across the lot. He swiveled his head over rapidly towards the sound. It looked like Richie was messing around with Stan. A large towel was wrapped around Stan’s head with Richie towering over his chair, cradling his face. Despite the distance separating them, Eddie could hear Richie with such clarity as if he was standing nose-to-nose with him. The dork was doing another one of his ridiculous accents again.

  
“Ohhh my little Russian lady! Would you be so kind and tell me where you hid your jewels? Hmmm? What is the secret to your undeniable beauty?” Eddie could hear Stan laughing. He was trying to push him off now but Richie wouldn’t budge. The taller boy would just shake his face harder. “Oye! Tell me your secrets! Tell me your secrets!”

  
“Get a life !!” Stan must of pinched him because Richie quickly backed off with a small yelp. That didn’t diminish his mood though. He barked out a loud laugh as he looked at Stan, quite amused with what he saw. _Maybe he did look absurd? Funny even?_ Eddie watched them with an earnest look in his eyes. A type of bitterness climbed up into his throat as he watched Richie mess with Stan. He assumed it was from the food. Jealousy, however was an alien flavor to him. He didn’t know any better, since he has always been quite awful at putting labels on his feelings. Eddie didn’t focus on that though, he kept thinking about how strange it was that he could hear Richie’s voice over everyone else’s. His bright laugh would pierce through him and strike at his very core. His heart would thump like jackrabbit, causing a whirlwind of butterflies to stir up in his lower belly. Eddie couldn’t help but smile to himself. He let his eyes linger on Richie’s form for a bit more before he turned his face back to the warm fire.

  
Jesse noticed Eddie was fidgeting in his seat. His leg was bouncing dramatically as if he was in anticipation. In wait for some kind of surprise. He kept looking over his shoulder every few minutes clearly excited about something. He looked like he was twelve years old again. Full of spirit and spunk, with an undeniable light glinting in his eyes. Jesse chuckled before he placed a hand on Eddie’s head. “Are you on something, bud?”

  
His fingers slipped through Eddie’s soft feathery hair. He relished the feeling before Eddie’s hand flew up to remove his hand from his head. Clearly irritated with the attention. “Uh no?? Stop touching me!”

  
Jesse ignored his annoyed glare and feigned innocence. “Are you sure? Did you find Luke’s stash ?”

  
“You ATE MY CANDY!?” Luke shot up from his chair that was parked across the fire. Forgotten DS in his hand.

  
“No no I didn’t man … I didn’t even know you had a stash.” Eddie swatted at Jesse, further irritated with being accused of eating something that wasn’t his.

  
Georgie sat next to his cousin, smashing buttons on his DS. “Yeah he wouldn’t know about that doofus. Besides… your stash was demolished three days ago.”

  
Luke turned over to give Georgie a look of disgust. Anger seeping out of his pores. “You fucking asswipe!! What the fuck!”

  
Mr. Denbrough must of heard him from his spot over by the grill. He called out with calm authority, “Boys … language!” Luke sat down and quipped a immediate apology to his uncle. But he still leaned over to Georgie and mouthed a silent ‘YOU'RE FUCKIN DEAD’ to his face.

  
Jesse and Eddie laughed under their breath, too focused on the two loudmouths to realize that Richie had walked up into their lot.

  
“Hey, guys.” He greeted them with an amused smile.

  
Everyone welcomed him in. Well everyone minus Jesse that is. Mr. Denbrough asked if he was hungry or if he wanted a drink. He told Bill to go hand him a plate of food. Richie waved his hands good naturedly, “Oh no thank you sir! I had my fill. If I eat anymore, I’m afraid I’ll fall into a coma!”

  
“Alright then,” Mr. Denbrough chuckled at that as he started to clean up the grill side. He and Bill took the leftover crates of food back into the trailer. The door clicked closed behind them.

  
Richie took a seat on the tree stump that sat on Eddie’s right. When their eyes finally aligned, they both smiled warmly at each other. The simple interaction had flipped Jesse into a sour mood. He tried to sit closer to Eddie, on the side opposing Richie. He tried to hold Eddie’s attention by asking him random questions. That didn’t last long. Eddie cut him off at the second question. Impatience lining his voice. So Jesse resorted to his last tactic; shooting toxic glares at the other boy.

  
Richie did his best to ignore the pest. He put all his immediate attention on Eddie. On his plush lips. On his large doe eyes. On his sweet smile. On his rosy cheeks. His cheeks were practically red, he was sitting extremely close to the fire. Almost on top of it.

  
“Hey, are you cold? Do you want my sweater?” Richie started to remove his arms from his black hoodie.

“No no I’m good! Keep it on. The fire is warming me up.” Eddie leaned closer to Richie, their shoulders touching now. His foot was tapping against the ground impatiently. “Sooo ! Did you find it?!”

“Yeah yeah I did! I told you I’d find it for you,” Richie grinned as he dug his hand into his pocket. He took out a silver ring and held it in his palm, silently offering him to take it. Eddie’s face lit up. The boy tackled him in a quick hug expressing his profound gratitude. “Thank you, thank you, thank you !!” Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie, his hands curling on his back. The ring was sheltered in his closed hand. “You’re welcome. It wasn’t much of a problem Eds.”

  
There was a brief moment when Richie’s and Jesse’s eyes met. With everyone else distracted, the moment belonged to them alone. They had another one of their deadly staredowns. Despite Jesse’s threatening glare and clenched knuckles, Richie smirked at him. With Eddie in his arms, it seemed like the most natural thing to do. He gave him a knowing look, practically taunting him. Richie wanted his rival to snap. To make a colossal scene so that Eddie could reprimand him for it. He’d be put in his place and only then would he leave him alone. Richie didn’t really mind that the other boy knew about his secret but it didn’t exactly thrill him either. He was just tired of Jesse getting in the way with him and Eddie, which had happened more often than not.

  
Filled with rage, Jesse shot up from his seat, to his feet. Eddie released Richie and settled back into his own tree stump, which had halted Jesse in his tracks. He just stood there, face fuming and eyes blazing but overall motionless.

  
Richie held out his palm again. Eddie took the ring and held it in his fingertips. “How the hell did you find it?” His eyes glimmered in interest. “We spent a good hour looking for it by the cliffs but … it was just gone. We thought the lake had claimed it.”

  
A gentle grin enveloped Richie’s face. “I’m just good like that.”

  
“Oh you’re very very good..”

  
“Am I ?” Richie leaned further into Eddie’s side, bumping shoulders with him. He was trying to catch his eyes, but Eddie stayed locked on the ring he was swirling lightly in his fingers.

  
Eddie turned to face him now, their faces inches apart. The fire bathed them in dancing light, painting soft orange hues across their cheekbones. Eddie’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. His voice came out airy and sweet. “Yes, you’re the best…”

  
In response, Richie leaned forward. Closer and closer until their foreheads were practically touching. They looked into each other’s eyes, entranced with one another. Consumed with one another. The world around them fell away. Everything else had become irrelevant and insignificant as they stared at each other. They didn’t hear the fire crackling in front of them or the faint sound-effects from the boy’s DS game or the sound of Jesse clearing his throat. Everything was gone. In that moment, it felt as if they were the only two people left in the world. And they were okay with that.

  
Eddie could feel Richie’s hot breath on his face. Dark curly bangs tickled his forehead. Richie’s eyelashes were long and his pupils were dilated. The taller boy was gazing at him with such an intensity that he couldn't even look away even if he wanted to. Those eyes sucked him in. He couldn’t help but gravitate toward him. Richie was his sun, mesmerizing and dazzling just the same. His dark eyes were filled deep with longing, deeper than the ocean. He couldn’t help but think that if he pushed his face a few more inches further, he could steal a kiss from Richie. Just like Richie had stolen a kiss from him. The mere thought of kissing him sped up his heart, sent it beating out of his chest. But before he could seize the moment, right before he dove in for the kiss, he felt someone hit his back. Hard. Too hard. He flinched back, removing his forehead from Richie’s.

  
Jesse’s voice broke through, “Come on Eddie, let’s go inside already.”

  
The sudden action had startled him, to the point where he lost his grip on the ring he was holding. He fumbled for a few seconds, in an attempt to catch it before it was too late. Sadly, it was a failed attempt. The ring slipped through his fingers and was flung into the center of the fire. Lost in the flames.

  
Eddie sat there frozen solid for several seconds, shocked with the developing situation. It didn’t take him long to put the pieces together. This isn’t new territory for him. He’s seen Jesse jealous before. Back in high school, Jesse would act like a total jerk to whoever Eddie would socialize with in the halls or on the fields or in the library. It didn’t matter where. Jesse was the shadow Eddie could never be rid of. It seemed Jesse-the-jerk was staging a re-enactment now. That injected a fire in his veins. Eddie jumped up and shoved Jesse in pure rage. “You fucking did that on purpose!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”

  
“I didn’t.” He tried to push Eddie back. “Just relax, it’s just a stupid ring…”

  
“Oh fucking bullshit!” Eddie was seething. “It’s my stupid ring ASSHOLE! Did that not cross your mind??! HUHH?!”

  
Georgie and Luke just watched from their spots across the fire, stunned at how loud Eddie was being. He looked like a little piranha, ready to eat Jesse alive. Right then and there.

  
During Eddie’s angry rampage, Richie stood up and tapped his shoulder lightly. “Hey… Hey Eddie! Hey, look it’s okay. Look.”

  
It took awhile but once Eddie realized Richie was addressing him, he turned his head back to look at him, hands still gripping tightly around Jesse’s shirt. He stiffen when he saw what was in front of him. Richie held his right hand up, with the silver ring nestled in the middle of his pale palm.

  
“How—did you..” Eddie trailed off as his eyes flicked over to where the fire was. It was still going strong, large flames striking up from the logs.

Richie just blinked calmly. “I used a stick to get it out.”

  
“Ohhhhhh...wow… thanks!” Eddie released Jesse from his death grip and went in to grab the metal ring. He had his fingers on it for a total of one second before he jumped. “Ahh fuck! That’s hot!” He cupped his own t-shirt and threw the ring into the fabric in a hurry. He shook his hand vigorously, trying to shake off the burning sensation from his skin.

  
“Oh sorry… forgot to tell you it would be hot…”

  
Eddie looked at him curiously. “Jesus… how the hell were you holding that ??”

  
Richie just shrugged. “High pain tolerance.”  
The shorter boy gave him a strange look. Skeptical with that, he stepped towards him and took his palm in his hand. Eddie inspected his hand with a quiet ‘hmmm’ and ‘oh okay.’ Satisfied with what he saw he backed up and went inside the trailer to rinse the ring off in cold water. Shortly after Eddie’s departure, Georgie and Luke followed him inside.  
Leaving Richie and Jesse alone.

  
Richie went right back to his seat in front of the fire, confident that Eddie would return soon. It was quiet for the first few minutes. He knew Jesse was staring daggers at him, he could feel his gaze. It didn’t faze him though, if anything it amused him. The dude must be chasing his tail right now, trying so hard to figure him out but getting nowhere. He moved his elbows to rest on his knees and then in a tranquil voice he spoke aloud, “You know… you’re welcome to come and sit down… I won’t bite.” He chuckled.

  
Jesse eventually walked over and sat down next to him. Richie studied the flames in front of him, convinced that they’d share secrets with him if he stared long enough. He heard Jesse’s voice over the splintering wood. It was quiet as a feather but sharp with accusation. “I know what you did.”

  
“Oh do you now?” Richie said mockingly, eyes still locked on the fire.

  
“There aren’t any sticks around here… and I didn’t see you get up to grab the metal rod that’s over by the grill. You didn’t move an inch from your spot.” Jesse laughed to himself as he continued voicing his thoughts. “But you didn’t need any of that to fish the ring out of the fire… Did you?”

  
Richie remained silent. His eyes steady on the bright flames.

  
Jesse looked at him. He looked at him very closely as if he was holding a huge magnifying glass over an incredibly strange insect. Analyzing everything about him, from the way Richie’s hair curled loosely and chaotically around his head to the weirdly colored pizza/alien socks he wore around his ankles. He seemed like a completely ordinary eighteen year old. On the outside at least. _But what if he’s not ordinary… he looks normal on the outside but maybe he’s just not normal…on the inside. Something feels off. It feels very wrong, Jesse thought to himself._ The silence had dragged on for too long and he wanted answers.

  
“What the hell are _you_?”

  
Richie didn’t turn to face him. A small grin crept on his face. “I’m human, just like you.”

  
“Don’t fuck with me!” Jesse’s hand shot out like a cobra. He tightened his fingers around his arm and then shoved Richie’s elbow forward until his hand was engulfed by the fire that burned ferociously at their feet. Richie didn’t flinch as the flames lapped over his flesh. He didn’t jerk his hand away or yell out from the pain. He simply tilted his head over to look at Jesse, hand still in the fire, face apathetic and asked politely, “Can you please stop that?”

  
Jesse swallowed down his fear. Richie’s eyes were glowing again. It was always oh-so-subtle. The smoldering light was definitely recognizable though. It reminded him of fiery wooden embers, the only remains left from a roaring campfire. The last licks of flames glowing from a pile of charred wooden scraps. It was exactly the same. There was a small fire swirling in those brown irises. He released his grip from Richie’s arm and placed his hands back in his lap. Feeling quite small under Richie’s powerful gaze.

  
Richie calmly removed his hand from the flames and then surveyed the area. It didn’t look like anyone had witnessed what had happened. He sighed, quite relieved. Jesse watched him quietly as Richie checked over his hand. As usual he was fine. The hand that was submerged in the fire was completely normal, unblemished and unscathed. Jesse’s eyebrows rose past his black bangs, eyes going wide to the scene in front of him.

  
Richie sighed again, this time with frustration. He suddenly rose to his feet, making Jesse jump. And then he glanced down at him with crooked smile, his voice calm and amiable, “Hey man, I’d really appreciate it if you could keep this to yourself.”

  
Jesse tested the waters and said, “And if I don’t?”

  
Richie’s smile faded into a hard line. He glared at him with the force of a thousand burning suns. Something sparked in him, and the raw energy once again leaked back into his eyes. A mystic force awoke. Those glowing eyes bore into Jesse’s face, which make the boy flinch in his seat. All politeness and pleasantries left his voice, he spoke sharply with a cutting edge.

_“You will most definitely regret it.”_

Richie bid him goodnight and then took his leave.

  
There are moments in his life that Jesse can never ever forget, the kind of memories that stay lodged in your mind no matter how hard you try to dismiss them. This had become one of those moments. Right after Richie turned his back and walked off, the large campfire went out. In the blink of an eye. It left Jesse speechless. There was absolutely no wind or rain present that could of smothered it out. No dirt was kicked into it, like the hundred times he’s seen Mr. Denbrough snuff it out. And the fire didn’t run out of wood. Despite all of this, Jesse couldn’t figure out a logical explanation for what had happened.

The fire had been completely extinguished alone, like someone had just slid their hand over to the wall and flipped off a light switch. An invisible light switch. Seconds after it went out, the darkness flooded in and surrounded him. Jesse sat there too stunned to move. _What just happened? Did he do that? There’s no fucking way a fire can just go out on its own. What the fuck ?? How can he make that happen? Am I dreaming! What the fuck is going on!_ Overwhelmed by Richie’s words and everything else that had happened that night, the mophead boy simply sat there and sat there until Eddie came out to fetch him.

 

                                . . .

 

The knobs squeaked as they were turned counter clockwise, water running out of the faucet cooling his stinging fingers. Eddie stood in front of the kitchen sink with his cupped hands under the stream of water. A minute later he turned off the tap and dried the ring with a small towel.

  
Bill sat over on the table which was no bigger than the couch that was anchored in the corner of the trailer. He was across the mini kitchen, next to one of the many windows. Nimble fingers were at work. He was doodling little things in the corners of his sketch pad. But when he looked over to where his best friend sat, his hand stilled. He read Eddie’s expression like a book. Something had happened. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

  
Just as Eddie glanced over at him, the trailer door opened, interrupting them. Georgie and Luke filed through the door and made their way over to the table. Bags of chips were thrown down and opened. And then they began chittering like chipmunks.

  
“Hey Bill, Jesse went totally mental. He slapped Eddie on the back and made his ring fall into the fire!! He’s fucking losing it man!” Georgie said mid-crunch. He shoved more chips into his mouth.

  
Bill’s eyes squinted. “Wait what ??”

  
Luke elaborated, “Yeah man! You should of been there! He totally hates Richie’s guts. I mean that’s really no surprise to anyone since he fuckin worships Eddie but still! It hilarious! It looks—”

  
Georgie jumped in and finished Luke’s sentence. “It fuckin looks like they’re gonna have a stand off or something !! Richie won’t BACK DOWN! It’s going to be the ultimate showdown: Tum-tums verse Dum-dums.”

  
Luke snickered, “Jesse is sooooo jelly, man. Every time Eddie so much as looks at Richie, he short-circuits. It’s a fucking riot.”

  
Eddie had walked over to the table a couple seconds ago but hadn’t said anything. The two teens kept talking amongst themselves, drifting off to other nonsense topics. Like which Pokémon each of them would be and why. That’s when Bill looked over at him and asked, “Hey… is that true? Did he make you drop the ring? What else happened?”

  
“Yeah… No… I don’t know!” He scratched at his freckled cheek. “Maybe he did do it on purpose... But it’s fine. Richie got the ring out somehow so it’s alright.” Eddie showcased the ring on his tan finger.

  
Bill’s eyebrows furrowed and he scowled in response to the news. “I’ll go talk to him.”

  
“No no! It’s okay, really… just leave him.” Eddie grabbed the bag of chips from the two boys and took a handful of lemon Lays. He popped some in his mouth and chewed.

  
“Are you sure?” Bill eyed him, genuine concern dawning on his face. He leaned across the table and swiped the control from Georgie, who responded with a loud, “Heyyyyy!”

  
Eddie nodded. “Yeah I am.”

  
“Okayyy…But you just say the word, and I’ll set him straight. Just like in the good old days.” Bill gave him a cheeky grin before he turned his attention to the tv screen.

  
Eddie hummed at him in acknowledgment before walking off. He made his way back to trailer door, eager to see Richie. He was probably still waiting on him. As he swung the door open and stuck his head out into the crisp night time air, he realized that he wasn’t hit with a wave of light. It was a thick darkness that greeted him instead. He opened the door wider and stood at the metal lip of the trailer’s entrance. The light from inside the trailer cascaded out and mingled with the items shrouded in black shadows. He saw Jesse sitting robotically still in front of an dead fire. “Hey, what happened to the fire?”

  
“It went out.” Jesse answered bluntly.

  
“Yeah, i can see that.” Eddie shot back sarcastically as he scanned the area. “Where’s Richie? Is he coming back?”

  
“He said goodnight and left.”

  
“Oh okay then…” Eddie tried to hide the disappointment from his voice. He fiddled with the metal door handle. Opening and closing it. “Jess, come inside then. We’re watching Monty python.”

  
“Alright.” Jesse took four long strides and then he arrived at the steps leading into the trailer. He put one foot on the bottom step and then paused. Eddie watched him raise his head up. A strange look flashed across his face but it didn’t match what he said next. “I’m done okay. I-I won’t do something like that again. It was stupid and inconsiderate.”

  
“Yeah you were mayor of stupidville ten minutes ago.” Eddie stated. Jesse rolled his eyes at that, smiling in return. “But you are forgiven. I got my ring back regardless…. now come in already or Ima close the door on your ugly face!”

  
“Ookkkayyy!” Jesse chuckled. He pulled his shoes off to leave them outside by the carpet. “Oh and I wanted to ask you something…”

  
“Go for it.”

  
“Have you met Richie before?”

  
Eddie’s hand slipped from the handle and the door swung out of his reach, it thudded loudly against the outer wall of the trailer. Bill shouted at him from inside. “Eddie!! What the hell? Be careful!” He threw an automatic ‘sorry!’ back at him before returning his face to Jesse. With a vulnerable tone underlying his voice he asked, “What makes you think that I have??”

  
“I could be wrong but it seems like Richie knows you very well.” Jesse paused, thinking back to Richie’s actions in the past few days. “He’s in-tune to you, like you’re both on the same frequency. It's not a hard thing to miss.”

  
Eddie stared at Jesse, mouth slightly agape. He stared at him and stared at him until his face simmered out and Richie’s face emerged. His velvety voice manifested in his head, tender and real. Once again the words drifted back into his consciousness. _Eddie, you know me… Eddie, you know me… Eddie, you know me. And I know you._

  
Mentally, Eddie shoved all of those thoughts and images back into the Richie vault that claimed over half of his mind. He slammed it shut. Telling himself to think about it at another time.

  
“Um, I haven’t…”

  
Jesse nodded. “Yeah I figured.” He scaled the steps and went pass Eddie, who still clung to the door frame. Eddie looked across the lot to the trailer that belonged to Richie. Hoping to see him emerge from the shadows like he always does. But nothing stirred. All was quiet. The crickets harmonized as usual, the trees rustled softly and the night grew colder. With a heavy sigh, he closed the door and joined the others for another movie night. He had been so engrossed in his own mental dilemma that he hadn’t noticed that the other boys were laughing or yelling. Bill was passing the popcorn around. Georgie and Luke called him over so he went and sat between them. Physically he was there, but his mind was somewhere else entirely.

  
Later that night, when sleep had captured everyone in a soothing slumber, Eddie laid awake in bed. The vault was left wide open, unchecked and unsupervised. It was time to sort it all out.

He thought about what Richie had said to him earlier that afternoon. And the days before that. He thought about how he loved hearing Richie sing. And how it made him feel. Warm and whole. He thought about how much he loved hearing Richie’s loud laugh. And his tiny giggles. His low breathy whispers. How something would squeeze in his chest whenever he’d see the other boy smile. He thought about his long eyelashes and the soft chaotic curls that adorned his head. He thought about how cute he looked when he pouted or when he kept still and quiet during serious moments.

His mind went back to the first night they laid under the stars; when Richie told him the story about the cursed lovers. Eternally separated from each other. Punished for their blinding love for each other. He couldn’t help but sympathize with them. Or maybe he was just being empathetic towards Richie. The taller boy was clearly the one hinting at his own pain, at his own loss when he shared the legend with him. _I've never been separated from someone I love? Not really… Eddie told himself._ His thoughts continued drifting off, hopping from one moment to the next. Mind filled with Richie. The more he thought about him, the more he wanted to see him. Eddie shifted over to lay on his side, the sheets curled around his legs. He wondered if Richie was doing the same thing. Lying awake in the middle of the night thinking only of him.

Probably not.

His train of thought shifted and he went back to what Jesse said a couple hours ago. It had taken him by surprise that even one of his closest friends had jumped to the assumption that they had met before. _What made them think that we have??What are they seeing that I’m not seeing?_ That they were closer than normal. That they know one another, like the stars know the moon. The truth had been tossed at his feet. Bare and honest. A valid sign that the connection he shares with Richie is more than it seems. Not superficial. Not a novel thing, but something that has roots. It’s intangible and indistinguishable but certainly there. It's a flower that had been planted long ago, left to grow and seal around Eddie’s heart. And now it’s blooming right in front of him. Petals unfurling, his mind unraveling. He can’t ignore this heart-crushing feeling any longer. He needs to face the actual possibility of its existence.

  
_Maybe Richie is right about all this? Just maybe we met years ago. And if we did, then when?? When did we meet and why can’t I remember it!! Did something awful happen? Did he leave me behind?_ He felt lost and abandoned once that thought settled in his skin. Those feelings slowly dissipated and he clenched his jaw in solid determination. He needs to remember. It doesn’t matter if it’ll be excruciating to remember or if it’ll reopen wounds that were meant to stay in the past. He needs to know. And he wants to know now.

  
Eddie shoved the sheets from his body and removed himself from his bunk. With careful steps, he made a beeline for the door.

  
Once he was outside, he took his phone out from one of the pockets of his shorts and dialed his mother. Screw the time. He’s dealt with so much of her anxious texting and calling that doing it back to her didn’t seem to grate on his conscience. He wanted answers. Morning was too long of a wait. She always knew more than she let on, so maybe she could help him with remembering. The past has been an elusive friend to him since the accident. And he knew that the time-frame circling his accident was incredibly spotty. A wasteland lined with craters full of empty memories. It was the only indicator to why he had these severely fragmented memories. He knew that she’d have the answers to his questions. She remembers everything.

  
His mother picked up on the third ring, voice groggy with sleep. Annoyance striking up fast. “Hello?? Eddie it’s one in the morning! Why on earth are you calling so late?”

  
“Sorry Mom, I have something bothering me. I can't seem to remember that year very well. You know? The one involving my accident?” His mother hummed in response, showing she was following. Eddie clutched the phone like it was a lifeline, he stared into the darkness with hope shining in his eyes. “I want to know if you remember seeing someone that wasn’t Bill or any of my usual school friends. Someone different. Did I have a new friend? Who was I hanging around that summer?”

  
His mother hesitated before speaking, “Oh no honey! You weren’t around anyone new! Not that I saw anyway! I remember you runnin’ off into the woods a lot but you were mostly spending your days with Bill.”

  
Eddie frowned at that. Something was off about her voice. It was too animated. She immediately perked up at his questions. His fingers twitched at his sides. “Are you sure? I’m pretty sure Bill went to church camp that summer….”

“Oh yes! He most certainly did, such a good boy. But I’m sure he came back before the summer finished up.”

With a clenched hand encircling the collar of his pajama shirt he spoke his thoughts, “But _mom_ , I’m pretty sure I was with someone different…” Eddie choked out the next words. “Someone saved me, remember? There was a boy…” He spoke lowly as he focused on the only memory he had of that fateful day. “I remember someone carrying me… and then I woke up in the hospital… and you were yelling. It was loud. It woke me up. Who were you yelling at?”

The line went quiet, eerily silent on his mother’s end. And then she began talking with a dramatic flare, thick affection and worry lacing her words. “Oh sweetheart, you were in so much pain!! And you had lost a lot of blood. I don’t think you could of remembered much! I carried you to the car and it’s honestly a blessing that you’re still alive. That day is horrible to remember!! It’s a miracle that—”

Eddie interpreted her. “Yes, I know! BUT who were you yelling at?! You were yelling at someone! Arguing with them! Who was it!”

“I-I was yelling at the doctors of course!! You were in a lot of pain from the surgery and they hadn’t given you the proper dosage. You were crying and that got me all fired up of course! I had to tell them off. Those incompetent bastards not doing their jobs! And they wouldn’t listen to me and I was determined to make them listen. I’m so sorry that you are having trouble with your memory honey. It’s gotta be rough on you. We can schedule an appointment with the specialist if you want? You want me to set up the appointment with Dr. Hova? We can go in together and then…”

  
Eddie let his mother ramble on. His face contoured into a frown, anger rose up to his throat. The hand that held the phone tightened. She was lying. They had in fact given him too _much_ pain killers when he was in recovery because of her endless nagging. He was so sleepy. He kept going in and out of consciousness in that room. And the times he was wake, the doctor was nowhere to be seen. And she hadn’t carried him anywhere. She can’t, her bad back wouldn't have allowed it. He was too heavy at that age. Wasn’t tiny enough to be picked up easily anymore. Someone else had carried him into the car. Someone else was in the room when she was yelling. He wanted to hang up on her, out of pure rage.

_Why would she lie to me? Why is she hiding this from me? This doesn’t help at all. But there’s nothing else I can do. Once she starts lying, it’s even harder to get her to stop. Let alone catch her in the act and make her admit that she’s lying through her teeth. Maybe I don’t need her to help me remember._

  
Eddie cut her off, wherever she had wandered off to. “Mom it’s okay. I don’t need extra supplements or vitamins or boosters. We updated my vaccines already. I’ll pass on the appointment too. I just had a bad dream and was wondering if it had to do with the accident.” Eddie rubbed at his temple, frustrated with the outcome of the call. “I’m sorry for waking you. I’m going to go to sleep, had a long day… I love you mom.”

  
“I love you more. I miss you very much my eddie-beddy-bug… can’t wait to have you home! Goodnight!”

  
“Goodnight mom.” Eddie ended the call and then fell to his knees. Tears trickled down his face. He wanted to scream. Fill the forest with his anger. Curse into the night sky. He felt cheated. His own mother lying to him left him shattered. Why ?? How could she? What happened that day? Why can’t he know about it? Why is the universe against him?

  
Eddie wiped his face and trotted over to the door. He looked across the lot to the trailer that housed Richie. His heart jumped at the thought of seeing the curly-headed boy lost in dreamland. Sleeping soundly with his eyes fluttering shut. He smiled a tiny bit before remembering his mother’s words. _‘I don’t think you could of remembered much.’_ His face darkened at her blatant attempt to persuade him away from the truth. What an amazing liar she was. He shook his head with his eyebrows furrowed, creases formed on his forehead as he scrunched his face. He took a couple deep breaths, closed his eyes and went back inside. Maybe he’d have better luck with his dreams, maybe his subconscious would reveal something. Give him hints or clues to all this. He couldn’t help but hope the missing pieces would somehow come together when he’s asleep.

                                 . . .

  
The tv hummed quietly in the open room. Its volume was put low. The credits were rolling down a black screen. Light snoring also filled the room. Richie’s brother lay on his right, asleep on the small mattress he had dragged out from his room to the living area. Stan lay further away. He had fallen asleep in the middle of the movie. Richie didn’t need to look up from his bed to know that Stan had collapsed on one of the twin bunks that folded out of the wall. An empty bag of Doritos was left on the floor, next to several opened cans of soda. The tv remote rested on his flat stomach, he stared at the white ceiling with a blank face.

  
He twirled the medallion in his fingertips, it’s weight felt like nothing to him. It’s cool exterior soon ran warm under his wide palm. Richie lay there until his eyes started to bother him. His contacts were killing him. In a considerate fashion, he got up from his foldable bed and grabbed his belongings from his designated cabinet space. He padded off to the bathroom which was lodged in the front of the trailer.

  
He brushed his teeth first, like a speed demon and then he focused on his contacts. He took them out carefully, one by one. They were returned to the container. He rubbed at his eyes sleepily before he snagged his glasses and placed them over his face. The glasses he wore were simple black ones that had a rim along the top half, which followed the curve of his eyebrows. It accentuated his face nicely. His hand shot up to his hair, he scratched at his messy curls with a small hum.

  
Now that his eyes had been taken care off, he walked back to the living room area to clean up. The tv was turned off, the table was cleared, dirty dishes placed in the sink, junk tossed in the trash. He knelt down by his brother’s body and moved his arms that had wandered off the mattress, they stretched across the floor lazily. He placed them back at his sides. Lastly, he draped a monstrous blanket over Leo. When he got up to turn off the lights, he glanced over at where Stan was. He looked warm enough. Very comfy. The lights were switched off, darkness overtook his senses. He crossed the tile floor and went back to his bed.

  
He lay down with a soft _plop_. The sheets were drawn up to his waist. Facing the ceiling again, he let his mind drift off. He grimaced as he thought about the day’s events. He had showcased his ability twice today. On two separate occasions. He shouldn’t have done that back at the campfire, but it was the only thing he could think of at the moment. It’s definitely a risk. A big one compared to what could’ve happened, but he wanted to spook him. He wants Jesse to let it go. To just forget about what he saw. He should of just left the ring there. The ring could of been retrieved another way, however seeing Eddie like that. Trembling with anger. That got to him, so he acted on it and dipped into the fire without thinking.

“Whatever…” Richie huffed out as flipped himself over to lay on his stomach. _The damage is done. There’s no do-overs. I can’t take back what already happened. I’ll just be more low-profile from now on._

The medallion lay sandwiched between his chest and the mattress. Even though he was clearly uncomfortable, he didn’t try to reposition himself. The medallion poked him in the chest but he didn’t do anything about it. The same old struggle. It always finds a way to stab him in the middle of the night. Despite that, Richie never takes it off. The medallion stays on. He wouldn’t be caught dead without it around his neck. An empty feeling would consume him whenever he was without it. So he rarely went without it.

  
In the past, Stan used to question him and tease him about it.

_“You’re like a fuckin dog with a bone!_

_Why do you carry it with you so much??_

_Seriously, don’t you ever take it off?_

_Please don’t tell me you shower with it too.”_

_Richie smiled at that, answering Stan’s question. “Jesus, Richie that’s disgusting.”_

_Richie would laugh in response, his mood unaffected by Stan’s comments. “Stan, there’s no need to drag Jesus into this.” He snapped his fingers matter-a-factly, pulling a smile out of his best friend. “Where I go, it goes! And don’t worry your pretty lil’ head, I clean it daily.”_

_“I fuckin hope so…”_

  
Richie chuckled at the memory. It feels like he’s had the medallion for a lifetime. For a century. The weight of it has always been there. The anchor to his drifting boat. It kept him from wandering. It balanced him out in a sense. Steadied his emotions and channeled all the fervor that his heart produced. But by far, the most important thing it did: served as a reminder.

Everytime he looks at the silver medallion, everytime it thumps against his chest, everytime he feels the smooth metal ghosting over his skin, he remembers the day when Eddie Kaspbrak entered his life. And everything that happened afterwards.

He remembers every little thing. He remembers how Eddie’s laugh sounded like twinkling lights. And how in one glance his large doe eyes could steal his heart right from his chest. He remembers how being around Eddie made him feel like he was floating on cloud nine. Weightless and free. Blinded by his presence. How he got addicted to the simplest things like holding his hand or sleeping in the same bunk. He remembers why Eddie would cry. And how much it would affect his own heart. He remembers Eddie being his whole world. How every day on that summer became the best day of his life.

  
He remembers everything.

  
Every whisper. Every laugh. Every late night. Every sleepover. Every embrace. Every secret. Every joke. Every little thing.

  
Every moment. Even the worst one of them all; the fateful day of the accident. When his whole world fell apart and crumpled to nothing.

 

The memories washed over him without his consent. He took off his glasses and wiped his face with a low sniffle. Stretching his arm over, he stored his glasses in the cubbie that hung beneath the ceiling cabinets. With closed eyes, he situated himself in the warm sheets. He mentally shook the painful memories out of head. Instead, he thought back to the very beginning. To the days full of laughter and fun. Jokes and adventures. When he would smile-too-hard-it-hurt. When he would stay up all night excited by the thought of seeing Eddie the next day. To the day when he first met Eddie. To the day that changed his whole life. Half asleep, he smiled as he remembered that day. As the minutes passed, his eyes fluttered shut and he drifted off to sleep.

 

                                                    —————————

 

  
_May 30th,_

_Approximately seven years ago…_

_Somewhere on the outskirts of Derry, Maine…_

 

A small boy stood on the cracked sidewalk, on the corner of a rugged apartment complex. Twilight had already fallen. The night drew its dark curtains. A dim orange glow cast down on him, supplied by the lonely street light. A cluster of moths flew below the lamp, lost in their desires. The street was desolate, quiet. The silence wasn’t unusual. It was pretty normal. Nothing ever happened in this neighborhood. Well, it wasn’t much of a neighborhood to begin with.

  
The street was full of empty lots, abandoned buildings, and closed-down shops. Crooked fences and crumbling walls circled some of the buildings. The street looked completely abandoned, like not a soul resided there, but it didn’t always look that way. It once used to be quite lively and full of business, with people walking here and there, but over time businesses closed up and moved further into town, down to the tourist spots. And those who stayed behind, too stubborn to move, lost their businesses from inactivity. The only building remaining from the golden days was the worn down red-brick apartment complex that he had learned to call home. It sat at the end Saxony street, which was pushed out to the edge of town.

  
It was always quiet here. But that’s not necessarily a bad thing. Living on the outskirts of Derry has its perks. The forest became his playground. The moon became his trusted friend. And freedom was practically in his grip. Bill’s house was only a ten minute walk from here so it wasn’t all that bad. Summers spent with Bill was super fun.

  
With school over and summer vacation finally here, he should be thrilled out of his mind about it. Happy beyond belief that he can do whatever he wants now. But he’s not. Bill left for church camp four hours ago, which leaves him with two weeks of absolute boredom. Everything sucks.

  
Leaves fluttered forward, rustling against the concrete sidewalk, softly they glided past his feet. Eddie looked over to his left, across the ghost-town street of his. Nothing moved. Not a soul was seen. Everyone was inside already, like there was some secret curfew he didn’t know about. He scanned the area slowly and then turned to look to his right. The street ended a couple yards after his corner. A faded DEAD END sign decorated the space, marking exactly where the cement ended. The forest stood on the other side, uncontained and wild. The perfect place to explore and kill time. Walking through the maze of green always seemed to calm him. He didn’t know why, it just did.

  
Indistinct yelling brought him back to the present. He snapped his head back around to look at his building. Searching from the many rows of windows, he located the window that housed the noise, one of the few windows that still had the lights on inside. The yelling grew louder. As if on instinct, Eddie pushed himself forward and ran across the street, past the DEAD END sign, past the cleared out lot and into the embrace of the trees. This was the only time the silence bothered him. When the yelling struck up. When his mother would tell him “honey go to your room and listen to your cello album, put your headphones on,” he would instead go out his window, go down the fire escape and run straight into the woods. Some nights he’d go stay at Bill’s house. Only when he needed to be around someone who wasn’t his parents. A short trip through the woods and he would arrive in front of the lovely blue house of the Denbroughs.

He walked with large steps, pushing himself further and further into the forest. Getting as far away from those awful voices. From the horrible words his parents threw around. Seven minutes crept by before it dawned on him that he can’t go to Bill’s. His best friend won't be there to greet him.

He stopped walking as he brainstormed on what to do next. The forest looked different here. He didn’t recognize any of the trees or any of the fallen logs that scattered the terrain. Being lost in his head, had gotten him lost in the forest. He bent his head up, past the tops of the trees to the wall of shimmering stars.

Eyes full of stars, he moved his gaze tenderly across the sky, to where the moon stood. He remembered which side the moon rose from. _So this way must be east, he thought._ With small steps he crossed through a family of ferns and continued following the moon. A low branch brushed over his head, the leaves caressed his hair, causing some strands to stick out. _Crack!_ Twigs snapped under his feet as he wandered in the darkness. A medallion clinked against the metal of his jacket zipper. Despite being a little lost, his nerves were stable. His mind was at ease. He trusted in the moon’s guidance. _If I just keep walking, I should be able to find the river… then I’ll be okay, then I won’t be lost anymore, Eddie told himself._

  
The more he walked, the more he heard it. Was someone singing? He strained his ears, analyzing the sound.

  
A voice drifted through the warm night, incredibly gentle and serene. It sounded surprisingly close. Curiously, he followed the voice. Zig-zagging in the forest he closed in. He encountered a group of large willow trees blocking his path. They had grown together tightly, in an odd little row. The voice continued, someone was singing on the other side of the thick wall of trees. In slow waves, the droopy trees swayed happily as if they enjoyed the melody. Eddie huddled against one of the trees, leaned his face against the rough bark and listened intently.

  
_Raindrops keep falling on my head~_

_They keep fallin~_

  
The voice was rather nice. It was the type of voice that drew you in, and held you with each syllable. _I wonder who’s out here singing, he wondered._ He parted the dangling branches with both hands and stepped through the willow trees. And that’s when he saw him there.

A young boy around his age was out on the old stone bridge that overlooked the river.

Eddie crept closer, inch by inch he moved toward the side of the bridge. Once his foot met the mouth of the bridge, he stopped advancing. The boy hadn’t taken notice of him since he had his back to the forest. He continued singing, unaware of his little audience.

  
_Those raindrops are falling on my head,_  
_they keep fallin'~_

 _But there's one thing I know_  
_The blues they send to meet me_  
_Won't defeat me, it won't be long_  
_'Till happiness steps up to greet me~_

 _Raindrops keep falling on my head_  
_But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turning red~_

 _Crying's not for me_  
_'Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complaining_  
_Because I'm free~_

_‘cause nothing's worrying me~_

_‘cause nothing's worrying me~_

  
The boy drifted off into a hum. Mumbling the chorus to himself.

“That was really nice.”

“Jesus!” The boy jumped and turned, face full of shock he met Eddie’s eyes in a flash. “What the fuck! You nearly gave me a heart attack!!” The boy clutched at his chest and took some deep breaths.

“Ah sorry,” Eddie chuckled lightly. “I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

The singing boy eyed him and then sighed. There was about fifteen feet between them so maybe he couldn’t see him clearly. “It’s okay, kid…”

“Hey! Don’t call me kid!”

“Why not? You’re a kid aren’t you?”

“Yeah, but so are you! We’re probably the same age dumbass!”

The boy laughed at that, a loud earth-quaking laugh. Eddie couldn’t help but smile in return.

“I really doubt that, pip-squeak!” He shook his head, amused with the idea. “What are you, eight?”

Eddie crossed his arms and snapped back, “No, I’m twelve for your information.”

“You’re messing with me right? You gotta be messing with me?” The singing boy made his way off the bridge to where Eddie stood, along the squiggly line where the stones merged with the forest floor. His normal voice sounded different from his singing one, more pitchy and scratchy. The boy stopped in front of him but didn’t stop talking. “There’s no way you’re twelve! Look at all this cute baby fat! Cute cute cute!” He felt the boy pinch his cheeks. Eddie smacked his hand away but that didn’t faze him. He continued rambling and reasoning aloud, to himself mostly.

Eddie took a moment to look at the strange boy. He was taller than him, maybe by a couple inches. His body was all gangly and long like a praying mantis. He was a weird looking kid with messy curls adorning his head, and wide set glasses framing his face. The glasses were way too big for his face, like they once belonged to someone else and then they were handed down to him to save money. Go figures.

“Hey! Hey! Are you even listening to me?”

Eddie looked up to find the singing boy pouting. He smiled as he answered, “Jesus, you’re like a talking giraffe.”

“Ugh, rude!! It’s better than being a small fry!”

Eddie laughed at that.

“OH YEAH LAUGH IT UP SHRIMP-BO! You’ll be sorry one day!”

Eddie laughed harder. His eyes pinched up and he raised his hand to his mouth. _This kid is so ridiculous, wow. Does he know how funny he sounds?_

There was rustling and movement. Eddie opened his eyes and found that the boy had hopped up to sit on the stony ledge of the bridge. After his voice calmed significantly, he spoke in a sweet southern accent. A horrible one really. “So what brings a cute lil small fry, like yourself out here in these pastures?”

“First off, I’m not cute. I could tear your face off if I wanted to and second … are you seriously goin southern on me? Really?”

“You’re cute as a button darlin’! There’s no denying it! You’d win most adorable in the whole universe and it’ll be easy as pie for ya, and you’d—”

“Argh shut up already! What are _you_ even doing out here anyway!”

The taller boy jumped down from the elevated ledge and looked at him coldly. “Hmm, I could be asking the same about you? Why were you creeping on me? You like creeping on strangers? Hmm?”

Eddie knotted his hands in his jacket. “I wasn’t creeping on you… I-I was just walking and I got lost along the way and then I heard you…singing.”

“Ohhh… ” The boy gave him a strange look at first, but it soon became an inquisitive, warm gaze. His tone flipped again. “Well, getting lost is no fun...” He snaked his hand up to his chin, lost in thought. “But hey! Do you want to know a secret to finding your way back?”

The taller boy shuffled closer to him, too close. Eddie could see his large bug eyes behind his glasses. There was a twinkle in his eye as he spoke. Eddie agreed, “yeah sure.”

“Okay so whenever you get lost, I want you to remember to look up. Always look up! The stars can help you!” The singing boy stretched his arm out to the shining constellations. “Do you know which one is the Big Dipper?”

Eddie craned his neck back and hummed in response. “Uh yeah, it’s the ladle thingy over there.”

“Right right right! And do you know where the little dipper is?”

“It’s usually right above the Big Dipper… so that one.” Eddie pointed it out from the rest of the stars.

“Very good!” The boy patted his back in gusto, like he was a proud parent. “Okay so the last star in the ‘tail’ of Ursa Minor aka the Little Dipper can be used to figure out which way is north. That star is called Polaris and it can always help you out. Cool right? All you gotta do is find it and then BAM! There’s north!”

Eddie gazed up at the stars in wonder before turning back to face the boy. “Yeah, that is pretty cool. Thanks for that.”

The singing boy beamed, quite happy with the fact that he was able to help. But he didn’t say anything else, he went back to watching the stars. The two of them stood on the abandoned bridge under the watchful gaze of the full moon.

It was fairly quiet on the bridge. However this quiet was vastly different from the quiet of his street. This quiet held something in the little creases of its shadows. The forest hummed with life. A low hum spilled from every corner. From the chirps of the insects, the cooes of the birds and the rush of the water. It was nature’s lullaby in all its glory.

Eddie bent his body over the ledge to look at the underbelly of the bridge. It had two arches spanning its length. The river ran under the bridge in a steady flow. Thousands of stones made up the bridge, sizes ranging from pebbles to rocks bigger than his torso. The bridge was relatively small, it didn’t overwhelm you with its size, it was just large enough to loop over the stream of water. It was something out of a fantasy book, it had vines and plants enveloping the stones, complete with a earthy flowery smell. A magical stone bridge overlooking a river, surrounded on each side by old oak trees and tall wheatgrass. How wonderful was that?

Time passed and the night grew later. Eddie pushed himself off the stones and confessed, “Well I should head home now…”

The boy turned to him and nodded, “Yeah me too.”

“I thought you were home already? Don’t gremlins live under bridges?”

The taller boy half snorted, half laughed. “You cheeky lil shit! You’re good, but not that good. _Trolls_ live under bridges, not gremlins!”

Eddie grinned mockingly, “Wow, you’re a huge-ass dork!” And then he took off. He ran off the bridge. The singing boy barreled after him. “Hey, kid!! Wait!”

Eddie skidded to a stop just before he entered the treeline. “Stop calling me kid… it’s annoying.”

The boy caught up to him, “Alright alright, bossman. What do you want me to call you?”

“My name’s Eddie.”

“Oh charmed ta’ meet ya’,” The boy did a bow before continuing. “I’m Richie.”

“It was real nice meeting you Richie, but I gotta go home now.” And with that Eddie took off in a run again.

Not a second had passed before he heard this Richie kid trailing behind him.

“Hey Eds!! Wait up! Why don’t we just walk home together?”

Eddie slowed down and then shifted his pace to a walking one. “What?! Why ?”

Richie bounded forward, until he matched his stride next to him. “I’m pretty sure we live on the same street so might as well just walk there together… we don’t want a cute lil Eddie getting lost again, now do we?”

Eddie stumbled on his sentence three times before he got it out. Embarrassment and surprise taking the best of him. “How do you know where I live! Who’s the creep now!!”

Richie just laughed, it bubbled out of his throat and echoed into the forest. A light and lively sound. It made Eddie smile unconsciously. As they walked shoulder to shoulder back to their street, their shadows merged to one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- woooooo! welcome to flashback central babeyyy!  
> -this chapter turned out wayyy longer than i thought, whooops  
> -pls let me kno ur thoughts! good or bad! thank youuuuuuuuu for reading :>
> 
>  
> 
> \- the song richie sang in this one was: Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head by B. J. Thomas


End file.
